The Darkness Within
by Cassis Blake
Summary: xx Traduction xx UA. Queudver trahit Lily et James et kidnappe leurs fils Harry sur ordre de son Lord. Mais le destin réserve bien des surprises et l'Élu de la prophétie pourrait bien devenir l'instrument des ténèbres... Mentor fic
1. Le Berceau Vide

Titre:** The Darkness Within**

Auteur: **Kurinoone**.

Traductrice: **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

**Note**: Cette fic est un vrai délice de complexité et de simplicité à la fois. Merci à Kurinoone de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire si merveilleusement écrite! J'espère que je pourrais lui rendre justice dans cette traduction.

* * *

'C'est vraiment effrayant de voir à quel point il ressemble à James' pensa Lily. Même s'il n'était âgé que d'un an, Harry, son fils, était déjà en de nombreux points le portrait craché de son père. 'Ses cheveux sont tout aussi indomptable que ceux de James' pensa Lily avec un sourire malicieux. Elle enjoignait toujours son mari à faire quelque chose pour discipliner sa chevelure rebelle mais James lui répondait immanquablement par un sourire éblouissant avant de faire courir sa main à travers ses mèches noires, les rendant encore plus désordonnées.

'Au moins il a hérité de mes yeux' songea Lily pensivement comme elle baissait le regard vers l'enfant qui jouait dans son giron. Les yeux vert émeraude de Harry le rendaient encore plus adorable. L'enfant aux cheveux d'un noir de corbeau était actuellement assis sur les genoux de sa mère, mâchouillant joyeusement son jouet tout en jetant de fréquents coup d'œil aux alentours comme s'il espérait trouver quelqu'un.

«Qui cherches-tu, trésor?» roucoula Lily en serrant Harry contre son cœur.

Elle savait parfaitement qui Harry cherchait du regard. Tous les soirs c'était la même chose; vers 19 heures, Harry attendait impatiemment le retour de son père du travail. Bien sûr un enfant ordinaire âgé d'un an à peine aurait été dans l'incapacité de déterminer une heure précise mais Harry n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Pas plus que ne l'était ses parents. Harry et ses parents formait une famille de sorcier. James était un sang pur tandis que Lily venait d'une famille moldue. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une sorcière parmi les plus douées de sa génération.

Quand on parle du loup.. James apparut sur le seuil de la maison, un air de légère contrariété sur le visage, mais à la vue de Lily et de Harry ses yeux noisette s'illuminèrent et un petit sourire vint éclairer ses traits.

«Hey, comment va mon petit homme?» demanda James alors qu'il rejoignait Lily en quelques enjambées et lui prenait Harry des bras, celui-ci gazouillant bruyamment dans le but évident d'attirer l'attention de son père.

«James! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète? Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon et non un homme.» le réprimanda Lily mais le ton était tendre.

James haussa les épaules et répliqua. «'Mon garçon' fait tellement.. je ne sais pas. Cela semble juste inapproprié, comme si je le grondais ou comme si je voulais lui remonter les bretelles.»

Lily sourit à son époux. Personnellement elle pensait que James ne voulait simplement pas paraître trop paternaliste vu qu'il n'était âgé que de 23 ans.

Lily était sur le point de se lever pour aller s'occuper de leur dîner quand un coup frappé à la porte les interrompît. James fut immédiatement en état d'alerte. Il tendit silencieusement Harry à Lily et sortit sa baguette. Il se plaça devant la porte et indiqua à Lily d'aller dans une autre pièce avec Harry. Lily acquiesçât et quitta rapidement la pièce. Habituellement Lily n'acceptait d'ordre de personne, pas même de James mais depuis l'arrivée de cette prophétie les choses avaient dramatiquement changées. Ils avaient emménagés à Godric's Hollow et il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'amis et d'alliés soigneusement sélectionnées qui était au courant de ce fait. Lily attendait avec appréhension, tenant sa baguette dans une main et portant toujours Harry de l'autre. Elle jetterait un sort à quiconque oserait ne fut-ce que projeter son ombre sur son fils unique.

Elle entendit James murmurer un sort qui lui permettrait de voir qui se tenait derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement et Lily put entendre un éclat de rire et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et repris sa respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque là. Elle sorti de la pièce dans laquelle elle se cachait et descendit les escaliers. Il était assez évident qu'il s'agissait de vieux amis de son mari, Sirius et Peter. Sirius avait tout fait pour agacé Lily jusqu'à la rendre folle lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, traînant toujours avec James et faisant des farces qui lui attiraient immanquablement toutes sortes d'ennuis. Bien sûr, James n'était pas exactement innocent à toutes ces blagues non plus, mais puisque Lily était dorénavant sa femme elle préférait en blâmer Sirius. Peter était lui si silencieux que Lily se demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait avec les Maraudeurs. Remus était le seul avec qui Lily pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente. Malheureusement, il n'était pas là ce soir car il avait son petit problème de «fourrure» comme disait Sirius, plein de sensibilité par rapport à sa condition.

«Tu aurais pu nous faire savoir que tu comptais passer, Patmol.» fit remarquer Lily comme elle tendait Harry à son parrain qui lui fit avec enthousiasme une place aux creux de ses bras avant de le câliner aussi près de lui-même qu'il le pouvait.

«Qu'y aurait-il eu de drôle à ça?» s'enquit-il alors qu'il offrait à Harry l'un de ses rires pareil à un aboiement qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique.

Harry était déjà en train de remuer, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens et gazouillant à l'intention de Sirius et de ses pitreries. Lily posa sur son fils un regard plein d'affection: il aimait vraiment beaucoup son parrain. Peter les regardaient lui aussi et Lily se demanda si elle se l'imaginait ou non mais une grande émotion semblait submergée Queue-de-ver.

«Est-ce que tout va bien Queue-de-ver?» demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Peter détourna rapidement le regard et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air un peu inconfortable.

«Oui hum… Je suis… hum, j'ai eu une longue journée, c'est tout…» Il avait l'air positivement malade.

«Ne m'en parle pas,» s'interposa James. «J'ai eu la pire et la plus horrible journée qui soit aujourd'hui».

«Oh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» s'enquit prestement Sirius tout en laissant Harry tirer sur les boucles noires de ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

«Et bien, avec les attaques qui pleuvent de la gauche, de la droite et du centre, je ne sais pas trop combien nous pourrons encore en encaisser avant que tout n'éclate en morceau.» James avait un regard triste qui contrastait avec l'habituel pétillement présent dans ses yeux noisette. Il aimait être un Auror, même s'il s'était avoué en être devenu un uniquement parce que c'était le choix de carrière fait par Sirius, mais il était rapidement devenu très attaché à son rôle de combattant pour la lumière.

Cependant, après la découverte de la prophétie au sujet de Harry, James était devenu de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son enfant doive faire un jour face à une aussi énorme responsabilité, Sauver le Monde. C'était son travail, pas celui de Harry. Alors James étant James, il travaillait jour et nuit à l'élimination des forces de Voldemort. Mais c'était de plus en plus angoissant. Voldemort semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les Aurors.

Sirius parut un peu découragé par l'expression présente sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Sirius, Remus et James étaient Aurors, tout comme l'était aussi Peter mais James était le seul qui voyait cette guerre comme une raison de vivre. Il voulait voir leur camp l'emporter pour que Harry puisse ainsi avoir une vie normale.

Lily soupira et souleva la menue silhouette joueuse de Harry des bras de Sirius, le berçant gentiment tout en l'amenant au premier étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Arrivée là, elle le déposa délicatement dans son couffin et tenta une nouvelle fois de lisser ses cheveux dans l'espoir de leur donner un semblant d'ordre mais en vain.

«Tu peux penser que c'est drôle pour le moment Harry, mais crois moi, quand tu seras plus grand tu ne trouveras plus que tenter de discipliner tes cheveux soit amusant du tout.» déclara Lily à la petite tête brune alors que l'enfant gloussait et essayait d'attraper les doigts de sa mère tandis qu'elle lui caressait gentiment les cheveux. Lily se détourna et laissa son fils jouer joyeusement dans son couffin.

Elle était en train de descendre l'escalier lorsqu'elle se rendit soudainement compte avec un profond sentiment d'angoisse que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce ne fut pas quelque chose qu'elle entendit qui l'en averti mais au contraire l'absence totale de son. Les trois hommes dans le living room étaient mortellement silencieux. Ce fait en lui-même était des plus étranges quand on considérait la présence de Sirius dans la pièce. Lily sortit rapidement sa baguette et prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon la hanterait pour le restant de ses jours. Sur le sol devant elle gisait le corps de son James avec une marre de sang grandissant près de sa tête. Une bouteille brisée de Whisky-pur-feu se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Sirius était lui aussi étendu sur le dos, complètement inconscient.

«Oh.. Mon Dieu…James…oh, James! …Sirius! .. Oh Merlin!»

Lily se précipita aux côtés de James, oubliant totalement la troisième personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Si Lily l'avait vu se tenant juste derrière la porte elle aurait peut-être pu empêcher la tragédie qui se dessinait et s'approchait à grands pas. Alors que Lily s'avançait vers James, Peter qui pointait sa baguette sur Lily vint derrière elle et l'attaqua avant même qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son époux.

«Stupefix» murmura-t-il.

Lily s'effondra et perdit connaissance avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Peter baissa le regard sur ses anciens amis, tous étendus sur le sol de leur propre maison, blessés et trahis par celui qu'ils considéraient comme un véritable ami. Il prit une respiration tremblante et essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il était certain que s'il n'avait pas pensé à jeter un sortilège de silence sur la porte alors Lily aurait été à même d'entendre son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine plus bruyamment encore que le bruit de la bouteille se brisant ou celui de l'attaque qui avait frappé par surprise James et Sirius.

Il lança un dernier regard vers ses amis puis quitta ensuite gauchement la pièce et pris le chemin de la chambre d'Harry; se répétant à voix basse sans discontinuer tel un mantra «Pardonne-moi, Harry… Désolé James… Sirius, je suis tellement désolé.» Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il irait si loin, il avait espéré que James ou Sirius ou même Lily serait capable de l'empêcher de faire ça, mais comme ils ne l'avaient jamais imaginés capable de commettre un acte de trahison quel qu'il soit, encore moins de fomenter une attaque et le kidnapping de Harry, il était parvenu à ses fins. Il n'avait jamais réellement voulu cela mais il n y avait plus d'échappatoire possible à présent. Son Lord avait donné des ordres très clairs. Harry était sur le point de rencontrer son destin des mains de Voldemort lui-même.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et trouva Harry dormant silencieusement et étreignant contre lui sa peluche en forme d'hippogriffe. Peter baissa le regard sur l'enfant endormi et se senti envahi par un horrible sentiment de culpabilité. Il était en train de conduire cet enfant à la mort. Harry avait seulement un an et n'avait même pas encore prononcé son vrai premier mot. Peter s'était sentit tout aussi heureux à la naissance de Harry que le reste des Maraudeurs mais une fois venue l'apparition de la prophétie, les choses avaient changées. Cet enfant était l'élu qui ferait chuter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non, cela n'était pas une possibilité envisageable; son Lord devait gagner cette guerre. Peter aurait alors du pouvoir au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver. Le garçon devait disparaître. Se convaincant lui-même qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'assurer sa propre réussite il souleva gentiment Harry et le porta hors de la chambre, descendit en bas et sans un regard pour les trois corps reposant sur le sol, Peter ouvrit la porte et quitta Godric's Hollow pour toujours.

Il courut jusqu'à la limite des protections magiques entourant le cottage et transplana directement au manoir de son Lord. Avec des mains tremblantes il déposa Harry sur le sol de marbre aux pieds de Lord Voldemort. Harry était toujours étonnamment profondément endormi et ne remua pas d'un cil. Peter tomba rapidement à genoux et rampa vers Voldemort pour embrasser l'ourlet de ses robes pendant qu'il parlait d'une voix faible et tremblotante:

«Maître, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Maître, voici Harry.»

Voldemort tourna ses yeux écarlates vers l'enfant endormi et laissa son visage se fendre d'un sourire satisfait. C'était un homme attirant avec ses longs cheveux sombres et ses traits qui lui avaient garantis un grand nombre de regards intéressés depuis qu'il était jeune. La seule chose qui révélait réellement le monstre qui était en lui était ses yeux d'un rouge démoniaque qui semblaient avoir le pouvoir de brûler quiconque oserait posé le regard sur lui. Il détourna son regard écarlate de Harry et observa la forme recroquevillée de son espion Mangemort.

«Lève-toi Queue-de-ver, tu as bien agit. Tu n'as rien fait de désastreux pour une fois et tu es parvenu à accomplir la tâche que je t'avais confiée.»

Il regarda le couard homme-rat se relever, toujours saisi de tremblements, multiplier les remerciements et lui dire quel Lord bienveillant il était.

«Silence!»

Peter se tut instantanément.

«Bella, prend le garçon et laisse-moi avoir un aperçu plus détaillé de ce gamin!»

Bella vint presque instantanément soulever Harry du sol froid et l'éleva en direction du Dark Lord pour que celui-ci puisse voir.

Voldemort prit son temps pour scruter entièrement l'enfant. Il était dégoûté par les enfants en général. Il n'avait jamais oublié comment les enfants l'avaient raillé et ridiculisé dans cet horrible orphelinat qui appartenait à son passé. Cependant, cet enfant avait une aura d'un tel pouvoir magique quelle semblait danser tout autour de lui. Il était puissant, il n y avait aucun doute sur ce point et si Voldemort laissait cet enfant vivre il était très probable qu'il soit un jour à l'origine de sa chute. 'Un tel gâchis de pouvoir' pensa Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette et entendit les respirations se figer parmi les quelques Mangemorts présents jugés dignes de confiance. Il sourit en lui-même, ce qui allait suivre s'annonçait délectable et il comptait bien en apprécier chaque moment.

Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la tête de Harry comme celui-ci ouvrait ses yeux d'émeraude et lançait un regard innocent vers Voldemort. Il y eut une incantation murmurer et un éblouissant rayon de lumière verte envahit ensuite la vision de chacun. Peter avait fermer les yeux juste avant que le sort ne soit prononcé, mais il pouvait toujours voir le vert à travers ses paupières clauses. 'Pardon Harry' fut sa dernière pensée avant que l'aveuglante lumière ne s'évanouisse subitement plongeant une fois de plus tout le monde dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre

Note: je voulais absolument posté le début de la fic le 31 juillet (anniversaire de Harry oblige) alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres fautes de syntaxes. Je me mets de suite à faire les premières corrections.

Bises et laissez-moi plein de reviews!


	2. L'Assassin

Auteur: **Kurinoone.**

Traductrice: Cassis Blake

**Note:** Merci à Amy, Bunny Anoushka Kalika, Ewilan Potter, Elise, Loou, koala, Maco et tenshi-no-yoru pour leur reviews! Je vous fais un **big kiss virtuel à tous!**

* * *

Lily soupira et reposa les copies qu'elle essayait désespérément d'annoter. Le cours de Potions était bien plus difficile que ne l'imaginait la plupart des gens. Elle se renfonça dans sa chaise et massa sa nuque fatiguée d'avoir essayé de terminer toutes ses corrections avant de se mettre au lit pour la nuit.

Elle examina pensivement du regard son environnement. Son bureau personnel à Poudlard était vraiment accueillant en dépit de sa localisation dans les donjons. Elle avait bien sûr conférée à la pièce une touche féminine et avait décoré les murs de ciment du mieux qu'elle pût. Sur son bureau en bois s'étalait les photos de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle se sentait toujours plus à l'aise quand elle pouvait lever les yeux de son travail et voir les visages souriants de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voyait pratiquement plus James à présent. Avec son travail de Professeur et lui qui était toujours absent en raison de ses obligations d'Auror, sans compter qu'ils étaient aussi tous deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela leur prenait tout leur temps. Les périodes de vacances étaient les seuls moments de l'année où elle pouvait vraiment être avec sa famille.

Elle aurait travaillé à plein temps pour l'Ordre s'il n'y avait pas eut son fils, Damian. Il avait commencé sa scolarité à Poudlard deux ans auparavant et elle avait accepté de prendre le poste de Professeur de Potions aussitôt que celui-ci lui avait été proposé. Elle savait que Damian allait se plaindre de l'omniprésence de sa mère dans sa vie mais cette raison avait été loin d'être suffisante pour l'empêcher de prendre ce poste. Elle soupira à nouveau et prit l'une de ses photos en main. Elle avait été prise l'année dernière quand Damian était en première année. A l'inverse de son frère ainé, Damian n'était pas la vivante image de James. Il avait bien les cheveux noirs mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas indomptables comme ceux de son père. Il avait les yeux de James, des yeux d'un brun profond qu'il utilisait toujours pour se sortir des ennuis dans lesquels il se fourrait, une nouvelle fois à l'égal de son père. Ses traits cependant étaient ceux de Lily. Il avait le nez de sa mère, sa bouche et même son sourire. Il avait aussi hérité de son tempérament fougueux. Il était vraiment un mélange d'eux deux. Sirius s'était promis à lui-même de faire de Damian le rival de James en matière de causeur de trouble. Et bien sûr Damian n'était que trop désireux d'apprendre des tours avec un Maraudeur.

Lily posa son regard sur la photo de James et se senti peinée face à son absence. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines. Mais cette peine n'était rien comparée à celle qui la submergeait chaque fois que son regard accrochait la photo posé juste à côté de la sienne. La photo avait été prise seulement trois jours avant qu'il ne soit… enlevé. Lily contempla de ses yeux d'émeraude le portrait de son fils ainé, Harry. Il riait aux éclats et la montrait du doigt. Son cœur se serrait si douloureusement quand elle regardait son bébé. Elle détourna les yeux de la photo et releva sur le petit calendrier de son bureau, la date d'aujourd'hui, le 31 mai. Elle senti l'air lui manquer. 'Deux mois' pensa-t-elle, 'exactement deux mois et il aurait eut seize ans, et il passerait sa sixième année à Poudlard'.

Elle pensait toujours à Harry de cette manière. C'était difficile pour James d'en parler quand elle abordait le sujet d'Harry et de ce qu'il aurait été en train de faire s'il était encore en vie. James avait subi le choc traumatique de la perte de son enfant d'une façon encore plus violente que tous ne l'avaient imaginé. Après tout, c'était _son_ ami qui avait enlevé Harry juste sous leur nez et qui l'avait donné à un monstre. James avait juré de prendre sa revanche sur Peter et Voldemort pour la mort d'Harry. James avait été chanceux de ne pas être tué lors de la tentative d'enlèvement réussie orchestrée par Peter. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et le coup qu'il avait prit sur la tête l'avait plongé dans un coma qui dura plus d'une quinzaine de jours. Il s'était toujours blâmé de ne pas avoir sut protéger son fils. Il avait fallut des mois avant qu'il ne soit capable de prononcer autre chose que 'Je suis désolé, Harry… pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger.'

Trois ans plus tard, l'arrivée de Damien donna à James une seconde chance. Ce fut la présence de Damien dans sa vie qui fit que James redevint à nouveau lui-même. Il se montrait très protecteur à l'égard de son fils cadet, plus protecteur encore que Lily. Il n'empêchait cependant pas Damien de s'amuser, et même Lily devait admettre qu'il n'existait probablement pas d'enfant au monde qui soit aussi gâté. Malgré cela, Damien était un gentil garçon, et il ne croyait jamais que tout lui était acquis.

Lily détourna le regard de la photo d'Harry et se frotta les yeux. Elle se leva et alla dans ses quartiers -aux dimensions modestes- où se trouvait son lit à baldaquin. Elle était sur le point de se blottir sous les couvertures lorsqu'un délicat tintement retentit en provenance de sa fenêtre. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre ovale et vit une menue chouette brune qui l'observait. Lily sourit et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la petite créature. La chouette hulula joyeusement et tendit immédiatement sa patte à laquelle était attaché un petit parchemin. Lily s'en saisit avec reconnaissance et ne remarqua pas la chouette prendre instantanément son envol. Lily savait que cette lettre était de James car celui-ci utilisait toujours des chouettes du ministère. Elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et commença à lire:

_Lily chérie_

_Comment __t__e portes-t__u__ mon cœur__? J'espère que tu ne rencontres aucun problème__ dans tes classes__. Ce qui me fait penser, comment se porte notre petit causeur de trouble? J'__espère que tu ne lui fais pas passer tout son temps en retenues__. Dis à __Damy__ que j'__ai obtenu les tickets pour__ la Coupe __du Monde de __Quidditch__ et q__ue nous y assisterons bien cette année__. Bulgarie et Irlande! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre! Enfin __ahem..__es-tu__ d'__accord ma chérie?_

_Je devrais pouvoir venir te voir ce week-end -croises les doigts-; nous pourrions peut-être aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble lorsque j'en aurais terminé ici._

_A très bientôt mon amour et n'oublie pas de dire bonjour à Damien pour moi,_

_Affectueusement, James._

Lily sourit et posa la lettre sur le côté. James et le Quidditch, il était tout simplement impossible de séparer ces deux-là. Mais Damien serait indubitablement ravi, il ne parlait que de ces tickets depuis trois semaines. Elle savait que James était un fervent supporter de l'Irlande alors que Sirius et Damien était fan depuis toujours de l'équipe de Bulgarie.

'Cela promet d'être intéressant' pensa Lily alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans son lit et remontait les couvertures sur sa poitrine. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit presque instantannément. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut 'Je me demande de quelle équipe Harry aurait été fan…'

* * *

La pièce sombre était ensevelie sous les débris, résultats du combat qui y avait prit place. Au milieu du nuage de verre brisé et des possessions détruites reposait le corps d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. C'était un serviteur du Dark Lord comme le prouvait clairement le symbole marquant, telle une brûlure, son bras gauche. Il était donc surprenant d'apprendre que celui-ci.. ait été tué sur ordre du Dark Lord lui-même. En fait, l'homme était un individu très imbu de sa personne, avide de pouvoir, et qui avait découvert quelques informations plutôt intéressantes concernant Lord Voldemort. Il avait essayé de les utiliser dans l'objectif de gagner un rang plus élevé au sein des Mangemorts, mais à la place il s'était retrouvé l'objet de la colère du plus mortel assassin au service du Dark Lord.

Un jeune homme se tenait près du corps, sa main tenant toujours nonchalamment sa baguette. Son visage était caché par les ombres qui obscurcissaient la pièce. Il abaissa le masque d'argent qui couvrait ses traits tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la fenêtre par laquelle il allait s'en aller. Ses cheveux noirs dansaient doucement sous l'effet de la brise tiède et ses yeux d'émeraudes balayèrent du regard le chaos de la pièce et le corps mort au sol. Satisfait de son travail, il grimpa par la fenêtre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui. Et juste comme ça, il disparut.

* * *

Bella était en train de faire les cents pas dans le hall principal. Ses mains fines étaient crispées derrière son dos et elle se tenait tête basse, ses yeux rivés au sol. Elle pestait tout bas. Ça n'avait rien d'étrange, vraiment, car Bella avait parfois des moments de folie, et se parler à soi-même n'était après tout que le _premier_ signe d'insanité. Ce qui était bizarre était l'expression qu'arborait son joli visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux semblaient être uniquement focalisés sur les portes de l'entrée principale.

«Devrait être là maintenant… franchement! Combien temps est-ce que c'était censé prendre?... peut-être qu'il y a eut des complications…non…non…cela ne peut être ça…mais alors, où est-il?» murmura-t-elle d'une voix guère plus audible qu'un chuchotement.

Lord Voldemort sourit en dépit de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais considéré Bella comme étant du type maternel mais il était évident qu'elle se souciait de Harry et que celui-ci comptait énormément pour elle. Par ailleurs, lui-même ne s'était jamais imaginé être aussi attaché au garçon qu'il ne l'était. Il s'était toujours enorgueillit de ne pas s'encombrer de sentiments futiles tels que 'Amour' et 'Affection'. Mais peu de temps après l'arrivée de Harry, le Dark Lord s'était aperçu que l'enfant était parvenu à se faire une place dans son cœur inexistant. 'C'est à cause de ce quelque chose dans ses yeux' songea-t-il en lui-même.

Il s'était trouvé captivé par ces grands yeux verts au premier regard qu'il avait posé sur eux. Ils étaient si semblables à ses propres yeux avant qu'ils ne deviennent d'un rouge pourpre, preuve de l'étendue de son obsession pour tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé qu'Harry n'allait pas mourir mais vivre et devenir son héritier. Il savait Harry suffisamment puissant pour mériter le statut d'héritier de Serpentard.

Il savait aussi qu'Harry pouvait parfaitement prendre soin de lui-même, il était entraîné par le Dark Lord en personne depuis l'âge de sept ans, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de commencer à ressentir lui aussi une certaine impatience vis-à-vis du temps que prenait cette dernière mission. Harry devrait certainement déjà être de retour maintenant.

Il avança de quelques pas derrière Bella et l'entendit murmurer ses inquiétudes au sujet du garçon. Il sourit à nouveau. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait à faire que quand il en allait d'Harry.

«Si ton objectif est de lustrer le sol avec ta cape, je te conseil vivement de parcourir l'étendue totale de la pièce, cette endroit est suffisamment propre.» Voldemort du réprimer son envie de rire face à l'expression interloquée du visage de Bella tandis qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face.

«Pardon Maître… j'étais juste… en train d'attendre» réussit-elle à balbutier tout en s'inclinant rapidement pour embrasser l'ourlet des robes de son Maître.

«Et pourrais-je savoir le nom de la personne que tu attends si impatiemment, Bella?» s'enquit-il tout en connaissant parfaitement bien la réponse.

«Harry, Maître» répondit-elle avec hésitation «Il est parti depuis presque quatre heures à présent et je commence…» elle s'interrompit brusquement quand les lourdes portes en chênes s'ouvrirent et qu'Harry entra dans la pièce.

Bella changea rapidement l'inquiétude inscrite sur ses traits par un visage dénué d'expression et se tourna pour regarder son fils adoptif. Harry stoppa subitement d'avancer et se débarrassa de son masque argenté, révélant ainsi son visage séduisant à son père et à Bella. Il leur adressa un sourire et vint se tenir stoïquement en face de son père.

«C'est fait père, Riley est réduit au silence. Définitivement.»

Harry s'exprimait d'une voix douce et cherchait dans les yeux de son père ce qu'il avait toujours désespérément besoin d'y trouver. Un regard de fierté. Voldemort sourit et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry avant de le sonder d'un regard plein d'émerveillement. Harry n'avait que seize ans mais il était loin d'être encore un enfant, il était devenu un sorcier dont les pouvoirs et les connaissances étaient tels que la plupart des sorciers d'âges mûrs, qui étaient pourtant en possession de leur plein potentiel magique, ne pouvaient rivaliser avec lui. Riley avait pratiquement le double de l'âge d'Harry mais en dépit de cela Harry était parvenu à l'éliminer sans récolter la moindre égratignure.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps pour revenir?» demanda-t-il alors qu'il conduisait Harry vers l'un des ses quartier.

«Le maudit Ordre était là» Harry cracha le mot _Ordre_ comme si c'était une malédiction. «Je ne pouvais pas attirer l'attention sur moi alors j'ai dû attendre un certain temps avant de pouvoir atteindre Riley».

«Bien, il est bon que tu ne te sois pas fait remarquer par eux»

Voldemort était toujours inquiet à l'idée que l'Ordre puisse capturer Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait qu'ils puissent glaner des informations de l'adolescent car il était certain que celui-ci préférerait mourir plutôt que de le trahir. Non, c'était qu'il avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à son héritier.

Voldemort avait gardé le secret sur Harry pendant si longtemps, mais maintenant que celui-ci avait commencé à se voir attribuer des missions, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne découvre que Voldemort avait un fils. La présence de Harry avait aussi été gardée secrète des Mangemorts car Voldemort savait parfaitement bien que la plupart de ses serviteurs espéraient se voir transférer les pouvoirs du Dark Lord lorsque le temps serait venu. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de quiconque se dresserait sur leur chemin. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'identité d'Harry était gardée secrète et seule une poignée de Mangemorts faisant partis de son cercle intérieur avait jamais pu voir son visage. En toutes autres occasions, Harry avait toujours porté un masque d'argent.

Dix mois auparavant, l'existence de Harry avait été dévoilée et les réactions de ses serviteurs s'étaient révélées infiniment divertissantes pour le Dark Lord. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment un gamin d'à peine plus de quinze allait un jour les commander et devenir leur maître. Ils faisaient déjà référence à lui en l'appelant 'jeune maître' et l'un de ses Mangemort l'avait même affectueusement nommé le 'Dark Prince'. Il s'agissait en fait de Lucius Malfoy qui avait eut connaissance de l'existence d'Harry depuis le début.

«Harry, je veux que tu ailles te reposer. Nous dînerons plus tard.» Voldemort voulait que son fils aille se reposer car il savait qu'Harry n'avouerait jamais de lui-même qu'il se sentait fatigué ou affamé.

«Oui père» répondit Harry avant de quitter la pièce pour aller se détendre dans sa chambre.

Bella s'excusa auprès de son Maître et s'empressa de quitter la pièce à la suite d'Harry.

Ses appartements étaient situés dans un emplacement caché du château qui était la propriété de Lord Voldemort. Harry avait toujours eu conscience de sa propre importance mais il n'en avait pas pour autant abandonnée l'idée d'explorer. Cependant, un incident survenu lorsqu'il avait sept ans lui avait enseigné par la manière forte l'intérêt qu'il avait à rester un secret. Voilà pourquoi son père lui avait dédié une entière aile du château. Enfant, il avait passé des heures à explorer son environnement et il y avait vécu d'innombrables aventures.

Harry ouvrit la porte qui fermait l'entrée de sa chambre. C'était une pièce gigantesque qui renfermait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin pour s'entraîner, pour méditer et pour faire, d'une manière plus générale, tout ce qu'il voulait. Il s'avança devant l'énorme garde-robe et l'ouvrit sans aide de sa baguette. Il en sortit une paire de robes bleues foncées pour remplacer celles, d'un vert sombre, qu'il portait. Il se planta devant le miroir et se tint simplement là le temps d'un moment pour examiner son reflet. Il n'avait jamais accordée une grande importance à son apparence et celle-ci n'en avait d'ailleurs nullement besoin car il était naturellement beau, et cela, sans égard pour les circonstances. Il passa la main dans ses boucles indisciplinées et écarta les mèches qui lui barraient les yeux. La lumière fut alors retenue captive de son étrange cicatrice, la rendant visible contre son front. Harry traça lentement la ligne de sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait toujours fait partie d'Harry aussi loin que celui-ci s'en souvenait et c'était la seule chose dans son apparence qu'il aimait. Ses indomptables cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts étincelants et le reste de ses traits appartenaient à quelqu'un qu'il méprisait de tout son être. Son père ne l'avait jamais autorisé à changer son apparence physique comme Harry l'en avait toujours supplié. Harry inclina légèrement la tête et sourit tandis qu'il enlevait ses robes vertes. Bien qu'il ne soit âgé que de quinze ans, il avait déjà le corps d'un guerrier. Son corps était agréablement musclé et il avait travaillé très dur pour qu'il soit de cette façon. D'interminables heures d'entraînement intensif avaient contribuées à lui donner un corps aux courbes et aux muscles bien définis dont Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fier. Il n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit, il était juste parfait pour son âge. Si Harry avait été à l'école, comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, il aurait été très populaire auprès des filles. Il était sur le point de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche quand quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre.

Harry se retourna pour voir Bella se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry lui décocha un sourire en coin mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il attrapait une grande serviette de bain et commençait à se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Elle mit une main sur son épaule nue pour l'arrêter et le tourna gentiment vers elle. Harry leva les yeux vers Bella et reconnut l'expression de son regard.

Il soupira.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella?» demanda-t-il en se détachant de son emprise.

«Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.» répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Harry la contourna et reprit sa marche vers la salle de bain.

«Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien?» s'enquit-il en lui tournant toujours le dos.

Il détestait ça quand Bella se comportait en mère poule. Honnêtement, ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

«Tu sembles un peu éreinté et il t'a fallut quatre heures pour accomplir une tâche que tu aurais put faire en une.» elle était sincèrement préoccupée à son sujet.

«Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du attendre jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre s'en aille.» Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle d'eau et se retourna pour croiser son regard. «Très franchement Bella, tu devrais plutôt focaliser cette brillante attention qui est la tienne sur d'autres choses que moi. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même, seul.»

Bella rosit un peu avant de lancer à Harry un regard glacé. «Je suis vraiment désolé jeune maître. Aller vous rafraîchir, je vous en prie, et rejoignez-nous pour le débriefing.» Elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre de Harry.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et entra dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas voulu parler sèchement à Bella mais il était réellement trop fatigué, il pensa qu'une douche chaude le remettrait d'aplomb et qu'il se rachèterait auprès d'elle plus tard.

* * *

Note: je suis longtemps resté bloquée sur un paragraphe ce qui m'a empêchée de terminer plus rapidement ce chapitre. Désolé pour le retard et les probables fautes d'orthographe. Bye!


	3. Meurtres

Auteur: **Kurinoone**.

Traductrice: **Cassis Blake**

**Note**: Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai une vie moi aussi. Je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur le sujet. Bonne lecture et comme à l'habitude, mea culpa pour les fautes.

* * *

Lily ne passait pas un bon moment. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'elle attendait impatiemment le retour de James et à peine était-il rentré qu'ils n'avaient pu échanger que quelques mots avant que le Professeur Dumbledore ne requiert un urgent meeting de l'Ordre. James n'avait même pas eut le temps de saluer Damien. Elle s'assit, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et essaya de masquer sa mauvaise humeur. Franchement, une dizaine de minutes seule avec son mari était tout ce qu'elle voulait, était-ce trop demandé ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque la pièce tourna soudainement silencieuse. James prit un siège à côté de Lily et lui serra gentiment la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Scrutant la pièce du regard, elle vit la fatigue sur tous ces visages familiers. Il y avait le perpétuellement paranoïaque Maugrey Fol'œil, assis aux côtés de l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks était facilement repérable avec ses cheveux roses bonbon. Sirius et Remus se trouvaient auprès de James. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall étaient assis à l'avant de la pièce d'où ils observaient Dumbledore avec curiosité. A leurs côtés, il y avait deux sièges vides que Lily essayait d'ignorer. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de songer à nouveau à eux. Elle observa le reste des occupants de la pièce, des employés du Ministère de la Magie pour la plupart, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien.

Son attention se focalisa instantanément sur le Directeur lorsque celui-ci vint se tenir debout devant tous les occupants. Albus Dumbledore paraissait immensément fatigué et avait les traits tirés, comme la majorité des personnes présentes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et la pièce, où l'on entendait que des chuchotements, devint complètement silencieuse. Il pouvait facilement lire les expressions que la majorité d'entre eux affichaient ; il y avait ceux qui paraissaient ennuyés par cette réunion de dernière minute tandis que d'autres semblaient se préparer à recevoir de tragiques nouvelles. Dumbledore décida de leur faire part de la raison qui avait motivé ce meeting.

« Mesdames, Messieurs. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation en un si court laps de temps. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ont dû annuler ou réarranger leurs plans alors je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. » Il lança un regard appuyé à l'intention de Lily qui se sentit rougir et baissa le regard sur ses mains qui reposaient croisées dans son giron.

« Tout va bien, Lils. Personne d'autre n'a remarqué. » plaisanta Sirius.

Lily lui décocha un regard noir mais ne répondit rien.

« Le but de cette réunion est de discuter des faits étranges qui se sont déroulés ces derniers mois. » poursuivit Dumbledore. « Comme vous le savez tous, il y a eut un certain nombre d'attaques centrés sur les Mangemorts lors des mois précédents. Plusieurs d'entre eux furent tués, d'autres gravement blessés mais laissés à dessein en vie. Ceux-ci se sont livrés _d'eux-mêmes_ aux Détraqueurs d'Azkaban pour échapper à toute autre attaque. Ceci ne devrait pas être une source d'inquiétudes mais étant donné que ni le Ministère ni l'Ordre n'ont revendiqué la responsabilité de ces attaques, cela nous amène à la question de l'identité de cet assaillant. »

« Quelle importance cela a-t-il ? Quiconque est responsable, ils tuent des Mangemorts. Ils nous aident. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être une source d'inquiétudes ? » demanda Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

Quelques personnes marquèrent leurs assentiments à la déclaration de Maugrey.

« C'est une source d'inquiétudes parce que nous ne savons pas qui agit ainsi ni leurs raisons. » explique Dumbledore.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est formé une autre société secrète. Comme l'Ordre, peut-être que quelqu'un à fondé un autre groupe pour combattre Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'ils ont pris les Mangemorts pour cibles. » suggéra Tonks.

« C'est une possibilité. » Dumbledore hocha la tête dans sa direction. « Cependant, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de faire la lumière sur cette affaire, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Lily nota qu'il y avait quelque chose que Dumbledore semblait s'empêcher de dire. Elle côtoyait Dumbledore depuis longtemps ; d'abord en tant qu'étudiante, puis en tant que membre de l'Ordre et enfin en tant que membre du personnel enseignant. Assez longtemps pour se rendre compte que le vieux sorcier était incertain et qu'il hésitait à révéler ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Dumbledore, y a-t-il plus ? » s'enquit-elle en se demandant s'il avait d'autres nouvelles.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Lily et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots qui exprimeraient au mieux ses pensées. Avec un soupir, il débuta.

« J'ai un soupçon, et en l'état actuel des choses il ne s'agit bien que d'un soupçon, mais après avoir prit connaissance du rapport qui relatait les décès des Mangemorts, je pense que Voldemort pourrait en être responsable. »

Toutes les personnes présentes retinrent audiblement leur souffle à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore soupira intérieurement. Combien de fois leur avait-il répété qu'avoir peur d'un nom était clairement stupide ? Voldemort n'allait pas soudainement apparaître si l'on prononçait son nom à haute voix.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » questionna McGonagall, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Comme je l'ai souligné, il ne s'agit que d'une suspicion. Ce que je sais assurément, c'est que si les hommes de Voldemort avaient étés pris pour cibles et tués de cette façon, il ne resterait pas assis en permettant le déciment de ses troupes. D'après les rapports que nous avons recueillis, rien ne laisse supposer que Voldemort soit en train de planifier quoique ce soit pour stopper ces meurtres. Il semblerait qu'il soit actuellement content de la disparition de ces hommes. Cela me laisse penser que ces hommes lui avaient peut-être causés du tort, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que par conséquent il ait décidé d'orchestré leur meurtre. » termina Dumbledore.

« Mais pourquoi voudrait-il tuer ses propres hommes ? Cela n'a aucun sens. » interrogea Remus.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle je crois qu'il serait bon de récolter autant d'information que nous pourrons. » Ces mots sitôt prononcés, Dumbledore fixa Rogue du regard.

« Severus, je dois vous demander d'essayer de récolter autant d'information que vous le pourrez. J'ai là une liste de tous les noms des Mangemorts décédés. Voyez si vous pouvez trouver la mission qui était la leur avant leur mort. Voyez aussi s'ils avaient contrariés en quoique ce soit Voldemort. »

Dumbledore passa le parchemin à Rogue qui le prit mais ne le regarda pas. Ces yeux étaient fixés sur Dumbledore.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie pour votre patience. » conclu Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête poli en direction de chacun.

James se leva de son siège. Sa tête tournait suite aux nouvelles qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » le questionna Sirius. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'agit d'une autre société secrète ou que Vous-Savez-Qui a juste décidé qu'il avait besoin de nouveau serviteurs ? »

Lily lui lança un regard furieux mais ne commenta pas.

« Je ne sais pas Patmol. Il est vrai que c'est troublant. » dit James.

« Je suis avec Maugrey. Je ne crois pas que nous devrions nous soucier de qui les tue, aussi longtemps que ses victimes sont des Mangemorts, nous devrions être reconnaissants. » continua Sirius, accompagnant ses amis jusqu'au foyer de la cheminée. Il n'avait nulle part où aller puisque le quartier général de l'Ordre était sa maison.

James ne dit rien. Il agréa silencieusement avec Dumbledore. Si Voldemort était préoccupé par la mort de ces hommes, il agirait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas inquiet ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ; il était celui qui avait ordonné ces meurtres.

* * *

Voilà. Ce fut dur de m'y remettre mais le chapitre 3 est finalement terminé.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


	4. L'univers du Prince

Auteur: **Kurinoone**.

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake.**

**Note**: je vous avais prédis un chapitre de Darkest Hour et voilà que j'update le quatrième chapitre de TDW à la place.. faut pas chercher à comprendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous et merci à chaque personne m'ayant laissé un petit mot. Cela m'oblige à me bouger pour cette fic.

* * *

Harry soupira et tenta une nouvelle fois de se concentrer. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de maîtriser ce maudit sortilège pour que vienne s'ajouter à cette difficulté une peine des plus déplaisante en provenance de sa cicatrice, peine qui venait sournoisement briser tous ses efforts de concentration. Il essaya à nouveau de prêter plus d'attention à Bella tandis que celle-ci lui répétait que pour réaliser adéquatement la malédiction il devait se focaliser sur l'intense envie de causer de la souffrance chez sa victime pour que l'os se fracture efficacement. C'était le seul moyen pour que le sort du brise-os fonctionne correctement. Son discours incessant sur la souffrance ne faisait qu'amplifier les maux de tête que Harry ressentait. Il décocha à Bella un regard noir comme celle-ci s'amusait clairement du fait que, pour une fois, il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser une discipline dont elle était elle-même experte.

« Aww que se passe-t-il Prince, nous avons un jour sans aujourd'hui ? » ricana-t-elle a voix basse tout en l'observant se frotter le front avec frustration.

« La ferme Bella, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes petits persiflages aujourd'hui. » répliqua-t-il tout en se massant le front en usant des articulations de sa main.

Le sourire moqueur qui ornait son visage s'effaça instantanément et elle se précipita vers Harry.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que c'est encore ta cicatrice ? Désolée Harry, je n'avais pas réalisé. »

Elle s'excusait tout en dégageant la main d'Harry qui reposait sur son front et en essayant de déterminer le degré de peine dans lequel était plongé celui-ci. Harry tentait de rester imperméable à la douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il haïssait ça. Il avait en horreur d'être une sorte de jauge de l'humeur de son père. Quand il était plus jeune, Malfoy et les autres membres du premier ordre des Mangemorts avait l'habitude de s'enquérir auprès d'Harry pour savoir si sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir avant qu'ils n'aillent voir Lord Voldemort. Si celle-ci ne lui causait aucune souffrance avant cela, elle lui faisait définitivement mal après qu'ils se soient présentés devant lui.

Harry serra les dents et essaya de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Bella. Il pouvait gérer cela sans elle.

« Bella, je vais bien. Laisse-moi juste seul pour le moment. Nous pourrons reprendre l'entraînement après que père ce soit calmé. »

« Très bien, Harry. Fais-moi seulement savoir quand tu seras prêt. »

Bella se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie de ses quartiers privés. Parvenue à la porte, elle se tourna vers lui juste à temps pour le voir frotter sa cicatrice. 'Il est trop fier pour son propre bien' songea-t-elle.

« Harry, je reviens immédiatement avec une potion apaisante et je ne veux rien entendre de toi n'en ayant nul besoin ! »

Harry lui sourit faiblement et acquiesça légèrement de la tête. Il ne dirait pas non à un quelconque moyen de calmer la souffrance en ce moment. Il appréciait vraiment Bella ; c'était uniquement lorsqu'elle se mettait à devenir trop maternelle envers lui qu'il se sentait inconfortable.

Elle était celle qui l'avait le plus entraîné avec son père. Elle faisait un bon professeur et il pouvait voir qu'elle se souciait de lui. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit sage comme son père lui avait toujours appris que les sentiments tels que l'amour et l'affection ne faisaient que d'affaiblir les pouvoirs des êtres. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'en plaindre vu qu'il se souciait de Bella lui aussi. Elle l'avait élevé après tout.

Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Bella revenir dans la pièce.

« Tiens » dit-elle en lui plaçant une petite bouteille verte dans la main.

Harry la prit avec gratitude et il avala la potion d'une seule traite. L'effet fut instantané mais la peine que lui infligeait sa cicatrice ne fut que quelque peu assourdie. Elle ne partirait pleinement que lorsque son père se serait débarrassé de sa colère, puisque c'était la cause première de l'intense inconfort qu'éprouvait Harry.

« Pourquoi décide-t-il toujours de devenir immensément furieux ou ennuyé lorsque je suis aux alentours. » déplora Harry.

« Ne sois pas irrespectueux, Harry ! » le réprimanda sèchement Bella.

Harry laissa échapper un bref rire moqueur avant de lui lancer un regard vert assassin.

« Et bien excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier la vivifiante sensation d'avoir ma tête couper en deux ! »

« Il ne le fait pas exprès, Harry. Il ne voudrait jamais ta souffrance, et encore moins être celui qui te l'inflige. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre quand un pique de peine particulièrement vicieux explosa dans sa tête, lui faisant s'agripper le front et incitant à s'échapper de sa bouche un furieux sifflement face à la douleur. Bella se rua immédiatement au côté d'Harry, s'inquiétant des raisons qui pouvaient provoquer une telle colère chez son Lord.

« Ca suffit ! Je vais aller voir ce qui le rend si 'émotionnel' ! » ces mots dits, Harry se leva, agrippa son masque argenté et s'élança hors de ses appartements.

Il fut devant les portes en chênes qui menaient aux quartiers privés de son père en quelques minutes. Harry avait dix ans lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de tous les passages secrets que contenaient Riddle Manoir. Harry plaça le masque sur son visage et frappa à la porte une fois. Sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra les appartements personnels de son père et franchit immédiatement les portes de la salle d'audience. Lord Voldemort fut surprit de voir la précipitation dans laquelle se trouvait son jeune héritier mais il réalisa rapidement pourquoi celui-ci était là. Instantanément il commença à répéter son mantra pour dissiper la rage qui bouillait férocement en lui. Il leva également le maléfice Endoloris qu'il avait placé sur Crabbe. Le pathétique Mangemort se remit lentement sur ses pieds, ses membres toujours parcourus de violents tremblements.

« Maître… p-pardonnez-moi… Maître…c-cela n'arrivera p-plus jamais… »

« Silence ! »

Voldemort siffla furieusement et indiqua d'un geste de la main à Crabbe de le débarrasser de sa présence. Remerciant silencieusement le Prince Noir pour son entrée, Crabbe quitta rapidement les lieux.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Harry enleva son masque et fixa directement son père du regard.

Lord Voldemort se calma rien qu'en observant Harry. Il sourit et fit signe à celui-ci de venir plus près. Harry avança de quelques pas vers lui puis s'arrêta. Il était le seul que son père n'autorisait pas à s'incliner devant lui.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil à la question de son père.

« J'ai juste pensé que j'allais venir voir ce qui vous mettait tant en colère père avant que ma tête ne vole en éclats ! »

Harry prononça ces mots de la voix la plus venimeusement douce qu'il puisse produire.

Lord Voldemort aurait instantanément tué n'importe quelle autre personne osant s'adresser à lui sur un tel ton. Cependant, Harry était différent des autres. Après tout il était l'unique fils de Lord Voldemort.

« Cet imbécile de Crabbe m'a rapporté des nouvelles alarmantes. Il semblerait que Riley ait eut un complice. »

La frustration et l'énervement d'Harry disparurent complètement et il passa immédiatement en mode 'combattant'.

« Quels sont vos ordres, père ? » demanda-t-il, son expression impassible.

Lord Voldemort vint s'arrêter aux côtés de son fils et posa une main pâle et osseuse sur son épaule, fixant sur lui le poids de son regard.

« Extermine le rat ! » dit-il et les yeux d'Harry devinrent instantanément froids et dénués de toute émotion.

Il autorisa son père à entrer dans son esprit et bientôt il sut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour remplir sa mission. Harry avait désormais un nom, une adresse et un visage. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Harry était sur le point de tourner les talons lorsque son père resserra son emprise sur lui et plaça un long doigt sous son menton, inclinant légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir scruter du regard les yeux d'émeraudes.

« Il me déplaît que tu aies été incommodé par tout ceci Harry. Tu sais à quel point je hais t'attirer dans le tourbillon de mes émotions. »

Harry sourit, et un peu de chaleur naquit dans ses orbes vertes.

« Je sais père, c'est juste que c'était un petit peu trop cette fois et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu voir ce qui n'allait pas. »

Voldemort regarda Harry se détourner et quitter ses quartiers. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel lien se formerait avec son héritier quand il avait donné à Harry cette cicatrice. Parfois il se sentait même désolé pour le pauvre garçon. Il souffrait à chaque fois que Lord Voldemort éprouvait une intense émotion. Cela n'avait aucune importance s'il était heureux ou triste. Toute émotion forte procurait à Harry une intense souffrance. Lord Voldemort avait promis de garder son tempérament sous contrôle pour le salut d'Harry lorsqu'il se trouvait aux alentours de celui-ci. Il semblait qu'Harry ne fut immensément affecté que lorsqu'il se trouvait à forte proximité du Seigneur Noir. Quand il était très loin de lui, Harry était toujours capable de dire ce qu'il ressentait mais cela ne se manifestait que par le biais d'une faible douleur qu'il pouvait à présent bloquer sans difficulté.

Lord Voldemort s'assit sur son trône et pensa silencieusement à Hunt. Il aurait du voir venir l'évidente possibilité que Riley ait eut un complice. Ce petit rat allait payer ! Son fils y veillerait.

* * *

Voilà. Court, je sais, mais je devrais mettre un nouveau chapitre rapidement en ligne si je vois que celui-ci vous plaît.

Dans le prochain chapitre : confrontation entre le Prince noir et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.


	5. Une mission

Auteur: **Kurinoone**

Traductrice: **Cassis Blake**

**Note**: maintenant que j'ai "terminé" Darkest Hour, je me remets à bosser sur cette trad. Je vous annonce déjà que les précédents chapitres traduits (si horriblement que j'en ai honte) sont en cours de révisions. Leur version corrigé sera en ligne la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture.

* * *

James scruta du regard le bâtiment désert. Que quelqu'un choisisse de vivre de son plein gré dans un ancien entrepôt, cela le dépassait. Il s'avança silencieusement en direction du bâtiment avant de donner le signal à deux autres Aurors de vérifier et de sécuriser l'arrière du building.

Ils avaient reçu l'information qu'un Mangemort se cachait là. La raison pour laquelle un Mangemort avait décider de trouver refuge dans un entrepôt glacial était un mystère. James et une équipe de quatre autres Aurors avaient été envoyé pour mener une investigation et appréhender le Mangemort. James, son meilleur ami Sirius, un membre de l'Ordre Kingsley Shacklebolt et deux Aurors attachés au Ministère, Liam et Nathan, constituait l'équipe.

Sirius et Kingsley restèrent aux côtés de James pendant que les deux autres Aurors se dirigeaient sans faire de bruit vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Jusque là, il n y avait aucun signe du Mangemort.

Comme James s'apprêtait à tourner au coin du bâtiment, il remarqua un homme blond de petite taille, assis à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, le dos pressé contre le mur. Son visage était caché par ses mains et il semblait frissonner. De froid ou de peur ? James n'aurait su le dire.

James, Sirius et Kingsley sortirent leur baguette, échangeant des regards de connivence comme ils se préparaient à approcher l'homme. S'ils constataient la présence de la marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche de l'individu prouvant son statut de Mangemort, ils procéderaient à son arrestation.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'avancer vers lui, un bruit sec semblable à un claquement résonna lourdement dans le bâtiment vide. C'était le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on refermait violemment. Le son fit écho tout autour d'eux comme les fenêtre et les portes du bâtiment tout entier se verrouillaient magiquement. Le suspect releva vivement la tête face au vacarme de cliquetis métalliques et sonda l'entrepôt des yeux, l'air affolé, sa baguette tendue devant lui comme une arme. James, Sirius et Kingsley se cachèrent à sa vue, chacun des hommes trouvant refuge sous le couvert de quelque chose.

Ils observèrent l'homme blond bondir sur ses pieds, ses yeux scrutant avec panique chaque coin et recoin, sa baguette toujours dressée protectivement devant lui. Soudain il s'immobilisa et se tourna pour faire face à une nouvelle source sonore. James l'entendit lui aussi, un son à l'origine clairement identifiable.

Des bruits de pas.

Quelqu'un marchait dans leur direction. James se tordit le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil prudent au-dessus de la caisse derrière laquelle il se cachait, tentant d'apercevoir la personne qui s'approchait d'eux. Il pensa brièvement à Liam ou à Nathan mais les deux Aurors se seraient montrés plus discret. Ils ne s'avanceraient pas aussi hardiment à la rencontre d'un homme suspecté d'être un Mangemort. Qui qu'elle soit, cette personne ne faisait aucun effort pour être silencieuse.

Le petit homme blond laissa soudainement échapper une exclamation étouffée, un bruit qui était à mi-chemin entre un sanglot et un cri. La terreur qui l'habitait était évidente tandis qu'il se reculait jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur, brandissant toujours sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

Les Aurors virent ce qui avait capté l'attention de l'homme mais ils ne purent comprendre sa réaction. Devant eux se tenait un adolescent entièrement vêtu de noir à l'exception notable du masque argentée qui cachait ses traits et celui-ci s'avançait vers le suspect. Les bruit de pas audacieux et la démarche assurée lui appartenaient. Le garçon au visage masqué s'arrêta à quelque mètres de l'homme tremblant.

« C'est toi ! » dit l'homme d'une voix apeurée, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le garçon. « C'est toi ! Le Prince des ténèbres ! »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. « Prince des ténèbres », voilà bien un nom des plus inhabituels.

« Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? » répondit l'adolescent d'une voix pleine de moquerie.

James en fut stupéfait. La voix trahissait clairement le fait que c'était bien un adolescent qui se trouvait derrière le masque. Mais il y avait quelque d'autre à propos de cette voix qui le perturbait. Un étrange sentiment de familiarité qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer.

Le Mangemort tomba brusquement à genoux, sa baguette glissant de ses doigts gourds pour choir sur le sol, inutile.

« S'il vous plaît, Prince ! Ne me tuez pas ! S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié ! » s'écria l'homme.

James ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme était à ce point effrayé. 'Ce n'est qu'un enfant!' pensa-t-il intérieurement. Quel risque pouvait-il bien causé ? D'autant que James pouvait en jugé de là où il se trouvait, le garçon ne pointait même pas sa baguette sur l'homme. L'adolescent se tenait devant le mangemort sans arme visible entre les mains et pourtant l'homme adulte tremblait de peur. James enjoignit silencieusement Sirius et Kinsley d'agir à son signal. Tous deux acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Tu ne mérites pas ma pitié, Hunt. » répondit simplement le garçon. « Tu as trahi mon père, la seule chose que tu mérite est la mort. » A ces mots, le garçon sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

James se prépara à se jeter sur le garçon. Il était venu pour arrêter le mangemort, pas pour observer celui-ci se faire tuer. James n'avait aucune compassion pour les mangemorts mais s'il pouvait sauver la vie de cet homme, il lui extorquerait d'importantes informations, des informations qui pourraient le mener à Voldemort. Et James était prêt à tout pour arriver jusqu'à celui-ci.

« Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Riley ! Il était l'unique responsable ! » répondit désespérément Hunt. « C'est lui qui essayait de faire chanter le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Je n'avais rien a voir avec ça ! Je le jure ! Je suis un fidèle serviteur de mon Seigneur, Lord Voldemort, et de vous-même mon Prince ! Je suis le serviteur de Lord Voldemort et de son fils. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie ! » L'homme commença à sangloter.

James se figea en plein mouvement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Voldemort avait un fils ? James regarda les mines également alarmées de Sirius et Kingsley. Sous le choque, ils étaient tous deux devenu très pales. Cette révélation les pétrifiait tous sur place.

James se détourna pour observer à nouveau l'adolescent masqué, le voyant sous une toute autre lumière. Il était le fils de Voldemort, le plus cruel, le plus sadique meurtrier que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu. Ce garçon était sa chair et son sang. James comprenait à présent le comportement paniqué de Hunt.

« Tu as comploté contre Lord Voldemort. Pour cet acte, il n y a aucune miséricorde. » le garçon pointa sa baguette en direction de la tête de Hunt, visant entre ses deux yeux. « Mon père n'oublie jamais et je ne pardonne rien. »

« S'il vous plaît, mon Prince ! Non, non, je vous en prie ! Pitié ! » Hunt pleurait sans retenue à présent, reculant devant le garçon et la baguette de celui-ci.

James envoya le signal et les trois Aurors se jettèrent sur le garçon en même temps. Trois sortilèges « Stupefix » foncèrent vers l'adolescent. Avant même qu'une des trois malédictions n'ai eu le temps de l'atteindre, le garçon agita sa baguette et un bouclier d'un bleu électrique se dressa devant lui, le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds. Les jets de lumières rouge du stupefix entrèrent en collision avec la bulle protectectrice et s'évaporèrent dans les airs.

Le garçon masqué baissa son bouclier et pivota sur ses talons pour faire face aux trois Aurors ébahis. Pendant quelques secondes tout paru se figer. James vit au travers des fentes du masque d'incroyables yeux verts scanner chacun des trois aurors. Quand ces yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il sentit un frison lui parcourir l'échine. Les yeux verts étincellèrent ardemment et James, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Tout sembla s'accèlérer après cela. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de cligner des yeux, James fut subitement projeté dans les airs. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, confus et le souffle court tout en cherchant à savoir comment il avait été attaqué. Il réalisa qu'il avait été touché par une incantation non verbal et non gestuel. Il ne resta pas longtemps étendu au sol se remettant vivement sur ses pieds, sa baguette prête en position offensive. Il vit Kingsley et Sirius envoyer deux sortilèges vers le garçon mais celles-ci ne succédèrent pas à toucher leur cible.

L'adolescent s'écarta nonchalamment du champ des sortilèges et envoya à son tour plusieurs sorts en direction de Sirius et Kingsley. James se précipita vers eux, essayant de s'approcher suffisamment pour prendre part au duel. Il vit du coin de l'œil le mangemort, Hunt, ramper rapidement pour se mettre à couvert. Celui-ci se traina jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres mais ne réussi pas à l'ouvrir. Le Prince avait bouclé fenêtres et portes derrière lui quand il était arrivé. Hunt se mit à chercher des yeux quelque chose qu'il puisse utiliser pour briser une vitre et tenter de s'échapper. L'attention de James se reporta promptement sur ses amis tandis qu'ils affrontaient le Prince Sombre.

Kingsley s'élança vers le garçon comme Sirius envoyait dans sa direction trois nouvelles malédictions successives. L'adolescent dévia les deux premières et évita la troisième avec une relative facilité. Avant que Kingley n'ait pu l'atteindre, le garçon se retourna et lui asséna un majestueux coup pieds en plein milieu du torse, envoyant le grand et imposant Auror voler dans la direction opposé.

James envoya à nouveau le sort « Stupefix » sur le garçon mais celui-ci évita une fois de plus le sortilège comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde.

Au lieu de viser James, l'adolescent lança une malédiction vers Sirius.

« Incendio ! »

James regarda avec horreur l'ourlet des robes de Sirius prendre feu.

« Sirius ! » hurla James mais son ami éteignit calmement les flammes d'un geste de sa baguette.

Kingsley était parvenu à se remettre debout et ne perdit pas de temps pour contre-attaquer le garçon.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » tonna l'Auror, de sa voix de ténor.

Un bouclier bleu se matérialisa à nouveau devant le garçon, le recouvrant totalement et le protégeant de toute attaque. James était éberlué. Il n'avait jamais vu un bouclier faire cela auparavant.

Fort heureusement, le bruit causé par leur duel avait alarmé Liam et Nathan et ceux-ci couraient vers eux. Ils parurent dans un premier temps surpris, voyant avec qui leurs collègues se battaient mais ils savient que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Ils prirent à leur tour le garçon d'assaut, envoyant deux sortilèges de désarmement vers lui.

L'adolescent exécuta une figure acrobatique pour échapper à ceux-ci avant de retalier. Il leva la main en direction de Liam et l'Auror fut projeté dans les airs avant d'entrer violemment en collision avec un mur.

« Diffendo ! » cria le garçon vers Nathan. Une profonde coupure apparu sur le torse de l'homme, le faisant instinctivement lâcher sa baguette pour se tenir la poitrine. Il s'effondra au sol avec un râle de douleur.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam et James unirent leurs forces contre le garçon. Leurs quatre sortilèges ne réussirent pas à transpercer le bouclier de celui-ci. Abaissant momentanément sa garde, le garçon pointa sa baguette sur le plafond.

« Confringo ! »

Le charme d'explosion frappa les longs tuyaux recouvrant toute la longueur du plafond. Dans un horrible craquement métalique, ceux-ci se brisèrent avant de s'abattrent sur eux. Les quatre Aurors plongeaient vivement pour s'écarter du chemin de leurs chutes comme les énormes tubes métaliques venaient s'écraser au sol.

James se releva à temps pour voir l'adolescent masqué agripé Hunt par le col de ses robes et le tirer hors de la fenêtre. Il envoya valser le mangemort au sol, l'homme se retrouvant étendu de tout son long sur le béton. Hunt commença à ramper, terrorisé, pour s'écarter du garçon qui dirigeait une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur lui.

« Expelliarmus ! » Liam envoya le sortilège de désarmement vers le garçon mais sans succès comme celui-ci déviait sans peine le sort loin de lui.

Kingsley, Sirius et Liam servir de diversion à Hunt en bombardant l'adolescent de divers sorts et incantations, permettant à celui-ci de tenter une fois encore de fuir.

Alors que les trois Aurors se battait furieusement en duel avec le garçon, James fonça droit sur le mangemeort qui s'échinait vainement à briser une vitre avec une pierre. James attrapa l'homme par la manche de sa robe, le faisant sursauter.

« Si vous voulez vivre, je suggère que vous veniez avec moi ! » dit James.

Les yeux de Hunt se posèrent sur le combat qui se déroulait entre le Prince et les Aurors. Il se retourna lentement vers James pour lui faire face.

« Nous voulons vous arrêter. Il veut vous tuez. Choisisez ! » dit James d'une voix glaciale.

Ces mots semblèrent le sortirent de sa tétanie et il hocha énergiquement la tête.

James l'agrippa par le col de ses robes et courrut vers la sortie. Il savait que l'entreprot disposait de barrière anti-transplanage, il s'en était rendu compte avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils leur faudrait trouver un moyen de déverrouillé les portes pour sortir d'ici.

James était presque parvenu à la porte la plus proche quand il entendit une incantation qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Adflicto Corporis ! »

Un horrible cri de douleur transperça l'air, le faisant s'arrêter et se retourner. Il vit Liam au sol tenant sa jambre à deux mains tout en grognant de peine. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que sa jambe était fracturée.

Kingsley était lui aussi étendu au sol, inconscient, ce qui ne laissait plus que Sirius. James observa comme celui-ci semblait enfin à même de maîtriser l'adolescent en exerçant sur lui une prise offensive, son bras fermement placé autour de la nuque du garçon, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'étouffer.

« Je te tiens, gamin ! » se moqua Sirius.

Le garçon ne leva pas sa baguette pour se défendre. Au lieu de cela, il rejeta la tête en arrière, écrasant celle-ci contre le visage de Sirius. Avec un cri de douleur celui-ci relâcha prise, reculant de quelques pas tandis que du sang s'échappait de son nez cassé. Le garçon pivota sur ses talons et écrasa son poing sur la tempe de Sirius. L'Auror s'écroula au sol en grognant de peine.

Avant que le garçon n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Sirius lui décocha un solide coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou, le faisant tomber au sol. Sirius se remit de debout et attrappa le garçon.

James n'attendit pas de voir si Sirius avait réussi. Il devait emmener Hunt hors d'ici et vite. James agrippa le tremblant idiot et se dirigea vers la porte aussi prestement qu'il le put. Celle-ci était verrouillée mais James parvint à inverser le sortilège. La porte s'ouvrit avec un cliqueti et James s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, entrainant Hunt avec lui.

Ils ne s'étaient éloignés que de quelques pas de l'entrepôt quand James entendit toutes les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement derrière lui. Il n'interrompit pas sa course, s'il parvenait à aller en dehors des barrières de protections alors il pourrait transplanner avec Hunt.

James n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la limite des barrières de protections quant il senti un sort le frôler et frapper Hunt de plein fouet dans le dos. Celui-ci s'effondra lourdement au sol. James stoppa net, craignant que l'homme n'ait été atteint par le sortilège de la mort. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction du Mangemort l'informa que celui-ci respirait encore.

L'adolescent s'approchait calmement, s'immobilisant à quelques pas seulement d'eux. James se dressa devant Hunt, se servant de son corps pour faire barrière aux sortilèges du garçon. Au premier abord, l'adolescent semblait être parfaitement à l'aise mais un regard plus appuyé averti James que le garçon était en colère, très en colère. Son corps était rigide de frustration, ses phalanges blanchies de crispation tandis qu'il tenait sa baguette d'une main de fer. Les yeux verts derrière le masque argenté étaient rivés sur James et celui-ci senti à nouveau une grande sensation de malaise s'emparer de lui.

« Cet homme est à moi, » s'exprima le garçon d'une voix froide. « Il ne te concerne en rien. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin. »

James frémit. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude et dans sa voix qui faisaient se dresser les fins cheveux sur sa nuque. Le sentiment de familiarité était si fort qu'il annulait tous les autres sens de James. Au prix d'un gros effort, James leva sa baguette et la dirigea sur l'adolescent, défiant celui-ci du regard tout en restant protectivement devant Hunt.

« Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer. » déclara-t-il.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oh ? Depuis quand les Aurors protègent-ils les Mangemorts ? » demanda le garçon.

« Depuis que les Mangemorts ont commencer à se tuer entre eux. » répondit James.

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement, et en dépit du masque qui cachait son expression, James su qu'il était furieux.

« Je ne suis pas un de ces Mangemorts répugnants ! » gronda le garçon.

Ces mots choquèrent James mais il n'eut guère le temps de formuler une réponse comme le garçon tendait la main vers lui et d'un mouvement rapide du poignait l'envoyait valser au loin. James atterrit sur le sol dur avec un bruit sourd et se retrouva momentanément dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds et pivota sur ses talons pour voir le Prince Noir pointer sa baguette sur Hunt qui était toujours au sol et plaidait à présent pour sa vie.

« Non ! Non, s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié ! » supplia-t-il.

Le garçon ajusta son tir et prononça les mots maudits.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

James laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée comme il vit la lumière verte quitter la baguette du garçon et frapper Hunt droit entre les deux yeux. Hunt s'écroula et même à cette distance il n y avait aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'il était mort.

La colère envahi James alors qu'il observait le garçon s'éloigner d'une démarche sereine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En quelques instants, James se retrouva devant lui, lui barrant la route, sa baguette pointé droit sur l'adolescent.

« Hors de mon chemin, Potter ! » gronda le garçon

« Je ne crois pas, non ! » lui rétorqua James.

Le gamin sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire. Il avait à lui tout seul mis K.O. cinq Aurors, tué une personne de sang-froid et il n'avait pas une seule égratignure sur lui pour le prouver. James ne pouvait toujours pas croire avec quelle force il avait été soulevé du sol et projeté au loin.

« Bouge Potter ! »

«Force-moi s'y petite peste! »

Quelque chose changea dans les yeux du garçon. Il rengaina sa baguette et avança d'un pas vers lui. James était empli de confusion. 'Pourquoi a-t-il rangé sa baguette ?' se demanda-t-il.

« Comme tu voudras. » dit le garçon à voix basse.

D'un mouvement de la main, James fut à nouveau violemment projeté dans les airs et atterrit une fois de plus lourdement au sol. James serra les dents comme la douleur explosait dans son dos. Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put et se releva pour voir le garçon s'avancer vers la limite des protections anti-transplannage. James pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer.

« Stupefix ! » cria James mais l'adolescent évita facilement le sortilège en faisant un pas sur le côté.

James ajustait une nouvelle fois sa baguette en position de tir quand quelque chose vint voler vers lui et l'atteignit au bras droit. James laissa échapper une exclamation de peine et sa baguette tomba au sol. Il cligna des yeux sous la surprise à la vue du sang qui coulait d'une effroyable coupure qui était apparue sur son avant-bras. Quelque chose avait ouvert la chair sur toute la longueur jusqu'à son poignet. Il savait que ce n'était pas une malédiction car il avait vraiment senti quelque chose d'effiler sur son bras.

James rammassa promptement sa baguette du sol et considéra à nouveau le garçon. Il pourrait élucider ce qui c'était passé plus tard, maintenant il devait capturer le Prince. Il leva péniblement le bras et se concentra sur lui.

« Sorupto ! » gronda-t-il et un jet de lumière jaune quitta sa baguette pour atteindre le garçon au bras.

Une coupure apparu sur celui-ci et une fine ligne de sang se mit à ruisseler le long du bras du garçon. Celui-ci agripa son bras avec une exclamation de douleur. James vit l'adolescent fouiller dans ses robes et il se prépara promptement à envoyer une autre malédicition vers lui.

Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une nouvelle incantation, il sentit les mots s'étrangler dans sa gorge. James laissa tomber sa baguette et porta la main à son cou comme une douleur lancinante s'emparait de lui, lui voilant momentanément la vue.

James pouvait sentir le sang chaud couler le long de ses doigts et tremper le col de ses robes. Le côté gauche de son cou tout entier le faisait trembler d'agonie. La respiration de James se fit haletante comme il était à la recherche d'oxygène.

Il tomba à genoux et se tint la nuque à deux mains, dans un effort désespéré pour arrêter le flop de sang. Tout autour de lui sembla tourner au ralenti comme il s'affaisait face contre terre. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts et essaya de crier à l'aide, d'appeler Sirius mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Juste en face de lui, à demi-caché dans l'herbe, gisait un petit objet métallique. C'était un objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était petit et fait de métal avec quatre pointe acérées comme des rasoirs. Cela ressemblait à une main tenant plusieurs lames. Celles-ci était couvertes de sang. James réalisa subitement que c'était son sang.

C'était cet objet que le Prince avait utilisé pour l'attaquer. Son bras et son cou avait été déchirés par ces lames. Il n'avait pas vu le garçon les lancer. Il avait vu le garçon fouillé à l'intérieur de ses robes mais le reste n'avait été qu'un mouvement flou.

James pouvait entendre des cris au loin, mais il ne parvenait pas à leur donner du sens. Son monde sombrait dans les ténèbres. Puis il ne sut plus rien.

* * *

Voilà! Depuis le temps que je voulais poster ce chapitre! J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à le lire!


	6. Eloge d'un tueur

Auteure : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette trad' ! L'histoire est d'une telle qualité que vous ne le regretterez pas, vous verrez ! Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas toujours pouvoir y répondre mais ma vie d'étudiante à l'université ne me laisse guère de temps pour moi.

* * *

« Mais c'est tellement injuste ! » se plaignit Damien. Il était assis à la table des Gryffondors où il prenait son petit déjeuner avec ses camarades de maison mais sa mauvaise humeur inhabituelle l'empêchait d'apprécier le repas.

« Je sais que ça craint mon gars, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ? » dit Ron avant de se servir d'une demi-douzaine de pancakes et de les noyer dans du miel.

« Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que je vais manquer ça ! » poursuivit Damien. « J'attends depuis des semaines d'assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde. Papa a promis de venir me chercher et maintenant il décide juste de ne pas venir ! Je veux dire, pas même un mot d'excuse par chouette pour dire qu'il devait annuler. »

« Toujours en train de geindre à propos de cela ? Franchement, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ton père a des choses bien plus importantes à faire tu sais. » dit Hermione alors que Ginny et elle prenait place aux côtés de Damien et Ron.

« Qu'un jeu ? » répéta Damien. « Tu ne connais visiblement pas grand-chose au Quidditch, Hermione. Pas étonnant vu que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux apprendre dans un bouquin. »

La préfète des cinquièmes années prétendit ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire de son jeune ami. Au lieu de cela, elle se servit plusieurs toasts.

« Je suis sûre que M. Potter a été retenu par quelque chose d'important. » le consola Ginny. « Après tout, il n'est pas du genre à manquer un si grand match pour des peccadilles. »

'C'est une remarque pertinente.' songea Damien.

Pourquoi son père manquerait-il le match ? Il était problablement l'un des plus grand fan de Quidditch qui ait jamais existé, il avait même été élu meilleur poursuiveur de Gryffondor lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. La récompense était toujours dans la salle des Trophés au troisième étage.

Damien n'avait vu son père qu'une fois depuis qu'il avait repris ses fonctions d'Auror. Il avait semblé très fatigué et éreinté mais Damien savait que son père ne s'en plaindrait jamais. Il aimait être un Auror. Damien soupçonnait que son père était probablement toujours endormi, oubliant totalement la Coupe du Monde.

« Si quelque chose d'imprévu et d'important est survenu il aurait dû m'envoyer une chouette. » marmonna Damien.

Ron leva les yeux de son assiette et vit l'expression morose de son ami. Damien était trois ans plus jeune que lui mais ils étaient copains depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Vu que leurs parents respectifs étaient des membres de l'Ordre ils se rencontraient fréquemment. Molly et Lily allaient souvent l'une chez l'autre et encourageaient leurs enfants à être amis. En raison de cela, Ron et Damien était devenus de si bons amis que Ron ne se souciait pas que le plus jeune des deux traine avec lui et ses potes à Poudlard. Il était habitué à sa compagnie.

« Souris mon gars ! » dit Ron. « Je suis certain que M. Potter saura se faire pardonner. Il y aura plein d'autre match à l'avenir. »

Avec un soupir, Damien opina de la tête. Il reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner, poussant ses pancakes d'un coin à l'autre de son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait bien aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il à Ron d'une voix maussade.

« Nous irons voir Hagrid et peut-être qu'après on pourrait s'entraîner au Quiddich ? » suggéra Ron.

« Ouais, cool. » répondit Damien comme un petit sourire venait éclairer ses traits. « Si je ne peux pas voir le match, je peux tout aussi bien en jouer un. »

« Et toi Ginny, ça te tente ? » demanda Ron à sa sœur.

Ginny détourna son attention de la conversation en aparté qu'elle avait avec Hermione.

« Quoi ? Oh, hum...non…non merci. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

Damien et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu avant de soupirer à l'unisson et de rouler des yeux.

« Ginny, laisse-tomber O.K. ! Tu ne vas pas le retrouver. » essaya de la raisonner Ron.

« Si tu le dis Ronald ! Contente-toi juste de te mêler de tes affaires. » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Ron soupira. Il s'était amusé à taquiner et à ridiculiser sa sœur sans merci depuis deux mois, mais maintenant il commençait à se sentir désolé pour elle.

« Tu ne le retrouvera jamais. » remarqua-t-il, gagnant en retour un regard acéré de sa sœur. « Tu ne sais même pas s'il est un jour venu à Poudlard. »

« Je lui dois la vie, Ron. » répliqua Ginny. « Le moins que je puisse faire c'est d'essayer de le retrouver, pour le remercier. »

Ron ne sut quoi répondre à cela.

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione. Elle détestait quand Ron se moquait d'elle, mais elle détestait tout spécialement cela quand il la raillait sur _ce_ sujet. 'Il ne comprends pas !' se disait-elle à chaque fois. 'Il n'était pas là.'

Ron avait manqué la dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard, il y a tout juste deux mois. Il avait reçu un cognard sur la tête et se rétablissait à l'infirmerie. Ginny était partie à Pré-au-Lard avec le reste de l'école. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée. Elle avait magnifiquement commencé, elle avait fait des emplettes dans toutes ses boutiques favorites avant d'aller dans un petit café accompagné d'Hermione et de quelques amis. Ses parents et ses frères ainés s'étaient arrangés pour la retrouver à cet endroit à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle riaient avec eux, s'amusant des mésaventures contées par Charlie à propos du dernier dragon dont il avait reçu la charge, quand un terrifiant bruit d'explosion avait retenti à l'extérieur du café, si puissamment que le bâtiment en avait tremblé.

Paniquée et terrifiée, Ginny avait été saisie par Bill et Charlie et placée à l'intérieur d'un cercle protectif. Bill, Charlie, Arthur et Molly se tenait autour d'elle, s'assurant de sa sécurité.

« Reste ici, Ginny ! » lui dit Bill.

« Reste près de nous ! » Charlie avait poussé Hermione vers Ginny et il se tenait maintenant devant les jeunes filles.

Le chaos s'installa quand ils apprirent que Pré-au-Lard était sous le coup d'une attaque des Mangemorts. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient fracassés la porte et commencés à attaquer les occupants des lieux. Criants de peur, Giny et Hermione avaient toutes deux plongées pour se mettre à l'abri, Molly les protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Molly, fais sortir les filles d'ici ! » hurla Arthur alors qu'il se battait en duel contre les hommes masqués.

Tous les adultes dans le café faisaient de leur mieux pour se défendre des Mangemorts, Bill, Charlie et Arthur inclus.

Molly attrappa les mains de Ginny et de Hermione et courru vers la porte de service. La plupart des personne dans le café s'empressaient en direction de cette sortie. Molly, Hermione et Ginny traçèrent leur chemin à travers la foule et débouchèrent sur une ruelle. Elles courrurent en direction de Poudlard, essayant d'atteindre la sécurité que leur garantissait l'école.

Soudain, trois hommes masqués leurs barrèrent la route. Molly se détacha de Ginny et de Hermione, dégainant sa baguette.

« Cours! » dit-elle à sa fille.

Avec réticence, terrifié pour la sécurité de sa mère, Ginny pivota et s'enfuit, Hermione faisant de même à ses côtés. Les deux filles courraient main dans la main, essayant de trouver une échappatoire aux Mangemorts.

Un sortilège fusa à côté de Ginny, manquant sa tête d'un cheveu. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle vit deux Mangemorts à ses trousses. Hermione la tira par la main dans une nouvelle direction et sprinta vers une vieille batisse qui semblait abandonnée. Les deux filles franchirent la porte mal barricadée et se ruèrent à l'intérieur, gravissant les escaliers et cherchant dans l'obscurité un endroit où s'abriter. Ginny entendit l'explosion derrière elle et sut que les mangemorts les avaient suivies à l'intérieur.

N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir proprement, les deux filles terrorisées courrurent jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment, pensant uniquement à fuir les Mangemorts.

Quand elles attinrent le toit, elles réalisèrent qu'elles n'avaient nulle part où se cacher. Elles étaient coincées. Ginny s'était tournée vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux Mangemorts pénétrèrent sur le toit. Riant et les observants avec concupiscence, les hommes esquissèrent quelques pas vers elles quand ils furent attaqués par derrière. Ginny cria de soulagement en voyant son frère, Charlie, se précipiter à sa rescousse.

Charlie se battait seul contre les deux hommes, puisque ni Ginny ni Hermione n'avaient leur baguette. C'était le règlement de l'école qui exigeait des élèves de laisser leur baguette à Poudlard durant les visites à Pré-au-Lard. Trop d'étudiants par le passé avaient fait mauvais usages de celles-ci durant ces sorties, en conséquence de quoi il était désormais interdit de porter sa baguette sur soi durant les visites au village.

Ginny et Hermione se reculèrent toutes deux, aussi loin qu'elles le purent pour ne pas risquer d'être prisent dans le feu des sortilèges. Ginny était si occupée à observer son frère et à craindre pour sa sécurité qu'elle ne vit pas le sortilège du cruciatus heurté le mur et rebondir dans sa direction.

« Ginny ! Bouge ! »

Le cri de Hermione et sa vision périphérique captant le jet de lumière rouge fonçant droit sur elle firent reculer Ginny, hors du champ du sortilège. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait déjà dangereusement près du bord du toit et elle bascula de celui-ci.

Par chance, elle parvint à agripper l'un des câbles qui pendait d'une rigole du toit. Elle s'accrochait à celui-ci avec la force du désespoir mais elle pouvait dire que le fin fil n'était pas assez solide pour supporter son poids. Elle cria à l'intention de Charlie, de Hermione, pour que l'un deux vienne l'aider mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire un pas vers elle, le câble sauvant la vie de Ginny se cassa.

Ginny chuta dans le vide. Son hurlement de terreur fit écho aux cris horrifiés de Charlie et Hermione. Ginny ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder le sol et la mort se rapprocher d'elle à toute vitesse. Mais avant qu'elle ne touche terre, elle fut soudainement agrippée par des mains puissantes. Sa tête heurta un torse ferme et elle noua instinctivement les bras autour de la personne qui la tenait, s'accrochant fermement à elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'air lui balayer le visage et elle comprit qu'ils étaient en train de voler.

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Des yeux émeraude rencontrèrent ses yeux bruns et elle se sentit instantanément attirée par eux. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, ne sachant pas si c'était l'air froid ou la perspective de sa mort toute proche qui les y avaient amenés. Son mystérieux sauveur avait le visage caché par un masque d'argent et elle ne pouvait rien voir de ses traits si ce n'était ses yeux. Elle réalisa qu'ils volaient sur un balai et que la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient était phénoménale. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il y avait trop d'air qui filait autour d'eux. Elle cacha son visage du vent et enfoui la tête contre le torse de son sauveur. En dépits de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se sentait étrangement rassurée par le bras puissant qui lui entourait la taille et la chaleur du corps masculin contre le sien.

Ginny devint seulement consciente de son environnement quant elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol et qu'elle fut gentiment soulevé du balais puis reposé à terre. Ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Elle finit par s'asseoir par terre, la respiration lourde, tentant de ramener les battements de son cœur à la normale.

Elle releva les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était assise juste devant les portes de Poudlard. Elle pouvait voir quelques professeurs au loin qui se hâtaient dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ginny releva la tête en direction de la voix, comprenant que c'était son mystérieux sauveur qui venait de parler. Elle ne put empêcher une exclamation de surprise de lui échapper, sa voix semblait si jeune. Elle l'avait cru beaucoup plus âgé, puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il volait comme un joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Sa voix était douce mais indéniablement assurée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre le garçon releva la tête et vit les professeurs de Poudlards qui accourraient vers eux. Sans autre mot, il enfourcha son balai et décolla du sol.

« Attendez ! » cria Ginny mais il était trop tard.

Le garçon aux yeux verts émeraude était parti. Ginny ne se rendit même pas compte dû moment où le professeur McGonagall et le Professeur June arrivèrent à ses côtés et la ramenèrent vers le château.

Depuis lors, Ginny était devenu obsédée par son sauveur. Elle avait passé des heures à parler de lui à Hermione, et à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter, disant combien ses yeux étaient magnifiques, ses bras puissants, comment il s'exprimait d'une voix si distinguée. Hermione s'était sentie désolée pour elle. Elle pouvait voir à quel point Ginny s'était entichée de ce mystérieux garçon, et pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas été ? Après tout, il avait sauvé sa vie. Elle décida qu'elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait à tenter d'identifier et de retrouver ce 'beau gosse aux yeux verts'.

Ginny était convaincue que le garçon devait être allé à Poudlard à un moment donné puisque, d'après ce qu'elle avait déduit de sa voix, il ne devait être guère plus âgé qu'elle. Ginny ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vu ses yeux verts quelque part auparavant. Elle pensait qu'il était peut être un ancien étudiant qu'elle aurait croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou quelqu'un qui était allé à l'école en même temps que Bill ou Charlie et qui était venu leur rendre visite au Terrier en ce temps là.

Elle devint de plus en plus désespérée dans sa quête pour le retrouver, passant tout son temps libre à parcourir les livres contenant les photos d'anciens élèves, le cherchant, guettant ces brillants yeux vert à l'éclat cristallin. Hermione avait pointé du doigt le fait que Ginny n'ayant pas vu le visage du garçon elle serait incapable de reconnaître sa photo, mais Ginny avait balayé cette objection du revers de la main, insistant qu'elle pourrait reconnaître ses yeux dès l'instant où elle les reverrait.

« Alors, Hermione, » débuta Ginny, choisissant d'ignorer temporairement son frère. « Tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Hermione en lui adressant un sourire. « Nous pouvons chercher à nouveau si tu veux. »

« Gin, est-ce que tu as jamais considéré la possibilité que ce gars était vraiment laid ? » demanda Ron, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Ginny se tourna brusquement vers lui pour le gratifier d'un regard noir.

« Quoi ? »

« Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il portait un masque. » expliqua Ron, souriant de plus belle devant l'expression coléreuse qu'affichait le visage de Ginny.

Ginny se pencha pour prendre sa baguette, sortant celle-ci de son sac. Ron leva les deux mains en signe de rédition, riant et secouant la tête, expliquant entre deux fous rires qu'il plaisantait.

« Je le jure, Ronald ! Si tu oses redire ça je te maudis pour la génération future ! » l'avertit Ginny.

Ron se contenta de rigoler tout bas, amusé qu'il ait pu la mettre autant en colère.

« Viens, Ginny. » dit Hermione, obligeant gentiment la jeune fille furieuse à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Avant que l'une et l'autre n'ait pu quitter la grand-salle, une Lilly Potter à l'air inquiet et aux yeux rouge et gonflés s'engouffra à l'intérieur, scrutant fébrilement du regard la table des Gryffondors. Elle repéra immédiatement Damien et s'empressa dans sa direction, manquant presque de renverser au passage les deux jeunes filles.

« Oh, je suis désolé mesdemoiselles… pardon ! » marmonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Damien.

« Damien, viens avec moi ! Vite ! » dit-elle, ignorant complètement les autres Gryffondors qui la considéraient avec méfiance.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, maman. » répondit Damien avec un sourire espiègle. Il remarqua le visage anxieux de sa mère et ses joues humides de larmes et son sourire disparut. « Maman, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

« Professeur Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Ron.

Lily ne l'entendit pas ou l'ignora totalement.

« Damien, viens avec moi, maintenant ! Nous devons partir ! » répéta-t-elle, l'enjoignant de la main à venir près d'elle.

Damien quitta son siège et suivi silencieusement sa mère hors de la grand-salle, ne se retournant pas pour voir les mines inquiètes qu'arboraient ses amis.

Une fois que mère et fils furent dans le hall principal, Lily sorti une petite balle coloré de sa robe.

« Portus » chuchota-t-elle. « Damy, touche la balle, le sortilège s'activera dans quelques secondes. »

Damien fit ce qu'elle lui disait et trois secondes plus tard la sensation familière d'une secousse à son nombril survint et sa mère et lui furent transporter hors de Poudlard.

Les pieds de Damien touchèrent brusquement le sol et il perdit momentanément l'équilibre. Il se redressa afin d'observer les alentours et il sentit son cœur pulser douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi sommes-nous à Ste-Mangouste ? » demanda Damien, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique mais l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa mère et les mains tremblantes de celles-ci le rendait très nerveux.

« Viens avec moi. » chuchota-t-elle en le prenant par la main avant de les diriger vers les ascenseurs qui étaient à l'autre bout du hall. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'un d'entre eux, Damien demanda à nouveau à sa mère ce qui se passait. « C'est ton père, » dit Lily à voix basse. « Il a été blessé la nuit dernière. »

Damien sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements. Son père avait déjà été blessé auparavant, exercer le métier d'Auror n'était pas sans risque, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu sa mère aussi bouleversée. Ça lui faisait imaginer le pire.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il cherchant à apaiser ses craintes.

« Il a été blessé durant un duel alors qu'il faisait son devoir. » Lily s'évertuait de son mieux à maintenir sa voix calme mais elle ne pouvait cacher totalement son anxiété.

« Quel devoir ? » s'enquit Damien, sachant que sa mère comprendrait sa vrai question, Auror ou Ordre.

« Le premier. » dit-elle comme elle ne prononçait jamais les mots 'Ordre du Phoenix' quand ils se trouvaient en public. Elle savait que son fils faisait toujours référence à l'Ordre comme étant le second travail de James.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent en trombe de celui-ci avant de se diriger vers la chambre numéro cinq. Ils ne furent absolument pas surpris de voir Sirius, l'air extrêmement fatigué et de fort mauvais humeur, au côté de James. Damien laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement quand il vit son père, assis dans son lit, parlant avec animation à Sirius. Il semblait pâle, comme l'était toujours ceux qui avaient perdu beaucoup de sang. Il y avait un bandage enroulée autour de sa nuque et un autre autour de son avant-bras. Mais mise à part son air très fatigué, son père semblait aller bien.

James tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Sirius semblait également avoir été en enfer et en être revenu, mais il sourit lui aussi quand il vit Lily et Damien.

« Hey vous êtes là, entrez. » appela James en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Lily tandis que celle-ci se précipitait à son chevet. Damien était toujours sur le seuil de la pièce, adossé contre la porte, tentant de reprendre contenance. Son cœur se brisa un peu à la vue de son père et de son oncle, semblant tous deux si mal en point.

« Hey Damy, viens ici. » Sirius l'invita d'un geste de la main à les rejoindre, le gratifiant d'un de ses habituels sourires. Damien s'approcha lentement et s'assit au côté de son père.

« Souriez, vous deux ! Je vais bien. » rigola James.

« Bien ! Tu appelles ça bien ! Mon Dieu, James ! Tu aurais pu être tué… ! » Lily s'interrompit brutalement, réalisant que Damien était avec eux. Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuses. « Damy, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire quitter l'école comme ça. Je venais d'apprendre pour ton père et j'ai agi sans réfléchir. »

Damien leva les yeux vers sa mère.

« Ça va, maman. Je suis content que tu m'aies emmené. Mais ne crie pas sur papa, on dirait qu'il vient de vivre un enfer. »

« Oh, merci fiston, je te le revaudrai ! » s'exclama James essayant de paraitre offensé. Damien lui sourit en retour.

« Alors, tu comptes nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? » demanda Damien, devinant déjà la réponse à cette question.

« Impossible Dam, c'est top secret et tout ça, je suis sûr que tu comprends. » répondit Sirius de la voix pleine ennui qu'il utilisait toujours pour répondre aux questions de Damien concernant l'Ordre.

Damien tourna les yeux vers son père.

« Papa ? »

James sourit à nouveau à son fils.

« Franchement Damy, tout cela est vraiment très ennuyeux, rien d'intéressant là-dedans. »

Damien renifla d'un air incrédule en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Les trois adultes se mirent à parler, principalement du Ministère et du nombre de jours de congé que James et Sirius pouvaient prendre pour cause de maladie. Damien commençait vraiment à se sentir ennuyé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily demanda à Damien d'aller leur chercher quelques rafraichissements au cinquième étage. Damien se leva avec plaisir et quitta la pièce.

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Lily lança un 'Silencio' sur la pièce et se tourna vers James et Sirius.

« Okay, parlez. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Une expression de honte passa sur le visage des deux hommes.

« Et bien, je suppose qu'il n y a pas d'autre moyen de le dire mais…hum…nous avons en quelque sorte sous-estimé l'ennemi. » répondit Sirius, semblant véritablement embarrassé.

« Qu'entends-tu par 'sous-estimer' ? Les Mangemorts étaient-ils trop nombreux ? Combien étaient-ils ? » demanda Lily essayant d'imaginer cinq Aurors combattant une armée d'une quinzaine de Mangemorts ou plus. Cela expliquerait certainement les blessures.

« Un. » répondit James qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir à regarder Lily dans les yeux.

« Un ? » répéta Lily.

« Oui, un. » répondirent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment un seul Mangemort a-t-il pu se battre contre cinq Aurors et mettre deux d'entre eux à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quatre. » dit une petite voix qui appartenait curieusement à Sirius.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Lily, honteuse des pertes que l'Ordre avait subi des mains d'_un_ Mangemort.

« Liam et Kingsley sont ici avec nous. » répondit Sirius.

« Kingsley ? » questionna Lily, les sourcils arqués. « Comme Kingsley Shacklebolt ? L'Auror d'un mètre nonante et quelque chose que trois Mangemorts ne réussirent pas à dominer, _ce_ Kingsley ? » demanda Lily, incrédule.

Les deux hommes opinèrent de la tête.

« Que diable est-il arrivé ? » demanda Lily.

« Le maudit gamin est arrivé ! » rétorqua sèchement Sirius qui ne semblait pas en mesure d'accepter de bonne grâce leur échec.

« Le gamin ? Quel gamin ? » demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le gamin de Voldemort. » répondit doucement James.

Lily se figea, son corps se raidissant aux mots prononcés par James. Silencieusement, elle se tourna pour faire face à son époux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

« Voldemort a un fils. » répéta James.

Lily ne dit rien mais le choque et la stupéfaction étaient clairement lisibles sur son visage.

« Du moins c'est ce que l'autre Mangemort a dit. » ajouta Sirius.

Lily le regarda.

« Mais vous venez de dire qu'il n y avait qu'un seul Mangemort ? » dit-elle, confuse.

« Il n y en avait qu'un, du moins au début. » expliqua Sirius. « Quand nous sommes arrivé à l'entrepôt, nous n'avons vu qu'un seul Mangemort dans le bâtiment. Et puis ce garçon est arrivé de nulle part, faisant presque pisser dans son froque le Mangemort. » Sirius fit la grimace, plissant le nez d'un air dégouté. « Fichu lâche ! » murmura-t-il, en référence au Mangemort. « Il plaidait et rampait pour sa vie. Il n'a même pas cherché à attaquer le garçon. »

« Le garçon ? » répéta Lily, ses yeux verts agrandis d'incrédulité. « Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes tous là, à l'hôpital, à cause d'un _garçon _? »

« Je sais comment ça sonne, » commença James, « mais l'histoire est très différente. Il ressemblait à un garçon, s'exprimait comme un garçon, mais Lily, ce n'était _pas_ un garçon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Lily, sentant la peur lui nouer l'estomac.

« Il était…phénoménal. » dit James, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Il regarda Sirius et le vit en train de hocher la tête, bien qu'à contrecœur. James poursuivit. « La manière dont il se battait, il était si rapide. Il en devenait flou par moments. Il faisait de la magie sans baguette et son bouclier ! Merlin, Lily, je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de pareil. Il pouvait le conjurer d'un simple mouvement de baguette et il l'enveloppait des pieds à la tête ! » James secouait la tête. « Il n y avait rien dans sa manière de combattre qui suggérait qu'il était un adolescent. »

« Et il ne duellait pas seulement comme un sorcier, il bottait aussi nos fesses façon moldu. » ajouta Sirius. « Honnêtement, Lily, c'était la chose la plus bizarre. Le fils du Dark Lord utilisant le style de combat des moldus pour nous décimer. »

« Et il n'était pas du tout intimidé par le fait qu'il affrontait cinq Aurors expérimentés. Il nous a littéralement fait mordre la poussière. » dit James, ses joues pâles s'empourprant légèrement.

Lily les écoutait bouche bée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le Mangemort était effrayé par lui ? » s'enquit-elle, ne comprenant pas cette partie de l'histoire.

« Il savait que le garçon était venu pour le tuer. Il l'a su dès l'instant où il la vu. » répondit James.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lily, « l'a-t-il vraiment tué, je veux dire. »

« Il l'a tué juste devant moi. » répondit-James. « Il était si puissant Lily, il n y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Il m'a envoyé voler dans les airs sans baguette et la manière dont il s'est débarrassé de Hunt, il était si indifférent! Il l'a tué comme ça, sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, sans aucun remord, rien ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu étonné ? » demanda Sirius. « Il ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est que d'éprouver du remord. Il est l'engeance du diable en personne ! »

James ne dit rien mais son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine aux mots de Sirius. Son expression avait du révéler sa détresse parce qu'il sentit Lily toucher sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

James leva brièvement les yeux vers elle avant de porter son regard sur Sirius, se demandant s'il devait mentionner ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. » dit-il enfin. « Rien à propos de ce garçon n'a de sens. Il a réagit avec violence quand je l'ai qualifié de Mangemort. Ses mots exacts ont été, 'Je ne suis pas un de ces répugnants Mangemorts !' Est-ce que ça a du sens ? » Ni Lily ni Sirius ne répondirent. James poursuivit. « Et ensuite quand il se battait, il n'a employé aucun des Impardonnables, juste des sortilèges standards. Il n'a réellement tué personne si ce n'est Hunt. Ce qui n'a pas de sens non plus. Voldemort est obnubilé par les nombres. Ses attaques font des centaines de morts et de blessés. Les Mangemorts tuent et torturent autant de personnes qu'ils le peuvent. Mais ce gosse, il s'est simplement débarrassé de nous puis a réglé son compte à Hunt. Il n'a fait aucune autre victime. »

« Il aurait pu ! » intervint Sirius avec un mouvement de la tête pour désigner James. « Tu as été chanceux que cette…ce…couteau, lame, étoile qu'il a jeté vers toi n'ai pas coupé trop profondément dans la chair, sinon… » Sirius ne pu terminer sa phrase. Il détourna le regard, tentant de s'ôter de la tête l'image de son meilleur ami baignant dans son propre sang.

« Je sais qu'il a essayé de me tuer, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en ait vraiment eu l'intention. » dit James à Sirius. « Il m'a dit de m'écarter de son chemin. C'est seulement quand je l'ai attaqué qu'il a riposté. Je lui ait après tout donné une vilaine entaille… »

« Pourquoi au nom du ciel essayes-tu de lui donner des excuses ! » s'exclama Lily. « Il a essayé de te tuer et tu as l'air de dire qu'il a agit comme s'il était sous la contrainte ! »

James ferma la bouche et baissa la tête. Pourquoi cherchait-il des excuses à ce gosse ? Il avait clairement vu la rage briller dans les yeux du garçon. Il savait que celui-ci l'avait attaqué avec l'intention de le tuer mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se refusait à croire à cette éventualité. Puis il y avait aussi le fait que le garçon lui ait paru d'une certaine façon familier. James ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il s'était senti comme s'il le connaissait de quelque part. Sa voix avait envoyé des frissons dans tout son corps. Il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre, mais la voix du garçon lui avait rappelé celle de Damien.

« Je suppose que je n'ai tout bonnement pas envie de croire qu'un enfant puisse être aussi mauvais. » leur dit-il.

Lily réconforta son époux et Sirius baissa les yeux vers le sol, profondément enfoui dans ses pensées. Il comprenait ce que James cherchait à dire. Il était non seulement perturbant mais également déplorable de voir un si jeune adolescent au cœur d'une bataille et ôter la vie des autres aussi facilement.

A ce moment précis, Damien réapparu dans la pièce tenant dans ses bras un amas de victuailles. Il vit sa mère entourée de ses bras son père, qui paraissait défait et fatigué. Son oncle Sirius semblait également tracassé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il déposait les confiseries sur le lit de son père.

« Tout est O.K. maintenant que tu as ramené toutes ces chocogrenouilles et ces sorbets-citrons ! » dit son père en prenant chacune de ses sucreries préférées et regardant Damien avec de grands yeux ravis et un sourire assorti.

Damien soupira tandis que les adultes se servaient de la douceur de leur choix. Il prit à son tour une chocogrenouille et en déchira l'emballage. La grenouille bondit de celui-ci et atterrit sur le lit de son père. Damien observa son père agir comme un enfant de cinq ans, saisissant la grenouille d'une main et brandissant de l'autre le poing en l'air, criant d'enthousiasme et agissant comme s'il avait accompli une tâche impossible.

Franchement, il ne pensait pas que son père grandirait jamais.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère pouvoir rapidement mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre qui portera le nom 'Un père et son fils'.


	7. Interlude: un père et son fils

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**Note**: Une explication me semble nécessaire sur l'avenir de cette traduction. Étant pas mal occupée avec mes deux autres traductions en cours, j'ai quelque peu délaissé cette histoire. J'ai appris avec un certain soulagement en août 2012 qu'un autre traducteur s'était porté volontaire pour la continuer mais (il y a un 'mais') il a finalement décidé de s'attaquer à la traduction de la réécriture de cette fic. Kurinoone a en effet réécrit intégralement cette fanfiction. Les premiers chapitres ne différent pas de beaucoup et le nouveau traducteur aurait pu se baser sur le travail que j'ai accompli mais bon! Je reprends donc la traduction de cette fanfiction en ayant à démêler l'ancienne fic "Darkness within" de la nouvelle fic "Darkness Within". Oui car le dernier chapitre que j'ai traduis était basé sur le nouveau "Darkness Within"... Quel imbroglio! Voici donc la partie manquante du chapitre 6 qui devient donc un interlude au chapitre 8 auquel je viens juste de m'attaquer.

* * *

Harry marchait à pas lents en direction de sa chambre. Il était totalement exténué, physiquement et mentalement, après la leçon qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lucius Malfoy. Enfin, il était au moins parvenu à maîtriser le sortilège de lacérations. C'était une malédiction des plus difficiles mais il y était finalement arrivé.

Les quartiers de Harry était situés dans un emplacement secret du château qui servait de demeure à Lord Voldemort. Harry avait toujours eu conscience de sa propre importance mais il n'en avait jamais abandonné pour autant l'envie d'explorer. Mais il avait compris la nécessité de garder son existence secrète lors d'un incident qui était survenu lorsqu'il était âgé de sept ans. Une douloureuse expérience qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Alors son père lui avait dédié une aile entière du château. Enfant, il avait passé des heures à explorer les lieux et avait vécu d'innombrables aventures dans ces murs.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce énorme qui contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'entraîner, se détendre et faire à peu près tout ce dont il pouvait avoir envie. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'imposante garde-robe qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de la main. Il se saisit de robes bleues foncées pour remplacer sa tenue vert sombre. Il surprit sa réflexion dans le miroir et resta un instant immobile à s'observer. Il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à son apparence, non pas qu'il en ait jamais eu besoin, car il était naturellement attractif. Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et repoussa les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. A cet instant, la lumière accrocha son étrange cicatrice et ce qui la fit ressortir contre son front. Harry traça lentement celle-ci du doigt. C'était la seule caractéristique physique qu'il aima chez lui. Ses cheveux noirs, ses brillants yeux verts et le reste de ses traits provenaient de personnes qu'il détestait de toute son âme. Son père ne l'avait pas autorisé à changer son apparence, peu importe le nombre de fois où Harry l'en avait supplié.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête et sourit tandis qu'il ôtait ses robes vertes. Bien qu'il ne soit âgé que de seize ans, il avait déjà le corps d'un guerrier. Son torse et ses bras étaient musclés et il avait travaillé dur pour sculpter son corps. De nombreuses heures d'entraînement et d'exercices quotidiens l'avait pourvu d'un corps magnifiquement formé dont Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu fier. Il n'était pas très grand mais il n'était pas non plus petit. Pour son âge, il était parfait. Si Harry avait été à l'école, comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, il aurait été très populaire auprès des filles.

Harry venait juste de terminer de s'habiller quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Harry ouvrit celle-ci d'un geste désinvolte de la main, sans faire usage de sa baguette, et vit Lucius Malfoy sur le seuil.

Harry n'était pas surpris de le voir. Il n y avait que deux Mangemorts qui pouvaient pénétrer dans l'aile qui lui était réservé sans avoir à en donner le mot de passe et l'un des deux était Lucius Malfoy.

« Oui ? » s'enquit Harry, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier de lui dire alors qu'ils avaient passé les quatre dernières heures ensemble.

« Je voulais juste te féliciter une fois encore. Apprendre la malédiction de lacérations en une seule leçon, c'est du jamais vu. » dit Lucius, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« C'est une habitude chez moi. » répliqua Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir des prouesses de Harry. Il connaissait celui-ci depuis qu'il avait été amené à Lord Voldemort et au cours des années, il avait développé une certaine empathie envers l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres. C'était lui qui l'avait affectueusement affublé du titre de « Prince Noir. »

Lucius était très fier que Drago soit devenu le meilleur ami de l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque cela garantirait le succès de son fils dans le monde sorcier une fois que Lord Voldemort en aurait prit le contrôle. Il savait que Drago avait été à de nombreuses reprises sauvé de la colère de son Lord par Harry, car l'arrogance de Drago et son inclination à ne pas se conformer aux règles lui avait causé pas mal de problèmes. Heureusement, l'amitié grandissante que les deux garçons avaient très tôt partagés avait rendu la vie très facile pour la famille Malfoy et, si c'était possible, ils étaient désormais encore plus arrogants et odieux qu'autrefois.

« J'aimerais être là quand tu useras de cette malédiction pour la première fois. » déclara prudemment Lucius.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de répondre. Ils avaient déjà évoqués ce sujet à maintes reprises.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je préfère travailler seul. » répliqua Harry comme il refermait les portes de sa penderie.

« Je sais, et je respecte ta décision. C'est juste que j'aimerais te voir lors d'un duel. Voilà un spectacle que je n'oublierais pas. » répondit Lucius.

Harry arqua en sourcil, les yeux rivés sur Lucius.

« Et bien, tu ne peux pas. Fais-toi une raison. » rétorqua Harry, coupant court à cette conversation.

Lucius n'ajouta rien de plus. Il était conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas arguer avec Harry.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, la porte qui était derrière lui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pensant que c'était probablement Bella, comme elle était la seule autre personne qui avait accès à la chambre de Harry, il pivota sur ses talons, une expression de dédain sur le visage.

« Je t'avais dit que Harry l'apprendrai en une leçon, Bella. »

Son air méprisant disparu instantanément de son visage quand il s'aperçut que c'était en réalité Lord Voldemort qui se tenait devant lui. Sans un mot, l'aristocratique Malfoy tomba à genoux et s'inclina devant son Lord.

Harry l'observa faire avec un peu de répulsion. Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'attitude du 'obéissez-moi et comportez-vous comme si j'étais Dieu' très attrayante. La simple idée que bientôt les gens feraient la même chose face à lui le rendait légèrement nauséeux.

« Laisse-nous. » exigea froidement Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy se remit aussitôt debout et quitta vivement la pièce. Harry attendit que celui-ci soit sortit avant de s'adresser à son Père. Il était surpris de le voir dans ses quartiers. D'ordinaire, il le convoquait dans ses quartiers.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, père ? » demanda Harry, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Voldemort prit un moment pour contempler l'adolescent debout devant lui. Le seul son de la voix de Harry suffisait à l'apaiser.

« Tout va bien. » répondit-il avant de se mettre à déambuler dans la chambre.

Harry observa attentivement son père, conscient que quelque chose l'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Mais il ne dit rien pour le contredire. Il savait que son père évoquerait tôt ou tard la raison de sa visite.

Comme en réponse à cette pensée, Voldemort plongea la main dans ses robes pour en extirper une petite boîte. Il la garda pendant un moment dans sa main avant de la tendre à Harry.

Sans un mot, Harry ouvrit celle-ci et découvrit son contenu. A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un pendentif argenté. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un serpent à deux têtes entrelacées. Les yeux du serpent étaient d'un vert chatoyant qui semblait avoir le don de vous hypnotiser. Harry leva des yeux interrogatifs vers son père.

« Ceci a appartenu à notre illustre ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Je désire que tu l'aies. » expliqua Voldemort, lisant sans peine les pensées de son héritier.

Harry contemplait à présent le pendentif avec une expression émerveillée. Voldemort prenait toujours du plaisir à invoquer une expression enfantine sur le visage de Harry.

« Mais ce pendentif a une autre spécificité particulière. Il renferme une parcelle de mon âme, aussi il me semble nécessaire que tu le gardes sur toi tout le temps. »

L'air émerveillé de Harry se transforma en une expression de soudaine compréhension. Il baissa les yeux sur le pendentif avant de les lever à nouveau vers le visage de son père.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le donnes ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pas tout à fait assurée.

Voldemort garda les yeux rivés sur celui-ci avant de répondre.

« Je veux que tu te souviennes toujours de qui tu es. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait la raison qui avait amené son père à lui faire ce cadeau. Il retira le magnifique présent de sa boîte. Il mit la chaîne autour de son cou et laissa le pendentif, l'Horcrux de son père, glisser sur son torse pour venir rester juste à côté de son cœur.

« Je serais toujours ton fils. » proclama Harry, sans quitter son père des yeux. « Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Le simple fait que je n'ai jamais réussi à le tuer ne signifie rien du tout. Je suis ton fils, le tien à toi seul. Je ne suis pas un Potter, je ne l'ai jamais été. » acheva Harry, sa voix réduite à un simple murmure.

Voldemort sentit l'inquiétude qui l'habitait depuis des jours s'évanouir de son esprit. Il avait énormément investit en Harry. Il était effrayant de penser qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour l'élever, Harry pouvait toujours conserver en lui une once de compassion pour les Potter.

Voldemort marcha jusqu'à Harry et plaça les mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu seras toujours mon fils, je le sais. Personne ne t'arracheras jamais à moi. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Harry paru devenir beaucoup plus détendu. Il baissa une fois de plus les yeux sur le pendentif et une expression de panique traversa son visage.

« Mes missions, et si quelque chose lui arrivait pendant que je suis en mission. Et si… »

« Ne te tracasse pas, le pendentif est protégé par de nombreux charmes, l'un deux étant un sortilège d'incassabilité. Tu es le seul, avec moi, à pouvoir l'enlever de ta personne une fois que tu le portes. Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, il ne peut pas t'être retiré. »

Voldemort sourit à nouveau quand il vit l'inquiétude quitter les yeux de Harry, ceux-ci se mettant à briller à l'idée de détenir un objet d'une telle valeur.

« Merci, père. » dit Harry avant de placer le pendentif sous le col de ses robes. « Mais ne dis pas à Bella que tu m'a donné ceci. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse jamais s'en remettre. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Voldemort éclata de rire, une réaction que seul Harry pouvait parvenir à provoquer chez lui, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte. Il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

* * *

Si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés de lire la traduction de la seconde version de 'the Darkness Within: the rewrite', rendez-vous sur le profil de **Chinader**.


	8. Un plan de capture

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**Note** : voilà, je me suis remis à plancher sur cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui suivent (encore) cette traduction.

* * *

Harry marchait silencieusement à travers les terres qui bordaient la propriété. Il rentrait chez lui après quelques heures d'intense entraînement. Il avait conscience qu'à cet instant tous les Mangemorts se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la demeure aussi gardait-il à la main son masque argenté au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Harry était exténué. Il s'était entraîné pendant presque cinq heures sans s'arrêter. Il ne passait généralement pas autant de temps à s'exercer mais dernièrement c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il savait que c'était la frustration qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et c'était là le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire. Enfin, ça et partir en mission.

Harry continua d'avancer à travers les terres boisées qui séparait son terrain d'entraînement du Manoir principal. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les bois, il entendit un son qui venait de derrière lui. Harry ne cessa pas de marcher mais il se tendit instinctivement, vigilant.

Sa baguette se trouvait dans son holster d'avant-bras. Harry poursuivit son chemin, feignant de ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un le suivait. Il pouvait désormais clairement entendre les bruits de pas derrière lui.

Tout se passa très vite.

Harry revêtit promptement son masque d'une main avant de s'emparer de sa baguette à l'aide de cette même main. Il pivota sur ses talons et se saisit de la personne qui le suivait sournoisement. La main de Harry enserrait fermement la nuque de son poursuivant avant qu'il ne réalise l'identité de celui-ci. Harry plaqua l'individu contre l'arbre le plus proche, sa baguette pointée sur la gorge de celui-ci.

Il fut plus qu'étonné de découvrir le garçon blond qu'il empoignait, geignant de douleur après avoir été projeté contre le tronc d'arbre.

« Ow ! Tu es victime d'une crise de paranoïa, Harry ?! » dit avec énervement le garçon.

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur derrière son masque et le relâcha. Il leva la main pour enlever son masque avant de rengainer sa baguette.

« Drago, pourquoi est-ce que tu te faufilais si sournoisement derrière moi ? » demanda Harry à son ami d'enfance.

Drago Malfoy qui se frottait la nuque avec le plat de la main adressa un regard noir à Harry.

« Je ne me faufilais pas sournoisement derrière toi ! Je me montrais juste silencieux, c'est tout » dit-il

Harry lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

« Effrayé que père t'attrape ? » s'enquit Harry.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Lord Voldemort haïssait Drago Malfoy. Il l'accusait de distraire Harry dans son entraînement et ses leçons.

Drago resta muet mais il jeta un regard méfiant aux alentours.

« Tu vois, voilà la raison pour laquelle tu devrais venir chez moi. » lui dit Drago.

Harry éclata de rire en réponse. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du Manoir. Drago était bien plus détendu maintenant. S'il était en compagnie de Harry alors il ne craignait rien, même faire face à Voldemort était possible si Harry était à ses côtés. S'il était seul en revanche, il y avait un risque qu'il ne reprenne jamais le chemin de la maison.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? » interrogea Harry tandis qu'ils gravissaient péniblement la colline qui menait au Manoir.

« Ça fait longtemps que je suis revenu, mais père pensait que c'était mieux que je reste éloigné pendant un temps. Il a dit que tu étais occupé avec plein de choses, alors j'ai dû attendre avec un infini ennui que s'écoulent quelques semaines avant de te contacter. » proclama Drago.

« J'avais plusieurs missions à accomplir. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'accompagner en mission. » soupira Drago.

Harry renifla et lança un regard éloquent à Drago.

« Toi, au cœur d'un combat ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » déclara Harry se délectant intérieurement de l'expression d'incrédulité qui était apparu sur le visage de son ami.

« Quoi ! Pourquoi pas ?! Je suis un bon duelliste ! » répliqua-t-il d'une voix pleine de dignité.

« Tu demanderais probablement sans cesse à ton adversaire si tes cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement gominés. » s'esclaffa Harry tandis que Draco lui envoyait un regard mauvais.

« Ce n'est pas un crime d'avoir une apparence soignée, mais toi bien sûr tu n'en sais rien ! Quand as-tu essayé pour la dernière fois de brosser ce nid d'oiseaux que tu appel cheveux ? » interrogea Drago, son regard indiquant qu'il n'était qu'à moitié sérieux.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et de faire courir une main à travers sa tignasse avant de rétorquer. « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi vaniteux que toi, Drago. »

Harry contempla son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci bafouillait à la recherche d'une insulte suffisamment cinglante à lui adresser. Il était devenu cramoisi.

« Ouais, et bien tu es un… »

« Un quoi ? » demanda une voix froide sur un ton aigu.

Drago pivota brusquement sur lui-même pour trouver Lord Voldemort juste derrière lui. Ses impitoyables yeux rouges étaient fixés sur lui. Drago tomba immédiatement à genoux comme on le lui avait appris.

« J'espère que tu n'étais pas sur le point d'insulter mon fils ? » demanda Voldemort, ses mots laissant transparaître son antipathie.

« Non, mon Seigneur ! Jamais je n'… » commença Drago.

« Vas t'en ! » lui ordonna Voldemort.

Drago se releva et sans même jeter un regard en direction de Harry, il fit mine de s'en aller, pâle et effrayé. Lord Voldemort l'arrêta et le regarda de la tête aux pieds sans prendre la peine de cacher son air dégoûté.

« Jeune Malfoy. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais revenu à la maison pour les vacances. Je voudrais te rappeler qu'ici ce n'est pas ta maison aussi je ne veux pas t'y voir ! » il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour tourner son regard vers Harry qui contemplait la scène avec une drôle d'expression sur son visage. « Tu peux venir ici seulement si Harry souhaites t'y voir, autrement abstiens-toi. Compris ! »

« O-oui M-maître. » parvint à balbutier Drago avant de s'en aller promptement, sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour voir Harry fusiller du regard Lord Voldemort. Harry ne se montrait jamais irrespectueux envers son père en public; il attendait toujours qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour faire ça.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lord Voldemort comme Harry continuait de le fixer avec froideur.

« Je ne traite pas tes amis de cette manière. » dit Harry, ses yeux rivés aux yeux rubis.

« C'est parce que je n'ai aucun amis, je n'en ai pas besoin et toi non plus tu n'en as pas besoin, surtout pas de couards bons-à-rien comme le jeune Malfoy. »

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa son père.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de Malfoy mais il est agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas âgé de plusieurs décennies en plus que moi ! »

Lord Voldemort sourit au commentaire de Harry et s'avança vers lui. Il plaça les mains sur les épaules de celui-ci et se contenta pendant un moment de l'observer en silence. Harry leva les yeux vers son père et sentit une partie de sa colère s'évaporer. 'Il réussi toujours à m'affecter avec un regard' pensa Harry comme il scrutait le visage de son père.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un problème avec Drago ? » s'enquit Harry d'une voix plus feutrée.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec lui. Je ne crois simplement pas qu'il soit digne d'être proche de toi. Je n'apprécie pas la manière irrespectueuse qu'il a de te parler. »

Lord Voldemort avait surpris assez de conversations entre les deux garçons pour connaître la manière que Draco Malfoy utilisait pour s'adresser à Harry. Comment il le taquinait et parfois même le tournait en ridicule. Il avait à plusieurs reprises fallu que Lord Voldemort mobilise tout son self contrôle, et l'intervention de Harry, pour s'assurer que Drago Malfoy soit toujours en possession de tous ses membres intactes.

« Et bien, c'est entre Drago et moi. » soupira Harry, il commençait à être fatigué de se disputer avec son père à ce propos. « Peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Est-ce que la réunion est terminée ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, elle est finie. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois déjà rentré au Manoir à cette heure. Je voulais voir où tu étais. A présent je comprends pourquoi tu as été retenu. »

« Je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques minutes avant ton arrivée. Je m'entraînais et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. » le détrompa Harry.

Voldemort observa attentivement celui-ci.

« Tu t'entraînes énormément ces jours-ci. » commenta-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne fait pas de tort d'être mieux préparé. »

Voldemort n'ajouta rien et il raccompagna Harry jusqu'au Manoir Jedusort.

xxxxx

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre n'auraient rien désiré d'autre que de rentrer chez eux. Lily était une nouvelle fois assise avec James d'un côté et Sirius de l'autre. James était sortit de Sainte Mangouste depuis deux semaines maintenant et il avait déjà repris ses fonctions d'Auror. Elle remerciait tous les Dieux que James ailles bien. Heureusement il ne subsistait aucune cicatrice de l'attaque dont il avait été la victime autrement James aurait eu une vilaine balafre qui courrait de son oreille gauche jusqu'au bas de sa nuque, là où la lame l'avait coupé. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Dumbledore se mit debout pour débuter la réunion.

Albus Dumbledore prit la parole devant les membres fatigués du groupe.

« Merci à tous d'être venu. » commença-t-il. Il sonda les visages devant lui avant de tourner les yeux vers James, Sirius et Kingsley. « C'est vrai. » déclara-t-il simplement. « Voldemort a un héritier. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea presque instantanément. Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre accompagnées par des soupirs affligés. James croisa le regard de Lily et tenta de lui adresser un petit sourire, pour la réconforter. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Comment se fait-il que personne n'ai été au courant de son existence avant aujourd'hui ? » questionna McGonagall.

« Je ne sais pas, Minerva mais Severus m'a confirmé que le garçon qui avait tué Larry Hunt était en vérité le fils de Voldemort. Son véritable nom n'est pas connu aussi s'adresse-t-on à lui en usant du titre de Prince des Ténèbres. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Voldemort ait pu le garder si longtemps secret. C'est tout bonnement inconcevable. » commenta Tonks, le choque se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« Je pense que Voldemort a gardé son existence secrète aux yeux de ses propres hommes. Il n'a été révélé aux Mangemorts qu'il y a deux ans à peine. Aujourd'hui encore, personne n'a vu son visage ou ne connaît son véritable nom. Seuls les Mangemorts qui sont proches de Voldemort, ceux auquel il accorde une certaine confiance, ont jamais rencontré son fils. » dit Dumbledore.

« Comment se fait-il que Rogue ne nous aies jamais parlé de lui ?! » demanda immédiatement James.

« Parce que, Potter, je n'étais pas présent à la réunion au cours de laquelle son existence a été révélée ! » rétorqua froidement Rogue.

« Tu as dû entendre parler de lui après ça. » renchérit Sirius.

« Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent dans cet endroit. Je n'ai rien voulu dire tant que je n'avais pas pu constater les faits de mes propres yeux. » répondit sèchement Rogue.

« Alors il est celui qui a tué tous ces Mangemorts ? Vous aviez raison, Albus. Le Prince des Ténèbres tuait sur ordre de Voldemort. » décréta Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore regarda en direction de Rogue avant de parler.

« Il semblerait que les Mangemorts retrouvés assassinés chez eux étaient dans le collimateur de Voldemort. Il apparaît que Voldemort envoi son fils accomplir ce qu'il aime appeler des 'missions' et éliminer ainsi ceux qu'il perçoit comme menaçants à son encontre où ceux qui se dressent tout simplement en travers de son chemin. »

Lily sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Quelle éducation pour un enfant.

« Connaissez-vous l'âge qu'il a ? Est-il déjà majeur ? » interrogea Molly.

« Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûr mais je crois qu'il est toujours mineur. Une déduction faite en me basant sur les informations que nous avons pu rassembler jusqu'à maintenant. » Dumbledore adressa à Rogue un nouveau hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de continuer.

« Il travaille seul. C'est pourquoi il n'a jamais été aperçu durant un raid. Il ne fait pas équipe avec les Mangemorts. I eu qu'une seule instance où il a travaillé avec une équipe de Mangemorts. » A cet instant, la voix de Dumbledore se brisa légèrement et il lui fallu un moment pour trouver ses mots.

« Il a été révélé que le Prince des Ténèbres se trouvait avec les Mangemorts qui ont attaqués les Londubat. »

Lily hoqueta de surprise, horrifiée, comme le furent la majorité des personnes présentent. Elle regarda les deux chaises vides qui se trouvaient directement en face d'elle. Tous ceux qui étaient là regardèrent dans la même direction qu'elle.

« Le Prince des Ténèbres est celui qui a torturé et tué les Londubat. Il a incendié leur maison en usant d'un feu magique qui les a tués lentement, les laissant…brûler vifs. » Dumbledore s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, incapable de poursuivre.

La tension perceptible dans la pièce était devenue insupportable. Soudain tous les Aurors présents dans la pièce avaient oublié Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ils voulaient le Prince des Ténèbres, souhaitaient lui faire payer l'atroce attaque commise contre les Londubat. Frank avait été l'un des leurs et sa femme avait également été un membre de l'Ordre. Leurs morts les avaient tous profondément affectés et à présent qu'ils savaient qui en était le principal responsable, ils feraient tout pour amener leur meurtrier devant la justice.

Lily réprima le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper tandis qu'elle agrippait la main de James. Frank avait été un bon ami de James. Quand Harry avait disparu quinze ans auparavant, Frank et Alice avaient été là pour James et elle. C'était des gens biens et ils n'avaient pas mérités un sort aussi funeste. Il avait fallu quarante-huit heures pour éteindre les flammes et une fois l'incendie maîtrisé, il ne restait plus rien des corps à l'exception de cendres.

« Je sais que cette nouvelle est bouleversante mais nous devons nous concentrer sur ce à quoi nous devons maintenant nous atteler. Ceci est une chance. Si nous pouvons appréhender le Prince des Ténèbres alors nous pourrons éliminer du même coup une grande partie de la confiance ressentie par Voldemort. Avec le Prince Noir en état d'arrestation, nous pourrons facilement atteindre Voldemort. » expliqua Dumbledore.

A ce moment-là, Kinsgley se mit debout.

« Je suis désolé de dire cela mais nous n'avons même pas été capable de le blesser, encore moins de tenter de le capturer. Le garçon est imprévisible. Il utilise des sortilèges dont nous n'avons même jamais entendu parler. Je ne crois pas que nous puissions planifier sa capture. »

L'atmosphère dans la pièce, qui était déjà solennelle, fut rendue encore plus pesante par les paroles prononcées par Kingsley.

« Notre seule option est d'étudier le garçon. Nous pouvons en apprendre beaucoup sur lui en examinant la manière dont il se bat. » dit Maugrey, apportant sa solution au problème.

James se leva de sa chaise et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous voyez, je crois que ce genre de résolution pose un problème majeur. A savoir que le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. »

Tout le monde contempla James comme il faisait cette révélation.

« Qu'entends-tu par 'le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur' Potter ! » aboya Rogue.

Sirius gronda un peu à son intention mais Lily le fit taire en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

« Ce que je veux dire est très simple; nous n'avons pas le temps de l'étudier, ce garçon est actuellement capable de nous démolir aisément lors d'un duel et il n'a même pas encore dix-sept ans. Autrement dit, il ne dispose en ce moment que du tiers de son potentiel magique. Si nous ne le capturons pas au plus tôt alors…et bien vous pouvez imaginer ce que ce sera lorsqu'il aura atteint sa majorité et sera en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs ? »

Ces mots prononcés par James firent l'effet d'une bombe tandis que tous arboraient désormais des expressions terrifiées et épouvantés.

« Nous avons besoin de recueillir plus d'information à son sujet. Nous devons savoir quelle est sa faiblesse, car tout le monde en a une. » proclama Dumbledore, en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de l'espion de l'Ordre, Severus Rogue.

Rogue rendit son regard au Directeur et compris que c'était le moment de rapporter ses découvertes. Il se leva et toute l'attention se focalisa sur lui.

« Et bien j'imagine que tout le monde doit réaliser le nom de sa plus évidente faiblesse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il s'interrompit momentanément pour écouter la brusque inspiration collective. Il reprit. « J'ai découvert que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Prince Noir étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres se comporter avec qui que ce soit de la manière dont il le fait avec son fils. Même le Prince Noir semble être sincèrement attaché à son père. Il se sacrifierait avec joie si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui demandait. »

A ces mots, Sirius s'exprima.

« Quelles sont les chances que nous puissions demander à Vous-Savez-Qui de faire effectivement ça ? »

Lily lui adressa un regard sévère, franchement, il n'avait aucune sensibilité.

« Néanmoins » poursuivit Rogue après avoir envoyé un regard noir à Sirius. « J'ai trouvé qu'il était également très proche d'une autre personne. Bellatrix Lestrange. » Il ne quitta pas Sirius des yeux tandis qu'il prononçait le nom de sa cousine.

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Bella et lui avaient été très proches en grandissant mais lorsqu'ils étaient devenus jeunes adultes, Bella avait suivit la tradition de la famille Black, et prit la marque des Ténèbres. Sirius avait quand à lui dû littéralement fuir sa maison pour sauver sa vie de sa propre famille. James tourna la tête vers son ami et prit note de sa mâchoire crispée et de ses poings étroitement serrés. Il fusilla Rogue du regard en retour. 'Il aurait pu présenter la chose différemment' songea-t-il. 'Serpent visqueux !'

Rogue avait un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

« Apparemment, Bellatrix a élevé le garçon et elle a énormément d'affection pour lui. Bien que le garçon se montre réticent face à elle, il nourrit aussi en secret beaucoup d'affection pour elle. J'ai dû passer un temps considérable sous l'apparence d'un Mangemort spécifique du cercle intérieur pour obtenir cette information. »

Rogue pâlit légèrement quand il se remémora son expérience en tant que Lucius Malfoy. Il avait été obligé d'utiliser tout son stock de polynectar pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Donc tu es en train de nous dire que pour attraper le garçon nous devrons soit nous emparer de Vous-Savez-Qui soit de Bellatrix Lestrange ? » demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt, un peu sarcastique.

Rogue lui répondit par un regard glacé et s'assit. Albus Dumbledore observa avec tristesse les mines défaites des personnes qui l'entourait.

Sirius s'en prit à nouveau à Rogue.

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais vu le visage du garçon, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne peut tout de même pas déambuler jour et nuit en portant cet affreux masque ? »

« Je n'ai jamais approché le garçon. Il aurait sans doute très vite compris ce qui se tramait puisqu'il est très proche des Malfoy ! » répliqua Rogue d'une voix coupante.

« Merci Severus. Je sais à quel point cela à dû être difficile pour vous d'obtenir cette information. A présent nous devons élaborer un plan sans failles. »

Lentement chacun commença à formuler des idées sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire et comment ils pourraient parvenir à duper la progéniture de Lord Voldemort de façon à le capturer.

Sirius se leva lentement de sa chaise. Il regarda Albus Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai une idée. » annonça-t-il lentement, toutes les têtes se tournant vers lui pour le regarder.

« Mais je ne pense pas que vous allez l'aimer. »


	9. Nous le tenons

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**Note** : Il y aura des fautes parce que je suis exténuée et que je n'en peux plus de relire encore et toujours les mêmes phrases. Je m'en excuse sincèrement et j'y remédierai plus tard. Je crois cependant que ce chapitre devrait beaucoup vous plaire. Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Harry ne passait pas une bonne journée. Il s'était réveillé avec un horrible mal de tête, pour lequel il pouvait remercier l'infortuné Mangemort qui avait rapporté de mauvaises nouvelles à son père. Il avait ensuite passé presque toute la matinée à chercher Bella pour se voir finalement signifié qu'elle était partie pour un raid.

« Typique » marmonna-t-il.

Le temps se rafraichissait maintenant que l'on approchait de la mi-août. Harry tira sur les manches de ses robes pour couvrir ses mains tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le milieu des terres qui entouraient la propriété. Son masque argenté se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de ses robes. La plupart des Mangemorts participaient à ce raid, probablement sur ordre de son père après que celui-ci ait entendu les nouvelles contrariantes qui avaient provoquées le réveil de Harry.

Harry s'avançait avec assurance en direction de son terrain d'entraînement. Il se sentait d'humeur agressive après l'horrible matinée qu'il avait vécu et il voulait dissiper une partie de sa colère en s'exerçant. Mais il n'avait pas encore atteint le terrain d'entraînement quand un son l'alerta. C'était un son semblable à un froissement. Les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol craquaient légèrement comme si quelqu'un ou plutôt _quelque chose_ était en train de glisser sur elles. Harry su instinctivement ce que c'était. Il pivota lentement sur lui-même pour voir un énorme serpent onduler vers lui.

« Nagini » siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

« Jeune Maître. » siffla-t-elle en retour.

Harry s'approcha de l'imposant serpent et caressa gentiment sa tête. Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Presque autant que Voldemort lui-même. Il avait promis à Harry que lorsque celui-ci aurait dix-sept ans il lui offrirait un serpent similaire. 'Plus qu'un an à attendre' pensa Harry en continuant de caresser Nagini. Il avait eu seize ans une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, mais comme d'habitude, il ne les avait pas fêté. Le seul anniversaire que Harry célèbrerait serait celui qui marquerait sa majorité à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

Harry observa l'imposante tête du serpent et la questionna à nouveau en Fourchelangue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? D'ordinaire tu ne vas nulle part avant la nuit tombée. »

« Je m'ennuyais alors j'allais m'offrir un petit…encas ! » siffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Harry grimaça légèrement, il savait qu'un petit encas pour Nagini était habituellement une très grosse chose selon les standards normaux. Nagini était responsable de la disparition de la plupart des animaux de fermes des environs tels que des moutons, des vaches et deux ou trois chevaux. Elle s'était même à maintes reprises dégottée quelques humains, mais Harry fit le choix de ne pas y penser à cet instant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus à Nagini, il ressentit une douleur cinglante en provenance de sa cicatrice. Sa main trouva automatiquement son front et Harry fut momentanément aveuglé par la douleur cuisante qui explosa dans sa tête. Il cilla pour dissiper les taches qui dansaient devant ses yeux avant de se tourner en direction du Manoir.

« Je me demande ce qui ne va pas à présent ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se retourna vers Nagini et siffla un 'au revoir' à son intention avant de se mettre en route vers le château. La douleur avait disparu aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. Il ne restait plus qu'une pulsation sourde à laquelle Harry s'était habitué vu que Lord Voldemort était rarement de très bonne humeur. Il ne s'interrompit pas avant d'avoir atteint les portes derrières lesquelles se trouvait les quartiers de son père. Il frappa une fois et entra silencieusement dans la pièce.

Lord Voldemort releva les yeux vers la personne qui était entrée dans ses appartements privés. Il vit Harry et lui intima d'un geste de s'approcher. Voldemort s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« Harry, il y a un problème, je viens juste de recevoir un signal de détresse. Il semblerait que le raid de ce matin ne se soit pas très bien déroulé. »

Harry hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux le regard rubis de son père.

« De qui provenait le signal père ? » questionna-t-il.

« Bella » Voldemort chuchota presque le prénom.

Harry eu l'impression de manquer d'air. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il contempla son père, attendant ses ordres pour partir à la rescousse de Bella, mais ceux-ci n'arrivèrent jamais.

Lord Voldemort se contenta de l'observer avant de se détourner, luttant visiblement contre la fureur qui montait à l'intérieur de lui, pour le bien être de Harry.

« Père, quels sont tes ordres ? » le pressa Harry.

« Il n y en a pas, je ne veux pas que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. »

Harry ne pu qu'observer le dos tourné de son père.

« Mais père, il est certain que nous devons agir… »

« Harry, bien que je souhaite voir revenir les membres de mon cercle intérieur, en particulier Bella, je ne vais pas pour autant risquer de te perdre dans une mission de sauvetage. » déclara Voldemort en tournant toujours le dos à Harry.

Harry sentit monter sa propre colère.

« Père, nous ne pouvons pas non plus perdre le cercle intérieur, en reconstituer un prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, et Bella…nous ne pouvons pas la perdre non plus. »

Harry prononça cette dernière phrase à voix basse. La simple idée de perdre Bella était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. A ces mots, Voldemort pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à Harry. Il semblait être déchiré entre essayer de sauver sa partisane ou garder son fils hors de porté du danger. Il ne se souciait pas personnellement de Bella ou d'aucun autre de ses Mangemorts, mais Harry avait raison. La perte de son cercle intérieur occasionnerait toutes sortes de problèmes, sans parler du contretemps que cela engendrerai dans son objectif final de gagner la guerre. Il soupira profondément et croisa le regard de Harry, lui envoyant mentalement une vision de l'endroit où le raid avait lieu.

Harry analysa méthodiquement chaque détail et pivota brusquement sur lui-même, courant presque jusque la porte.

« Harry ! » appela Lord Voldemort.

Harry s'immobilisa devant la porte et se retourna.

« Ramène-la et reviens immédiatement ici, compris ! »

« Oui Père. » répondit Harry qui se dirigea ensuite à vive allure vers le point de transplanage, celui-ci se trouvant juste à l'extérieure de l'entrée principale.

xxxxx

Harry transplana devant un immeuble décrépit. Il scanna rapidement du regard le terrain environnant. Il y avait des traces évidentes de combats partout où il posait les yeux. Il pouvait distinguer le sang qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée du building abandonné. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de celui-ci, qui avait dû à un moment servir d'entrepôt, mais qui n'était à présent plus qu'une ruine.

Son masque fermement en place sur son visage, Harry s'avança avec prudence, bien que l'endroit paru désert. Il pouvait entendre des voix qui criaient au loin, peut-être à l'étage supérieur de l'immeuble délabré. Il resta tapis dans l'ombre et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. Une fois en haut de ceux-ci, il vit que la bataille n'était en effet pas encore terminée. Il y avait des corps qui gisaient, éparpillés un peu partout. La plupart d'entre eux portaient le masque des Mangemorts. Harry jura intérieurement. Il traversa promptement la pièce et se cacha prés d'un mur qui s'était effondré. Ses yeux d'émeraudes scrutaient le sol à la recherche de la silhouette de Bella. Il remarqua qu'il pouvait entendre les malédictions qui étaient prononcées et apercevoir les lumières de celles-ci quand elles étaient jetées mais ne pouvait détecter personne aux alentours.

'Ils doivent être derrière les décombres' pensa Harry comme il surveillait la montagne de briques et de pierres qui tapissait le sol. Harry abandonna toute prudence et sortit de sa cachette. Il repéra immédiatement Bella. Elle était étendue dans un coin de l'étage. Ses robes étaient déchirées et du sang souillait son habituel joli visage. Harry se sentit bouillir de colère. Il tremblait sous l'effet de la rage qu'il réprimait. Il se redressa sans bruit et s'avança vers le corps qui gisait immobile.

Il l'atteignit sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et plaça gentiment un doigt sur sa gorge. 'Je t'en supplie ne soit pas morte !' chuchota-t-il. Il sentit une pulsation et soupira avec un énorme soulagement.

« Bella » murmura-t-il comme il essayait de la réveiller. Bella ouvrit les yeux et, à la surprise de Harry, lui adressa un large sourire.

« Salut beauté ! »

Harry s'écarta vivement du corps. Le visage était celui de Bella mais la voix était celle d'un homme. Une voix que Harry avait entendu à de nombreuses reprises. La 'fausse' Bella s'assit et sourit devant l'expression choquée de Harry. Harry se remit debout, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette il prit conscience que toutes les voix qu'il avait entendu hurler des sortilèges auparavant s'étaient tues et qu'il était à présent complètement encerclé par les corps qui étaient précédemment étendus.

xxxxx

Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône. Nagini était à ses côtés mais il l'ignorait pour le moment. Il se massait les tempes, les yeux clos, répétant silencieusement un mantra pour se calmer. Essayant de se départir de toute la colère qu'il ressentait en lui. Sa concentration fut rompue par le son de coups frappés contre sa porte et le brouhaha de nombreuses voix derrière celle-ci.

D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la porte et fut immensément surpris de voir entrer la totalité de son cercle intérieur. Ils arboraient tous des expressions triomphantes et souriaient à l'intention de leur Lord. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être même légèrement blessé. Comme ils s'agenouillaient devant lui, son regard se posa sur le Mangemort qui était le plus proche de lui.

Son unique Mangemort féminin lui sourit alors qu'elle se relevait pour le saluer.

« Maître, le raid a été un total succès. Nous avons désormais le… » elle s'interrompit comme elle notait l'expression d'incrédulité avec laquelle son maître la contemplait.

« Mon Seigneur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise quand Voldemort se leva et apparu en un éclair devant elle. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Voldemort regarda dans les yeux de Bella et réalisa avec un frisson d'horreur qu'il avait été dupé. Bella n'avait pas envoyé de signal de détresse. Il n y avait eu aucune complication. Il avait envoyé Harry dans un traquenard !

« Non…non ! Harry ! » chuchota Voldemort. Il fit un pas en arrière et puis, sans crier gare, plongea en avant et agrippa Bella par les bras pour la secouer comme un prunier.

« Ramène-le moi ! Ramène Harry maintenant ! » gronda-t-il avec férocité.

Bella ne put que hocher la tête en sentant la terreur l'envahir. Elle vit les images flasher devant ses yeux comme Lord Voldemort pénétrait à l'intérieur de son esprit et lui montrait comment Harry était partit pour prétendument la 'sauver'.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et ordonna sans un mot au reste du cercle intérieur de la suivre. Lucius et elle sortirent en tête des quartiers personnels de leur Lord.

Lord Voldemort les regarda quitter la pièce tout en tentant d'évacuer sa colère. Si Harry avait jamais eu besoin de toute sa concentration, c'était bien maintenant.

xxxxx

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était cerné par au moins dix Aurors qui avaient leur baguette pointées sur lui. La plupart d'entre eux avaient ôtés leur masque de Mangemorts et leurs robes noires pour révéler leurs tenues d'Aurors comme Harry réalisait qu'il avait été trompé par les prétendus cadavres qui gisaient auparavant au sol. La 'fausse' Bella éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement. Harry se sentait dévoré par la colère. Il observa le visage et le corps de Bella se transformer lentement pour laisser apparaître le grand et ténébreux Sirius Black.

Harry ne pu que foudroyer celui-ci du regard comme le célèbre Auror secouait la tête pour chasser ses boucles brunes de ses yeux avant de lui adresser à nouveau un large sourire.

« Et bien Prince, comme c'est aimable à vous de vous montrez, je pensais que j'aurais à rester vêtu comme ma chère veille cousine pour le restant de la journée. »

Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa droit sur la poitrine de Harry.

« Maintenant, soit un bon garçon et mets tes mains là où nous pouvons les voir. »

Harry l'ignora et à la place tourna la tête pour toiser du regard les Aurors qui l'entourait.

« Wow, onze contre un. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous abaisseriez à user d'une telle tactique. » dit-il à Sirius d'une voix pleine de moquerie. Il vit avec plaisir certains visages s'empourprer et quelques baguettes se mettre à trembler légèrement.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il était occupé à faire lentement descendre sa seconde baguette, cachée le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main. Il allait en avoir besoin.

« Alors, allez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez fait ? » demanda Harry à l'intention de Sirius, pour le distraire pendant qu'il jetait mentalement le sortilège _accio_ sur sa baguette.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? » demanda Sirius, une agaçante expression de triomphe plaquée sur son visage.

Harry grinça des dents de rage avant de préciser sa question, crachant presque celle-ci.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour copier le signal de détresse de Bella ? »

« Oh ça, et bien c'est du gâteau vraiment, quand on possède ceci. » il désigna un petit anneau.

Harry l'examina attentivement et réalisa qu'il était identique à l'anneau que possédait Bella. Harry resta un moment confus mais ensuite, après avoir observé à nouveau l'anneau, il comprit ce qui s'était passé.

L'anneau était gravé aux armoiries de la famille Black. Il avait clairement été donné à Bella par sa famille. Harry savait que lorsqu'un signal de détresse était envoyé, il ne donnait en général que peu de détail, la personne l'envoyant n'ayant généralement pas beaucoup de temps pour émettre celui-ci. Habituellement, le lieu et la nature de l'appel de détresse était les seules informations qui pouvaient être transmises. L'identité du demandeur était ordinairement dévoilée par sa baguette officielle ou par un artefact doté d'une marque distinctive, telle qu'un blason familial, que l'appelant portait sur lui au moment d'effectuer l'appel de détresse. Étant donné que la baguette de Bella n'était pas officielle, comme l'ensemble des baguettes des autres Mangemorts, l'anneau aurait été utilisé pour identifier le demandeur d'aide. Son père ne se serait pas attendu à ce que Sirius soit en possession de l'anneau ou qu'il l'utilise de cette manière, aussi avait-il supposé que le signal de détresse provenait de Bella.

« Alors vous avez volé son anneau. Pouvez-vous encore tomber plus bas, Black ? » s'enquit Harry en se délectant de voir le visage de l'homme s'empourprer.

« En fait, je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Cet anneau m'appartient. Etant son cousin et tout ça, j'ai également reçu un anneau, je ne l'avais simplement jamais utilisé jusqu'à maintenant. » termina Sirius en lançant un regard noir à l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui.

« Et pour la potion du polynectar ? »

« Il se trouve qu'il m'en restait quelques fioles. Je suis heureux de l'avoir conservé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai prétendu être elle, bien que ça n'avait pas aussi bien fonctionné que cette fois-ci. » Sirius s'était avancé de quelques pas en direction de Harry.

« A présent que tu as obtenu des réponses à tes questions, je pense que nous pouvons procéder à ton arrestation, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Allez gamin, ne fais rien de stupide. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas tous nous battre ! » dit Maugrey Fol'œil alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du garçon.

Harry pivota pour faire face à celui-ci et sentit sa main se refermer autour de la poignée en bois. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire derrière son masque.

« Je ne peux pas ? » se moqua-t-il avant de dégainer sa seconde baguette.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Harry pointa ses deux baguettes en direction du sol et hurla.

« MOMENTUM EXPUR ! »

Le sol de l'étage tout entier se mit subitement à trembler comme s'il avait été frappé par un séisme sismique. Les Aurors ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça et la plupart d'entre eux furent déséquilibrer par la secousse. James, Kingsley et Sirius furent les seuls qui parvinrent à rester debout, bien que le sol qui s'agitait sous leurs pieds ait fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas pointer leur baguette sur le garçon qui se tenait devant eux. Ils virent que le Prince Noir gardait une baguette pointée en direction du sol, envoyant des vagues d'énergie à travers celui-ci pour s'assurer qu'il continua à trembler, pendant qu'il utilisait son autre baguette pour dessiner un cercle autour de lui. La baguette émis un rougeoiement et tandis que les Aurors observaient, stupéfaits, un cercle parfait fut découpé dans le sol. Le Prince Noir disparu sous leurs yeux. Il avait crée un trou dans le sol et disparu dans les étages inférieurs en seulement trois secondes !

Le sol avait cessé de trembler et les onze Aurors échangèrent des regards choqués comme ils se remettaient hâtivement debout et sautaient à travers le trou pour atteindre l'étage inférieur. 'Comment diable a-t-il pu murmurer deux sortilèges différents en même temps, c'est impossible !' songea James tandis qu'il chutait en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Il sonda des yeux l'immeuble décrépit et repéra le garçon qui se hâtait en direction de la porte d'entrée. James fut vite rejoint par le reste de son équipe et ils se mirent à crier des malédictions à l'encontre du garçon.

Harry se jeta derrière des débris de béton. Il s'adossa à ceux-ci et commença à sortir ses étoiles de ninja. Il rengaina sa seconde baguette dans son holster de bras. Il se saisit de deux étoiles et se déplaça prudemment pour avoir une vue dégagée des Aurors. Il fut aussitôt contraint de se remettre à l'abri comme une pluie de sortilèges rouge et jaune s'abattit dans sa direction. Il n'avait eu qu'une seconde mais il avait découvert la position de deux Aurors. Il prit une profonde inspiration et quitta son abri de béton pour envoyer les lames en direction de chacun d'eux. Celles-ci atteignirent les Aurors dans la poitrine et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent instantanément au sol, les lames profondément enfoncées dans leur torse. Harry eu tout juste le temps de se remettre à couvert alors que les sorts se mettaient à pleuvoir de plus belle dans sa direction.

Il entendit crier l'un des Aurors présents.

« Ne faîtes pas ça ! Nous avons besoins de lui vivant, contentez-vous de le stupéfier, compris. Ne le tué pas ! »

Harry reconnu la voix comme étant celle de James Potter.

Harry perçu les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui et il su qu'il ne pourrait pas rester caché ici beaucoup plus longtemps. Harry balayait frénétiquement des yeux les environs, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il repéra une porte qui menait à une autre section du bâtiment sur sa gauche. La porte ne tenait plus que par les gonds et il semblait y avoir de nombreux débris de verre autour de celle-ci. Harry esquissa un nouveau sourire narquois.

Le corps de Harry se tendit comme il sentait les Aurors se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Kingsley Shacklebolt tenta de raisonner l'adolescent. « Allez maintenant, fini de jouer. Cesse tes enfantillages, viens sans faire de vagues et nous te promettons qu'il ne t'arrivera aucun mal. »

Harry renifla et rétorqua d'une voix forte.

« Vous êtes ceux qui _jouent_. Moi je vous montre comment gagner. »

Sur ces mots, Harry fit volte-face et s'élança à travers la pièce en jetant des sorts en direction des trois Aurors qui étaient les plus proches de lui. Sirius et James observèrent trois sortilèges quitter simultanément la baguette du garçon et atteindre leurs cibles. Les trois Aurors s'écroulèrent au sol en hurlant comme la malédiction de la giclée d'acide faisait apparaître d'horribles cloques sur leur corps. Harry continua de courir. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de course derrière lui. Harry se déplaça juste à temps sur la droite pour éviter un sortilège stupéfix. Il se projeta ensuite rapidement sur la gauche pour échapper à un nouveau sortilège d'entravement. Il était désormais proche de la porte et des débris de verres qui jonchaient le sol. « ACCIO ÉCLATS DE VERRES ! » hurla Harry tandis qu'il courrait toujours en direction de la porte.

Il se jeta immédiatement au sol quand les débris de verres furent projetés dans sa direction. Les éclats de verre manquèrent Harry et volèrent tout droit vers les trois Aurors qui le poursuivaient.

Harry entendit les cris de ceux-ci lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Il tendit vivement la main pour se saisir de la poignée de la porte et eu tout juste le temps de se jeter dans l'autre pièce avant qu'une autre malédiction ne fuse vers lui. Elle le manqua d'un cheveu. Harry eu à peine le temps de voir dans quelle pièce il se trouvait. Il repéra une volée d'escaliers et fonça dans leur direction. Il restait encore quatre Aurors et ceux qui étaient blessés constituaient probablement toujours une menace. Il savait qu'il devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Il rejoint l'étage où il avait trouvé Sirius feignant d'être Bella. Il remarqua une volée d'escaliers identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter et se mit à courir dans cette direction. Il commença à grimper et était presque arrivé au sommet de l'escalier quand il sentit une main agripper son pied, le faisant durement chuter sur les marches. Harry tourna prestement la tête et vit un Auror à la peau sombre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui le tirait vers le bas. Harry s'agrippa aux marches et se tordit légèrement pour pouvoir lever son autre pied. Il vit l'Auror pointer sa baguette sur lui. Harry usa son pied libre pour frapper l'Auror au visage. Il le frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main qui l'emprisonnait relâcher légèrement son étreinte et Harry se tortilla pour s'échapper. Kingsley chuta au sol, du sang s'écoulant de son nez cassé. Harry atteignit le haut de l'escalier et couru immédiatement vers une porte qui se trouvait tout au bout de la pièce. Il entendit des pas lourds et de nombreux cris derrière lui.

Harry couru jusqu'à une nouvelle porte et se retrouva dans ce qui avait dû être la façade arrière de l'immeuble. Il semblait y avoir eu des tentatives de rénovations de l'immeuble décrépit par le passé. Harry pouvait apercevoir les échafaudages laissés à l'abandon au travers des larges brèches dans le sol. Il jeta un œil derrière lui en entendant les Aurors qui se rapprochaient. Il savait que la meilleure option aurait été de rester au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, vu que la seule chance qu'il avait de s'enfuir était d'aller dehors et de franchir les barrières de protections anti-transplanage, il s'était cependant trouvé contraint de rejoindre le haut du building et c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry prit soudain conscience de la grande agitation qui régnait en bas et en regardant au travers de ce qui avait dû être une fenêtre, il vit une dizaine d'hommes masqués pénétrer dans l'immeuble et engager des duels avec les Aurors restants. Harry émit un soupir de soulagement. Les Mangemorts étaient là, Harry disposait à présent de renfort. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen sûr de rejoindre les étages inférieurs. Il sentit un nouveau sort venir dans sa direction et il plongea pour l'éviter. Il pivota sur lu-même pour voir Sirius Black qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

« Tu n'as plus d'endroit où aller gamin, abaisse ta baguette. » ordonna-t-il.

Harry agrippa celle-ci plus étroitement en réponse et s'avança d'un pas en direction de l'Auror. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'exécuter un geste, Harry se jeta sur lui, lançant son pied droit dans l'abdomen de Sirius. Sirius eu l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un marteau. Il fut projeté à l'autre bout du building et tomba durement au sol. Sirius sentit le vieux plancher trembler un peu quand il s'abattit sur lui de tout son poids.

Sirius se releva comme Harry s'approchait de lui. Harry surpris Sirius et lui décocha un uppercut au visage. Il balança ensuite son pied droit en direction du torse de Sirius, mais celui-ci attrapa son pied de ses deux mains et le tordit, faisant perdre l'équilibre au garçon et provoquant sa chute. Sirius décocha un solide coup de pied dans les côtes du garçon désormais à terre, faisant crier celui-ci. Sirius sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait étrangement coupable de lui faire du mal. Il mit cette culpabilité sur le fait qu'il combattait et blessait un adolescent de seize ans. En dépit des circonstances, le Prince Noir était encore un enfant. Durant cet instant d'hésitation, Harry s'était remit prestement sur ses pieds.

« Tu vas payer pour ça Black ! » cracha-t-il à l'intention de celui-ci. Il bougea à une vitesse incroyable et fit à nouveau tomber Sirius.

Harry se tenait au-dessus de Sirius, pointant sa baguette sur le front de l'Auror. Avant d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot, il ressentit soudain une douleur cinglante dans les côtes. Il s'éloigna de Sirius en chancelant, plaquant une main contre son flanc. Il retira celle-ci pour la trouver couverte de sang. Il avait été frappé par un sortilège mineur de lacération. Harry s'obligea à faire abstraction de la douleur et regarda autour de lui pour localiser l'auteur du sort.

Il découvrit que c'était James qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Il pointait sa baguette sur lui et s'avançait lentement dans sa direction. Harry soupira à nouveau.

« Vous n'apprenez donc jamais rien Potter ? Restez loin des choses que vous ne pouvez pas appréhender ! »

« Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. » répliqua James qui n'osait pas quitter le garçon des yeux.

« Apparemment, on peut dire la même chose de vous. » dit Harry qui sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair une nouvelle étoile de ninja.

James était parvenu à s'écarter d'un pas quand celle-ci fut projetée dans sa direction. Elle égratigna tout de même son bras en le dépassant. Harry vit le liquide carmin s'écouler du bras de James et imbiber les robes bleues que celui-ci portait. Harry avait sa baguette pointée sur James, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attaquer, trois jets de lumière fusèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans sa direction.

« RICTUSEMPRA » s'écrièrent trois voix à l'unisson et Harry fut subitement projeté dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redressa péniblement et vit trois Aurors qui avaient leurs baguettes fixées sur lui. Harry jura dans sa barbe.

Sirius, Maugrey et Kingsley pointaient leur baguette en direction du Prince et James les imita à son tour. Prêts à l'abrutir de sorts s'ils le devaient. Harry se releva avec précaution et fit face à ses ennemis.

« Ok, envoyez-moi ce que vous avez de pire. » dit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse tandis qu'il se préparait à ériger son bouclier de protection.

Il dévia assez aisément les quatre jets de lumières. Il rit doucement devant les expressions choquées et incrédules qu'ils arboraient. Le bouclier que Harry avait conjuré le recouvrait entièrement. Il se tenait à l'intérieur d'une bulle bleue scintillante. Il n y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse être atteint par un sort. Harry abaissa momentanément son bouclier pour lancer deux sortilèges 'Incendio' en direction des Aurors ébahis. Ce qui se produisit ensuite, aucun d'eux ne s'y était préparé.

Comme les sorts de Harry atteignaient Sirius et Maugrey, ils les détournèrent avec leur bouclier et les quatre Aurors reportèrent leur attention sur l'adolescent qui se tenait seul face à eux. Voyant que celui-ci avait abandonné la protection de son bouclier, les quatre Aurors passèrent involontairement à l'attaque en même temps. Harry tenta de bloquer les quatre sortilèges 'Rictusempra' mais l'intensité combiné de ceux-ci était trop forte et il fut à nouveau violemment projeté dans les airs. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond et s'écroula lourdement contre le sol décrépit. Quand le corps de Harry entra en contact avec le plancher instable, celui-ci trembla avant de s'effondrer. Alors que les quatre Aurors regardaient, pétrifiés d'effroi, le garçon s'écraser contre le sol de l'étage inférieur, celui-ci céda à son tour et Harry chuta jusqu'au sol en béton au niveau du rez-de-chaussée.

Les quatre Aurors se tenaient immobiles, paralysés par l'horreur la plus totale devant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. James fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et à foncer en bas où il découvrit que l'adolescent avait été ensevelit sous les gravas. Il commença à déplacer les briques et les boiseries pour dégager le garçon. Il fut bientôt aidé par les trois autres Aurors dans ses efforts frénétiques.

'Ne soit pas mort s'il te plaît, oh, s'il te plaît ne soit pas mort…' songea-t-il terrifié à l'idée d'avoir, dans leur supercherie, tué un adolescent. Il trouva le garçon, entravé par un débris particulièrement lourd.

« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA » s'écria-t-il simultanément avec Sirius et leurs deux baguettes soulevèrent le grava et l'éloignèrent du corps inanimé. James plaça un doigt tremblant sur la gorge du garçon masqué et il respira à nouveau; il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir sa respiration.

« Il est en vie ! » annonça-t-il aux autres et il les vit partager des regards soulagés. Soudain, il y eu une explosion et ils virent apparaître trois Mangemorts qui hurlaient et courraient dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! » vociféra l'un deux. James pouvait apercevoir les long cheveux blonds et il su qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy.

James et Maugrey se relevèrent précipitamment et barrèrent l'accès au garçon qui gisait au sol. Ils engagèrent le duel avec les Mangemorts. Les deux autres Aurors s'empressèrent de les rejoindre.

« Prends le Prince et vas t-en ! cria Malfoy à l'intention d'un autre Mangemort. James et Kingsley parvinrent à bloquer le Mangemort qui s'approchait tout en combattant furieusement les autres.

« Sirius ! Prends le garçon et rentre au quartier général ! Maintenant ! » hurla James à son meilleur ami. Sirius hocha la tête et s'accroupit pour s'emparer de l'adolescent. Celui-ci gémit dans son état d'inconscience faisant plonger le cœur de Sirius dans son estomac. Il détestait être en proie à ce sentiment de culpabilité.

« Désolé gamin. » marmonna-t-il en jetant le corps brisé du garçon en travers de son épaule. Sirius parvint à sortir de l'immeuble grâce aux autres Aurors qui couvraient ses arrières, s'assurant que personne ne puisse l'attaquer. Ca semblait inutile de toute façon puisque les Mangemorts étaient trop effrayés d'attaquer en raison du risque de toucher le fils de leur maître.

Une fois à l'extérieure, Sirius étreignit fermement le garçon et transplana directement au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.


	10. Harry?

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

**Note** : comme certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué, j'ai parfois tendance à remplacer le prénom 'Harry' par 'Hadrian.' C'est uniquement par distraction vu que je travaille également sur une autre traduction, The Art of Hidden Persona's, où 'Hadrian' est le vrai prénom de 'Harry.' Mais dans The Darkness Within, 'Harry' reste 'Harry.' Donc, si je venais à nouveau à commettre cette 'faute', n'hésitez pas à me le signaler parce que j'ai beau relire plusieurs fois chaque chapitre, il arrive que je ne vois pas cette inversion… Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Sirius transplana dans le corridor du 12 square Grimmaurd. Scrutant rapidement les alentours, il vit qu'il n y avait personne et il se hâta de grimper les escaliers pour se rendre devant l'une des chambres. Il pénétra dans celle-ci et déposa le corps du garçon par terre avant de se précipiter vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Il y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria. « BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE, POUDLARD ! » Il plongea la tête dans l'âtre et attendit que la communication s'établisse. Le tourbillon cessa enfin et il se retrouva dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

« Albus ! Albus est-ce que vous êtes là ? » appela Sirius d'une voix pressante. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon se réveille de sitôt.

« Sirius, mon garçon, que se passe-t-il » répondit Dumbledore en s'agenouillant devant la cheminée pour observer la tête de Sirius qui flottait au-dessus des flammes.

« Albus, nous le tenons ! Nous avons capturé le Prince Noir. » annonça Sirius d'une voix pleine d'excitation.

« Bien joué mon garçon ! Où se trouve t-il présentement ?

« Ici, au quartier général. J'ai besoin que vous veniez vite, avec l'infirmière de l'école si possible. » Sirius se ratatina légèrement devant le regard que posait sur lui Dumbledore.

« Est-il gravement blessé ? » questionna Dumbledore, l'étincelle de bonne humeur dans ses yeux ayant totalement disparu.

« Um…Je…Je l'ignore. Il a besoin d'une assistance médicale, c'est tout ce que je sais. » termina Sirius qui se sentait réellement coupable maintenant.

« Je serais là aussi vite que possible avec Madame Pomfresh. »

Sirius sortit sa tête de l'âtre et attendit que le tourbillon ait cessé. Il tourna les yeux vers le garçon et fut surpris de voir que Kingsley et Maugrey étaient également présents dans la pièce.

« Hey les gars, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Où sont James et le reste de l'équipe ? »

« Au Ministère, ils ont dû y accompagner les Mangemorts que nous avons vaincus. » répondit Maugrey en ne quittant pas des yeux le garçon toujours inconscient qui était étendu sur le sol.

« Dumbledore sera bientôt là. » annonça Sirius comme Maugrey s'approchait du garçon. Sirius observa Fol'œil s'accroupir au-dessus de l'adolescent et vérifier son pouls.

« Son pouls est faible mais il respire toujours. » informa-t-il les deux autres. Il se redressa ensuite pour venir se placer derrière le garçon avant de lui ramener violemment les bras derrière le dos et de lier ceux-ci magiquement. L'adolescent émit un cri de souffrance dans son état de semi-conscience. Sirius se releva d'un bond.

« Heh là, Alastor ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-il en se précipitant près de Maugrey qui était toujours occupé à vérifier l'étroitesse des liens, sourds aux cris et à la respiration saccadée du garçon.

« Je m'assure que le morveux ne puisse pas s'enfuir ou nous faire exploser sans aide de sa baguette. »

Maugrey fouillait maintenant les robes du garçon et il commença à dépouiller celui-ci des armes qui y étaient dissimulées. L'adolescent tenta instinctivement de stopper l'Auror avant de réaliser qu'il lui était impossible de bouger. Il essaya de dégager ses bras mais laissa échapper un nouveau cri de douleur quand ses poignets et son bras cassé se retrouvèrent comprimés par l'étroitesse des liens qui les entravaient. Sirius observa, le cœur lourd, le garçon commencer à paniquer et ses yeux verts, visible derrière le masque argenté, balayer la pièce en tentant de deviner où il se trouvait. Ses yeux croisèrent soudain ceux de Sirius et celui-ci sentit son cœur s'arrêter en lisant la peine que ceux-ci renfermaient.

Fol'œil en revanche ne montrait aucun signe de compassion. Il s'empara du petit amas d'armes avant de se relever, puis, sans avertissement aucun, il décocha un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes de l'adolescent. Celui-ci laissa échapper une exclamation peinée. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses côtes déjà cassées.

« Maugrey ! Cela suffit ! Nul besoin de recourir à la violence. » Sirius agrippa Maugrey comme celui-ci se préparait à délivrer un nouveau coup de pied au garçon à terre, et le tira à l'écart.

« Nul besoin, hein ! Oh, je pense au contraire que c'est nécessaire. Ce…cette petite merde est la raison pour laquelle Alice et Frank ne sont plus parmi nous… ! Voilà le monstre qui les a réduits à l'état de cendres ! Il est la raison pour laquelle nos camarades sont blessés…Je vais le tuer ! »

Maugrey se débattait pour s'extraire à l'étreinte de Sirius et il y parvint. Il fonça sur le garçon, attrapant celui-ci par les cheveux avant de tirer brutalement sur ceux-ci pour l'obliger à se relever. Sirius vit les paupières de l'adolescent ciller sous le coup de la douleur. Maugrey tira sans ménagement et approcha son visage de celui du garçon.

« Je vais te faire payer, morveux, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. » gronda-t-il.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers Kingsley pour voir si celui-ci partageait le plaisir que Maugrey avait à torturer le garçon. Kingsley se tenait immobile, une expression impassible sur le visage. Le sang séché dû à son nez cassé s'était incrusté sur sa figure et ses robes. Cela ne le dérangeait en rien que Maugrey soit en train de brutaliser un enfant qui souffrait déjà grandement.

Sirius pria silencieusement pour que Dumbledore arrive rapidement. Il était le seul à pouvoir contrôler Maugrey. Sirius s'avança à nouveau d'un pas vers lui.

« Maugrey, franchement ! Crois-tu que ceci soit juste ? Je veux dire, nous le tenons. Il va payer pour tous ses crimes. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » dit-il d'une voix calme à l'intention de Maugrey puisque hurler sur celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas.

Le vieil Auror se tourna vers Sirius, relâchant les cheveux du garçon qui s'effondra sur le sol.

« Juste ? Rien de tout ceci n'est juste ! Était-ce juste que les Londubat soient assassinés dans leur propre maison ? Était-ce juste que Neville Londubat se retrouve orphelin à un si jeune âge ? Était-ce juste que James manque de peu de perdre la vie ? Huh réponds-moi ! »

A la mention de James, Sirius sentit la rage faire éruption en lui. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était arrivé devant le corps étendu de son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait avoir craint pour la vie de James quand il avait vu la profonde lacération sur sa gorge et tout le sang qui l'entourait. James avait perdu tellement de sang. Il aurait pu mourir.

Sirius, soudain aveuglé par la colère, marcha jusqu'au garçon qui était à présent maintenu debout par Kingsley, comme il était évident qu'il ne pouvait rester debout de son propre chef. Sirius laissa courir ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène du garçon et tira la tête de celui-ci en arrière, ignorant l'exclamation peinée qui échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous voyions ton joli visage, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? » dit-il à voix basse.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent d'horreur et il tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte de Sirius.

« N-non ! » parvint-il à articuler avec difficulté.

Sirius rit et le relâcha. L'adolescent essaya de se reculer le plus loin possible de Sirius mais Kingsley, qui le maintenait, rendait ses efforts inutiles.

Sirius plaça une main sur le masque argenté du garçon et l'arracha d'une traite. Sirius n'oublierait jamais la réaction qui s'en suivit.

Sirius émit une exclamation d'intense surprise et s'écarta du garçon. Kingsley parvint à conserver une emprise ferme sur celui-ci mais il se sentit faillir à la vision du visage du Prince des Ténèbres. Maugrey se tenait simplement là, la bouche ouverte sous le choque.

Sirius avait les yeux posés sur un visage qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qui était plus proche de lui que son propre frère. Il plongea le regard dans des yeux verts émeraude qui étaient, il pouvait à présent le dire sans l'horrible masque, semblable à ceux de Lily. Il contempla le garçon qui le foudroyait maintenant du regard, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son visage. Il était l'exacte réplique de James à l'exception de ses yeux qui étaient ceux de Lily. Sirius n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour prouver l'identité du garçon qui se tenait devant lui. C'était le fils de James et Lily, son propre filleul.

« Harry ? » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il continua à fusiller Sirius du regard tout en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la souffrance qui tenaillait son corps.

« Harry ? Tu…tu es…Harry Potter ! » dit Sirius en faisant un pas en direction de son filleul.

A l'évocation de son nom entier, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et parvint à articuler d'une voix basse.

« Mon nom…est Harry Jedusor! »

Sirius avait l'impression que le ciel venait de tomber sur lui. Il s'approcha promptement du garçon et l'attrapa par les épaules. Harry grimaça de douleur mais il n'émit pas un son.

« Non ! Tu es Harry Potter ! Tu es le fils de James et Lily. Harry Potter ! » l'informa-t-il, pensant naïvement que la vérité avait dû lui être cachée.

Harry repoussa Sirius, ignorant l'éclair de souffrance dans son bras et le gratifia d'un nouveau regard noir.

« Non ! Je suis Harry Jedusor, Fils de Lord Voldemort. »

« Harry je t'en prie… » Sirius fut interrompu par une subite irruption de flammes vertes, annonciatrices de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. 'Oh Merlin, pitié faites que ce ne soit pas James, pas maintenant s'il vous plaît ! » souhaita Sirius. Il pivota sur lui-même pour contempler les mines ébahies et choquées de Dumbledore et de Madame Pomfresh qui se tenaient devant l'âtre de la cheminée.

Sirius se retourna pour regarder Harry et fut choqué de voir la colère et la haine dans ses yeux tandis qu'il foudroyait Dumbledore du regard. Harry respirait toujours avec difficulté et Sirius était certain que si Kingsley cessait de le soutenir il ne pourrait pas se tenir debout. Cela ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins d'envoyer un regard assassin en direction d'Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pour sa part regardait Harry avec une lueur d'incrédulité dans ses yeux bleus. Sirius pouvait voir que Dumbledore avait été profondément choqué et qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à trouver ses mots.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regarda, impuissant, Harry qui continuait à poser un regard noir sur Dumbledore. Maugrey prit la parole.

« Albus, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Ce doit être un piège. » il observait Harry avec prudence comme s'il s'attendait à le voir à tout instant se transfigurer en quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il est Harry Potter, mon instinct ne saurait me tromper à ce propos ! » répliqua Sirius en s'approchant d'eux.

« Libérer-le. » dit calmement Dumbledore, arrachant son regard de Harry pour poser les yeux sur Maugrey.

« Quoi ? » Maugrey était confus. Il fallu également un moment à Sirius pour réaliser que Dumbledore faisait référence aux liens qui étaient placés sur Harry.

« Oh…juste. » grommela Maugrey et il agita sa baguette et marmonna le contre-sortilège pour relâcher l'adolescent.

Harry ramena immédiatement son bras blessé protectivement contre sa poitrine et gémit devant la douleur cinglante qu'il ressentit. En entendant son grognement de douleur, Kingsley cessa de le maintenir et Harry tomba par terre, incapable de tenir debout par ses propres moyens. Sirius et Dumbledore se précipitèrent instantanément vers lui et essayèrent de l'aider à se relever. Harry cependant leur adressa un regard furieux et s'écarta d'eux dans la mesure de ce que lui autorisait son corps blessée. Dumbledore contempla l'enfant qu'il avait pensé être 'l'élu'. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Harry Potter était vivant ! Ce n'était rien de moins qu'un miracle.

Harry prit plusieurs inspirations rapides, éprouvant de grandes difficultés à respirer. Il posa sa main valide sur son flanc avec précaution alors que ses côtes cassées étaient réellement en train de saillir au travers de sa peau. Il se sentait prêt à défaillir. Sa tête pulsait douloureusement et il se sentait très mal. Il s'efforça de lutter contre les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient lentement.

Sirius et Dumbledore tentaient toujours d'approcher Harry et de le convaincre qu'ils essayaient de lui venir en aide.

« Harry, tout va bien. Nous voulons t'aider. » dit Dumbledore.

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry, je ne savais pas…s'il te plaît Harry, laisse-moi t'aider. » Sirius essaya une fois de plus d'aider Harry à se redresser et s'arrêta brusquement quand celui-ci s'écarta violemment de lui. Harry laissa immédiatement échapper un cri de souffrance et il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler comme chaque mouvement secouait douloureusement son corps brisé et meurtri.

Sirius et Dumbledore se reculèrent, ne voulant pas infliger plus de peine à l'adolescent. Sirius se tourna vers Kingsley qui semblait très pâle et regardait désormais avec compassion l'adolescent blessé qui était affalé sur le sol.

« Kingsley, rends-toi au bureau, empêche James de venir ici. Dis-lui n'importe quoi ! Mais fais en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas ici ! » ordonna Sirius à Kingsley qui paru heureux de se soustraire à cette situation délicate.

« Alastor, vous allez garder le Ministère à l'écart de ce qui passe ici. Nous avons besoin de démêler un certain nombre de choses avant qu'ils n'interfèrent et ne désirent prendre le contrôle dans cette affaire. » dit Dumbledore à Maugrey, qui commença aussitôt à se plaindre sur l'impossibilité d'accomplir cette tâche.

Personne ne remarqua la très pâle Madame Pomfresh s'approcher de Harry pour le soutenir gentiment, l'adolescent permettant étonnement à l'infirmière de l'aider à se rendre jusqu'au lit tout proche et à s'étendre sur celui-ci. Elle écarta les mèches qui lui barraient les yeux et lui sourit avec embarras.

« Tout ira bien, Harry. Je vais prendre soin de toi. » chuchota-t-elle doucement tandis que Harry s'autorisait enfin à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

xxxxx

Madame Pomfrey fit sortir Dumbledore et Maugrey et demanda à Sirius de bloquer l'entrée de la cheminée dans cette pièce afin qu'elle ne puisse être dérangée. Sirius s'exécuta avant de quitter promptement les lieux pour rejoindre Dumbledore et Maugrey dans la salle-à-manger principale.

Sirius observa d'un air hébété Dumbledore répéter ses instructions à Maugrey concernant le Ministère. Maugrey grommela dans sa barbe à propos de la futilité de cette entreprise et quitta la bâtisse en traînant les pieds, frustré.

Ils s'assirent tous deux en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Sirius demanda d'un ton désespéré.

« Albus, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Sirius lutta contre l'envie de se pencher et de secouer le vieux fou comme un prunier.

« Ce que je veux dire ? Je veux dire qu'allons-nous _faire_ maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas livrer Harry au Ministère. Ils administreront le Baiser du Détraqueur sans aucune forme de procès ! Nous ne pouvons pas le cacher pour toujours ! Non pas qu'il resterait de son plein gré avec nous, et nous ne pouvons foutrement pas le renvoyer à ce monstre de Voldemort ! »

Dumbledore contempla Sirius avec stupéfaction, c'était la première fois que celui-ci prononçait le nom de Voldemort sans bafouiller. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et tenta d'adresser un sourire à son ancien étudiant.

« Sirius, mon garçon. Calmez-vous je vous en prie. Nous devons simplement parler à Harry. Le pauvre enfant à été trompé par Voldemort. Une fois qu'il apprendra la vérité au sujet de son identité, je suis sûr qu'il nous aidera à sortir de ce pétrin. »

Si Dumbledore pensait que ceci suffirait à apaiser Sirius, il se trompait grandement. Sirius bondit si brusquement de sa chaise qu'il envoya voler celle-ci derrière lui.

« Nous aider ! Harry, prêt à nous aider ! Merlin, Albus. N'avez-vous pas vu la façon dont il a réagit face à nous ? Surtout face à vous ! Il ne s'est pas fait dupé par Voldemort, il sait qui il est, il sait que James est son père biologique, mais il l'a attaqué malgré tout. Il a agressé James et il l'a laissé agoniser ! Albus, Harry ne nous sera d'aucune aide dans cette situation. Il nous haïs et il essayera de s'échapper pour retourner auprès de Voldemort quel que soit ce que nous lui dirons. »

Sirius respirait bruyamment et ses mains tremblaient de fureur. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pouvait-il comprendre qu'ils étaient fichus ? Ça signifiait que James et Lily allaient perdre leur fils une deuxième fois. Sirius ne pu réprimer plus longtemps ses larmes de frustration comme son cœur se brisait. Il s'avachit contre le sol et se couvrit la tête de ses mains. Dumbledore vint à ses côtés et plaça une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Mon cher, je comprends votre dilemme. James et Lily vont avoir dû mal à faire face à tout ceci, mais je vous promets que je ne permettrais pas que Harry leur soit à nouveau enlevé. »

Sirius leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Dumbledore.

« Comment ? » croassa-t-il.

Dumbledore lui adressa un nouveau petit sourire.

« Vous n'avez probablement pas remarqué, mais quand Poppy a allongé Harry sur le lit, elle a repoussé ses cheveux de son front et j'ai vu quelque chose qui va probablement sauver le garçon. »

« Qu'avez…qu'avez-vous vu ? » chuchota presque Sirius, toujours assis par terre.

« Il a été marqué par Voldemort. »

Sirius laissa échapper un cri étouffé et paru littéralement frappé d'effroi.

« Il…il…il a marqué Harry avec la….Marque des Ténèbres ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

« Non. Il l'a marqué d'une autre manière. » Dumbledore regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux et récita une partie de la prophétie que chacun des membres de l'Ordre avait appris par cœur.

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_ » dit-il lentement, laissant ses mots prendre tous leurs sens. Sirius posa sur Dumbledore un regard confus.

« Voyez-vous Sirius, _Harry_ est _l'élu_, pas Neville Londubat. Après tout, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été enlevé il y a quinze ans. Voldemort ne l'a pas tué comme nous l'avions tous pensés. Il a été plus malin que ça. Il a décidé à la place d'utiliser l'élu. Il a élevé Harry comme un fils et en retour il a obtenu que Harry l'aime comme un père. Harry ne réalise pas que l'amour que Voldemort lui témoigne est en réalité une tactique de survie, étant donné qu'il ne peut désormais même pas envisager de faire du mal à Voldemort. Il a corrompu l'innocence de Harry, l'a transformé en un tueur impitoyable de sorte que nous ne lui accordions aucune chance de rédemption. Vous voyez, Voldemort a élaboré un plan ingénieux; Harry est un sorcier très puissant et Voldemort a utilisé ce pouvoir pour anéantir ses ennemis, mais il s'est également assuré que dans le cas où Harry serait capturé, le côté Lumineux annihilerait son sauveur de ses propres mains. Dites-moi Sirius, si ce garçon avait été n'importe qui d'autre que Harry, quel sort aurait été le sien en ce moment ? Vous n'auriez pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de le jeter dans les mains des Détraqueurs. C'est parce qu'il est en réalité le fils de votre meilleur ami, votre propre filleul que Harry est toujours en vie à cet instant. » Dumbledore s'interrompit pour permettre à Sirius de méditer ces propos.

Sirius avait l'air un peu malade mais il hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Sirius, je crois que c'est le destin qui a conduit Harry tout droit entre vos mains. Il aurait pu être capturé par n'importe quel autre Auror et il aurait été trop tard pour que quiconque puisse le sauver. Si Harry est tombé entre vos mains, ce doit être parce que nous avons la capacité de l'aider. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile, réussir à atteindre Harry va être très compliqué, mais je crois sincèrement que cela peut être fait. »

« Mais concernant le Ministère, Fudge ne crois pas à la prophétie, i jamais accordé aucune valeur. » dit Sirius d'une voix défaite.

« Laissez-moi me charger de Fudge. Je suis certain que le Ministre et moi-même parviendront à conclure un accord. »

Sirius sembla en douter quelque peu. Il savait que le Ministre utiliserait probablement la capture du Prince Noir pour faire grimper sa popularité qui avait été plombée par les récentes attaques. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour arguer, la porte de la salle-à-manger s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh, très pâle et paraissant exténuée, en sortit.

Sirius et Dumbledore se relevèrent vivement et aidèrent Madame Pomfresh à aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle leur adressa un regard reconnaissant et s'affala dans la chaise.

« Comment va-t-il Poppy ? » interrogea gentiment Dumbledore.

« Et bien, il survivra. Il avait quelques méchantes blessures. Son bras droit ainsi que son poignet était cassé tout comme sa cheville gauche. Son dos était particulièrement meurtrit. Il est chanceux de ne pas avoir eu la colonne brisée. Il avait aussi deux côtes cassées et une qui était fêlée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait dû mal à respirer correctement. J'ai guéris tous ses os cassés et je lui ai administré une potion pour alléger sa peine. J'ai laissé quelques fioles de potions qu'il devra prendre dans la pièce, elles devraient atténuer les ecchymoses et diminuer la douleur. »

Sirius avait désormais l'air positivement horrifié. Que ce serait-il passé si Harry n'avait pas survécu à cette affreuse chute ? Sirius s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir à l'idée de retirer le masque argenté d'un corps mort gisant dans les décombres.

« Franchement, à quoi pensiez-vous donc, l'agresser de cette façon ! Il a fait une chute de plusieurs étages ! Heureusement pour vous qu'il n'est pas mort ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius. Elle paraissait livide et rappelait à Sirius le Professeur McGonagall.

« Ce n'était pas prémédité…une seconde…comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? »

Poppy le regarda un moment sans rien dire, l'appréhension clairement visible sur son visage, avant de répondre.

« Il me l'a dit. »

Sirius resta momentanément sans voix.

« Quoi ! Il vous l'a dit ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi vous a-t-il parlé à vous et à personne d'autre ? »

Poppy paru un peu mal à l'aise puis décida de dire simplement la vérité.

« Parce que…parce que je le connais. »

« QUOI ! » explosa Sirius.

« Vous…vous le connaissez ! Comment cela se fait-il ? » Sirius tendit instinctivement la main pour dégainer sa baguette quand Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Poppy, expliquez-vous s'il vous plaît. » Il semblait à présent vraiment fatigué et sur ses gardes.

« Bien, Professeur Dumbledore. Vous souvenez-vous qu'il y a eu une attaque contre ma maison il y a approximativement six mois de cela ? Mon époux Paul et moi étions dans le jardin à ce moment là et nous ne pouvions que regarder, impuissants, nos deux enfants mourir dans notre maison en feu. Les Mangemorts nous avaient magiquement ligotés et mis le feu à notre maison, hurlant que je méritais ce qui arrivait puisque j'étais une infirmière qui soignait des enfants nés de moldus à Poudlard. Quand les Mangemorts furent partis, il n y avait personne pour nous venir en aide. Même nos misérables voisins étaient terrifiés de nous secourir par peur de représailles des Mangemorts. Puis ce jeune garçon est arrivé de nulle part et il s'est précipité à l'intérieur de notre maison en flammes. Il a sauvé Jenna et David et nous a délivré Paul et moi-même du sort qui nous restreignait. Il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé et je lui ai parlé des Mangemorts. Je me souviens encore de la fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux verts. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et que les Mangemorts ne nous feraient plus jamais de mal. Avant de partir, je lui ai demandé qui il était. Il m'a juste sourit et a dit qu'il se prénommait Harry. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » termina-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Sirius en resta sans voix. Harry avait sauvé la vie deux enfants. Mais pourquoi ? Harry les avait sauvés de personnes qui appartenaient à son propre camp. Il avait risqué sa vie à l'âge de quinze ans pour deux enfants de ses ennemis.

« Poppy, avez-vous clairement vu son visage, je veux dire était-ce définitivement Harry, il ne portait pas de masque sur la figure ? » demanda prudemment Sirius.

« Non. Il ne portait pas de masque. Il était vêtu de robes de sorcier mais il ne portait aucun artifice. Son visage était visible à tous. »

« Mais alors pourquoi n'avez-vous dit à personne que vous aviez vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à James trait pour trait ! » lui cria presque Sirius.

Poppy contempla celui-ci et lui répondit calmement. « Parce que M. Black, je n'ai à ce jour jamais vu M. Potter, aussi m'était-il impossible d'établir une telle connexion. »

Sirius posa sur elle un regard d'incompréhension avant de réaliser soudainement. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais rencontré James. Poppy était une infirmière scolaire à Poudlard et elle n'avait pas encore été initiée à l'Ordre. James s'était fréquemment rendu à Poudlard mais il n'avait pas encore rencontré tous les nouveaux membres du personnel. Sirius se sentit véritablement idiot et il marmonna une excuse à l'intention de l'infirmière. Celle-ci l'éconduisit d'un geste de la main, lui assurant qu'il n y avait pas de mal.

Dumbledore souriait pour sa part et il se tourna vers Sirius :

« Et bien, il semblerait que notre Harry ait une petite tendance à _'sauver les gens'._ »


	11. Fais la connaissance de ton fils

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

* * *

Sirius faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Dumbledore était partit rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie afin d'avoir une discussion avec celui-ci concernant Harry. Sirius se retrouvait seul pendant que Madame Pomfresh demeurait auprès de Harry, au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait.

Sirius était en train de paniquer. Comment diable était-il supposé informer James au sujet de Harry ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Sirius qui en parle à James ? Sirius était présent la nuit où Harry avait été kidnappé par Peter. Il se souvenait de la convalescence de James à l'hôpital et la manière dont celui-ci s'était battu contre la dépression qui s'était emparée de lui à la perte de son enfant. Sirius doutait que James soit jamais vraiment parvenu à surmonter cette perte car il était évident que celui-ci reportait sur Damien tout l'amour qui aurait dû aller à Harry. Sirius soupira à nouveau, qu'est-ce que Damien allait penser de tout ceci ? Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait eu un frère qui avait été prétendument assassiné à l'âge de seize mois. Et Lily ! Il y avait à peine quinze jours de cela, elle était restée cloitrée toute la journée dans sa chambre parce que cette date était celle qui marquait le seizième anniversaire de Harry. Damien et James étaient sortis toute la journée sinon l'adolescent serait devenu suspicieux vis-à-vis de l'absence de Lily dans la maison. Lily avait passé la journée entière à regarder des photographies de Harry et à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si son fils de seize ans avait été à ses côtés.

Sirius soupira et laissa courir une main dans ses cheveux. C'était cruel de montrer leur fils à James et Lily et ensuite de l'arracher à nouveau brutalement à eux. Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'être avec eux constitue une sécurité suffisante pour Harry. Fudge pouvait débarquer à tout moment pour l'emmener. Ou Voldemort pouvait arriver pour 'sauver Harry.' Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie devant l'ironie de la situation. Un fils longtemps disparu étant 'secouru' de ses propres parents par l'ennemi.

Sirius s'affala sur son lit et tenta de se détendre, mentalement et physiquement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre à cet instant d'être bouleversé. Il devait garder la tête froide pour le salut de James et de Lily. Ils allaient avoir besoin de tout son soutien, maintenant plus que jamais.

Un bruit en provenance de l'étage inférieur fit se relever Sirius d'un bond. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans le quartier général. Était-ce James ? Ou bien était-ce quelqu'un d'inopportun ? Sirius secoua sa tête de cheveux sombres. 'Ressaisis-toi Sirius' se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. Après tout c'était le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il s'empara néanmoins de sa baguette et se dirigea silencieusement en bas. Il fut soulagé de voir Remus Lupin se tenir debout dans la cuisine, scrutant les environs à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Oh Remus, merci Merlin tu es là ! » Sirius se rendit rapidement au côté de son ami et l'aurait embrassé devant le soulagement qu'il ressentait à sa vue.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Remus en voyant l'expression inhabituelle d'inquiétude et de tristesse sur le visage de son ami d'enfance.

Sirius ne perdit pas de temps et se lança dans le récit de la capture du Prince des Ténèbres et de la découverte de l'identité de celui-ci. Remus devint de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que Sirius parlait et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Il dû prendre appui sur la table tandis que Sirius finissait son histoire.

« …et maintenant Dumbledore est partit pour voir Fudge, Poppy est en haut avec lui et je suis supposé tout raconter à James ! » termina Sirius avec désarroi.

« Me raconter quoi ? » intervint une voix derrière eux et les deux amis pivotèrent brusquement pour regarder James qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un air furieux.

« Me dire quoi Patmol ? » répéta James en s'avançant d'un pas vers eux. Sirius sentit le sang refluer de son visage. 'Oh merde, pourquoi James est-il de si méchante humeur, est-ce qu'il est déjà au courant de tout ?' Sirius s'efforça de réprimer son sentiment de panique tandis qu'il regardait son meilleur ami et se contraignit à parler d'une voix calme.

« James ! Je…je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. » dit-il en tentant de ne pas bégayer.

James contempla les figures livides de Sirius et Remus. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Patmol, Lunard, qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous avez l'air d'être vraiment flippé. » James entra dans la cuisine et prit place sur une chaise, faisant face à ses deux amis.

« Oh…ce n'est rien, nous sommes juste fatigués, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu donnes l'impression d'être véritablement contrarié. » Sirius ne pensait pas que sa tentative de distraction allait fonctionner, mais il devait vraiment apaiser James avant de lui déballer l'explosive vérité.

Une étincelle d'agacement éclaira à nouveau les yeux de James.

« Ce…ce Kingsley, franchement il n'aurait pas pu choisir un pire moment pour venir m'ennuyer ! J'entends par là que je venais à peine de rentrer de mission et tout ce qu'il voulait était que je remplisse la fichue paperasserie. Il a exigé que toutes les formalités administratives pour chacun des Mangemorts capturés soient complétées avant que je ne quitte le bureau. Est-ce que vous pouvez croire ça ? »

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement. Il avait demandé à Kingsley de tenir James à l'écart du quartier général mais il ne pensait pas que Shacklebolt énerverait James en s'exécutant. 'Idiot' songea Sirius.

« Peu importe. Je mourrais d'impatience de revenir ici ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-il ? Avez-vous déjà découvert quoi que ce soit ? » James observa attentivement les réactions de ses meilleurs amis. Chaque nouvelle question semblait les faire pâlirent un peu plus et ils fuirent son regard.

« Um…ouais, il…il est en haut et um…James je dois…dois t'expliquer…quelque chose. » Sirius se maudit intérieurement de bafouiller autant.

James contemplait Sirius avec une expression troublée.

« Patmol, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le garçon va bien, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas causés trop de dégâts, n'est-ce pas ? » James imagina qu'ils avaient peut-être tué le garçon et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ses deux amis semblaient si maussades. Même si celui-ci était un Mangemort, tué un adolescent de seize ans pesait lourdement sur votre conscience.

« Il a quelques os cassés et il est assez salement amoché mais il s'en sortira. Madame Pomfresh est avec lui en ce moment. » répondit Sirius d'une voix morne.

James jura dans sa barbe. Il n'aimait pas avoir ça sur la conscience non plus.

« Bon, je ferais mieux de monter pour échanger quelques mots avec lui alors. » James se leva lentement de sa chaise mais s'immobilisa comme ses deux amis jaillirent subitement de leur chaise pour l'agripper avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser totalement.

« NON ! James, laisse-le tranquille pour le moment ! »

« James, il n'est absolument pas en état de parler actuellement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Depuis quand nous soucions-nous de l'état de santé des Mangemorts avant de les interroger ? » James posa sur Sirius un regard empli de suspicion.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard furtif et relâchèrent James en même temps.

« D'accord Cornedrue, il y a quelque chose que nous devons te dire. » Sirius s'assit et fut imité par Remus et James.

« Sirius ! Remus ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous commencez réellement à me faire peur tous les deux. »

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et tourna les yeux vers Remus qui hocha la tête et posa une main sur son bras.

« James, je vais t'annoncer quelque chose qui va te causer un choque, mais essaye de rester calme et…et souviens-toi que au bout du compte tout ira bien. »

Sirius regarda James grincer des dents, 'jamais bon signe' pensa Sirius.

« Sirius, je te mets en garde, dis-moi simplement ce qu'il se passe au nom de Merlin ! »

« C'est le garçon, le Prince Noir. Nous savons qui il est. Il n'est pas issu d'une famille notoirement adepte de la magie noire, il…il appartient à une famille du côté Lumineux. » Sirius espéra que James saisirait l'allusion et le préserverait de devoir prononcer les mots à haute voix. Ce ne fut cependant pas ce qui arriva.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda James à voix basse, visiblement intrigué.

Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Remus avant de plonger le regard dans les yeux noisette de James.

« C'est Harry. »

James contempla Sirius en pensant avoir mal entendu. Sirius ne pouvait pas parler de _son_ Harry. C'était impossible. Il devait s'agir d'un autre Harry.

« Quel Harry, Harry qui ? » interrogea-t-il en s'efforçant de lutter contre la panique qui montait en lui. Sirius posa sur James un regard rempli de compassion.

« James, c'est _notre_ Harry. »

James resta simplement assis là et tenta de digérer ce qui venait juste d'être dit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour questionner Sirius, un hurlement se fit entendre venant d'en haut. Les trois hommes bondirent de leur chaise, baguettes levées, et coururent en direction de l'origine du bruit.

Le même cri se fit entendre à nouveau accompagné d'une autre voix qui tentait de calmer la personne en souffrance. James fut le premier à pénétrer précipitamment à l'intérieur de la chambre, suivit de près par Remus et Sirius. La scène qui les accueillit les firent stopper net près de la porte. James vit un jeune homme à la chevelure noire désordonnée étendu sur le lit, ses deux mains dissimulaient son visage tandis qu'il hurlait sous l'emprise d'une douleur atroce.

Madame Pomfresh était occupée à essayer d'écarter les mains du garçon pour pouvoir voir ce qui lui causait autant de peine. Elle leva les yeux vers les trois hommes comme ceux-ci faisaient irruption dans la pièce. Elle croisa le regard de James et paru quelque peu décontenancée. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'adressa directement à lui.

« Pourriez-vous me donner un coup de main ? » elle fut obligée d'élever la voix car les cris du garçon étaient de plus en plus forts.

James hésita le temps d'une seconde mais s'avança rapidement et baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres qui gisait devant lui. Les mains du garçon recouvraient son visage alors qu'il se tenait le front et continuait de gémir.

Poppy regarda James et dit : « Voyez si vous pouvez lui faire baisser les mains, j'ai besoin de voir ce qui pose problème. »

James reporta à nouveau son attention sur le garçon et il se saisit avec précaution des poignets de celui-ci. Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient bandés et il ne voulait pas exercer trop de pression sur ceux-ci. James écarta les mains du garçon de son visage aussi gentiment qu'il le pût. Celui-ci se débattait et ne voulait pas lâcher prise de son front mais James parvint à éloigner ses mains. Le garçon semblait être dans un état de semi-conscience.

James sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Le visage qui venait d'être révélé était l'exacte copie du sien lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Les yeux du garçon étaient étroitement clos sous l'effet évident de la douleur, aussi James ne put voir les yeux d'émeraude qui étaient identiques à ceux de sa femme Lily. James contempla les traits du garçon et eut l'impression qu'il perdait pied. Son cœur battait si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'il avait la sensation qu'il allait lui occasionner des bleus.

« Harry ? » parvint-il à chuchoter.

Son fils, Harry, ne l'entendit pas. Il souffrait beaucoup trop. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'être coupée en deux. Il avait essayé de réprimer ses cris de douleur, en vain. Son père, Voldemort n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. 'Il doit avoir été mis au courant de ma capture' tenta de lui souffler son esprit.

James observa avec effroi comme son fils continuait à se tordre de douleur, les yeux toujours étroitement fermés. Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses hurlements et sentit son cœur se briser.

« Harry ! Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » interrogea Madame Pomfresh. James était sur le point de la rabrouer pour avoir poser une question aussi stupide, quand à sa grande surprise Harry répondit.

« Ma…ma cicatrice…me fait mal ! » dit-il à voix basse. Apparemment sa gorge était rauque d'avoir tant crié. James posa les yeux sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry et sentit la rage faire irruption en lui. Madame Pomfresh plaça gentiment sa main au-dessus de la cicatrice et il entendit Harry siffler de douleur. James voulait hurler à la femme d'arrêter mais il était conscient qu'elle était une professionnelle de la médecine et savait probablement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu es brûlant de fièvre. » dit-elle à Harry tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans son sac de potions. Elle en sortit deux petites fioles. Elle souleva délicatement la tête de Harry et lui fit avaler les deux breuvages. Harry s'exécuta sans résister, non pas qu'il l'eut pu, étant donné que ses bras étaient entravés. Après quelques instants, Harry parut se relaxer et il sombra dans le sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda James alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine avec Poppy et les deux autres hommes.

« Et bien, je n'en suis pas entièrement sûre. Je crois que ce que nous venons de voir est le résultat d'une cicatrice maudite, elles sont très rares mais connues pour devenir actives de temps à autres. » répondit Poppy avant de conjurer du thé pour tout le monde. Elle en avait pour sa part désespérément besoin.

« Pour quelle raison s'est-elle mise à le faire souffrir ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas, il était profondément endormit et puis tout à coup il s'est agrippé le front et a commencé à crier. » expliqua Poppy.

James était assis immobile sur sa chaise, tenant sa tasse de thé sans aucune intention de la boire. Il avait la tête qui tournait et ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit l'image de Harry qui se tordait de douleur sur le lit. Il n'entendit même pas Poppy remonter en haut. Sirius vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Il lui prit des mains la tasse de thé à laquelle il n'avait pas touché et le contempla.

« Est-ce que ça va camarade ? » questionna-t-il en essayant d'apaiser les battements de son propre cœur.

James leva les yeux pour regarder son ami. Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Non, ça ne va pas. » il tourna la tête vers Remus qui venait de prendre place dans une chaise à sa gauche. James était heureux d'avoir de si bons amis. Ils étaient toujours à ses côtés, quelle que soit la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je dis aux autres ? Mon propre fils est notre ennemi ! Le Prince des Ténèbres est en réalité ma chair et mon sang ! Et Lily, comment dois-je le lui annoncer. Et Damien ! Oh Merlin, c'est un foutu cauchemar. »

James laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et s'efforça furieusement de ravaler les larmes qui lui embuaient les yeux. 'Lily ne sera pas capable de faire face à ça' pensa-t-il.

« Cornedrue, tu devrais leur parler avant qu'ils ne découvrent la vérité par quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Remus d'une voix ténue.

James leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Comment ? Que dois-je dire ? C'est quelque chose dont Lily et moi avons toujours rêvés, un miracle qui nous ramènerait notre fils mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que ça puisse se produire comme ça. » James ne fit aucun effort pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait vu James pleurer qu'une fois et c'était lorsque Harry avait été enlevé. Sirius tenta de réconforter son ami mais James le repoussa. Remus essaya à son tour de réconforter leur ami meurtri.

« Cornedrue, il est toujours ton fils, l'innocent Harry que nous aimions tous est toujours vivant. Il a simplement été obligé de grandir différemment très rapidement, c'est tout. » dit Remus.

James était assis, la tête basse. Il s'efforçait mentalement de trouver la meilleure façon d'informer sa femme au sujet de Harry.

Il décida qu'il lui faudrait le faire le soir-même.

xxxxx

Harry se réveilla en ayant l'impression que tous ses os étaient en feu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et commença à paniquer en s'apercevant qu'il était dans un lieu qui ne lui était pas familier. Il lui fallu un moment pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé et comment il était arrivé là. Il se sentit bouillir de colère en songeant qu'il avait été capturé. Il essaya de se redresser mais réalisa qu'il pouvait à peine lever la tête avant que son corps n'explose de douleur, le contraignant à se rallonger. Il geignit doucement et sentit sa voix se briser, sa gorge semblant avoir été passée au papier de verre.

Madame Pomfresh entendit Harry gémir et se précipita à son chevet.

« Harry, tu es réveillé, c'est bon signe. » elle s'empara de plusieurs fioles de potions différentes.

« Comment te sens-tu à présent ? Probablement encore endolorit après cet abominable accident. »

Harry l'observa silencieusement, amusé de la voir poser des questions auxquelles elle apportait elle-même des réponses.

« Où suis-je ? » parvint-il à croasser.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tu es en sécurité. »

« Je dois rentrer à la maison. » Harry essaya une fois de plus de se relever, mais s'étendit à nouveau vivement face à la peine qui fit irruption dans son dos.

« Reste tranquille. » Poppy posa une main compatissante sur Harry avant que celui-ci ne tente à nouveau de se redresser.

Harry abandonna ses vaines tentatives pour se relever et laissa à la place Poppy s'activer à son côté. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était très spartiatement meublée, ne comportant rien d'autre que le lit à baldaquins sur lequel il était actuellement allongé, une garde-robe à deux portes dans un coin, un petit bureau muni d'une chaise ainsi qu'un petit sofa placé à côté de la cheminée. Il répéta sa question.

« Où suis-je Poppy ? »

« Tu te trouve actuellement dans la maison de Sirius Black. » répondit Poppy en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard de Harry.

Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois bouillir de rage.

« Je dois m'en aller d'ici, s'il te plaît Poppy, tu dois me laisser partir. » tenta de l'implorer Harry puisque qu'il savait ne pas être en état de faire autre chose.

« Je suis désolée Harry, mais tu ne peux aller nulle part pour le moment. Essaye de te reposer et nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard, d'accord. »

Harry hocha la tête et tenta de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir mais il brûlait toujours de colère. Il se trouvait dans une demeure ennemie, à la merci de ses adversaires.

'Ce n'est pas bon du tout !' songea-t-il en sombrant dans un sommeil agité.

xxxxx

Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône, mais il apparaissait très différent de ce qu'il était ordinairement. Il ne se tenait pas assit droit mais avachit. Sa tête était basse et il semblait plongé dans un profond mantra. Bella se tenait non loin de lui, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Elle se répétait mentalement en boucle 'faites qu'il aille bien, je vous en pries, je vous en supplie, ne les laissez pas faire du mal à mon Harry, s'il vous plaît.'

Lord Voldemort leva la tête et contempla les Mangemorts présents dans ses quartiers. Il posa un regard furieux sur Bella et Lucieus et réitéra immédiatement son mantra pour se calmer. Il lui avait fallu vingt bonnes minutes pour réussir à maîtrises sa fureur. Il ne voulait pas blesser à nouveau Harry en laissant libre court à sa colère. Merlin seul savait dans quel état il se trouvait à présent. Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même quand Lucius l'avait informé que l'Ordre avait gravement blessé Harry. Blessé son fils ! Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais ressentit pareille rage.

Il s'adressa aux deux Mangemorts, qui se tenaient avec des mines sombres devant leur maître.

« Vous savez ce que je veux, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Ne montrez pas vos misérables visages devant moi avant que ce ne soit fait ! » leur ordonna Lord Voldemort d'une voix venimeuse.

« Oui Maître. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Lord Voldemort se leva et quitta ses appartements privés. Il ne perdrait pas Harry, pas maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'il en coûtait, Harry devait lui être rendu et ce au plus vite.


	12. Seconde chance

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

**Note: **Woah! Le dernier chapitre à eu l'air de vous plaire! J'ai reçu plein de reviews (non pas que je m'en plaigne, continuer surtout!) Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

James était assis et tenait la main de Lily, observant celle-ci s'efforcer d'assimiler la vérité. Lily était restée totalement silencieuse tandis que James lui révélait tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

Damien avait été envoyé par poudre de cheminette au Terrier et informé qu'il y passerait tout l'été en compagnie des Weasley. Damien aurait normalement été extatique à cette nouvelle, puisqu'il se plaignait toujours qu'il s'ennuyait durant l'été et qu'il souhaitait passer plus de temps avec les Weasley. Cependant Damien pouvait dire qu'il était envoyé au Terrier parce que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait essayé d'interroger son père, qui paraissait exténué et d'humeur grincheuse, sur ce qui clochait mais il s'était vu répondre qu'il était attendu au Terrier le soir même et devait par conséquent partir immédiatement.

Lily était contente que James ait prit l'initiative d'envoyer Damien au Terrier. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire face aux questions gênantes de celui-ci en cet instant. Lily avait essayée de ne pas se laisser submergée par la nouvelle que son fils, Harry, était vivant mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que c'était une bataille perdu d'avance. Harry était en vie ! Son fils, auquel elle avait songé à chaque moment conscient de sa vie, était en réalité vivant et il lui serait possible de le voir, de le toucher et d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

Lily avait l'impression que ses prières avaient enfin été entendues et elle remercia Merlin que ce jour soit arrivé. Lily ne s'autorisa pas à penser au problème épineux de _qui_ son fils était devenu. Le Prince des Ténèbres !

Elle resta assise en étreignant la main d'un James à la mine fatiguée qui avait les yeux embués de larmes et contemplait le sol tandis qu'il terminait son récit.

« Je veux le voir. » chuchota Lily une fois qu'il eut fini de parler.

« Lily, nous pouvons aller le voir dem… »

« Non ! James je veux le voir maintenant ! »

« Lily, chérie, il ne sera pas réveillé actuellement et il…et bien, il ne voudra pas nous parler. » James prononça ces derniers mots le cœur lourd.

« Comment le sais-tu? Peut-être qu'il s'est calmé à présent ! Je m'en moque James, je veux voir mon fils. » les larmes roulaient le long des joues empourprées de Lily mais sa voix était ferme et assurée.

James céda et hocha la tête pour marquer son acceptation. Ils se levèrent tous deux pour se rendre au quartier général de l'Ordre.

xxxxx

Madame Pomfresh était épuisée. Elle était finalement parvenue à installer l'adolescent blessé dans une position confortable. Elle était sur le point de s'allonger sur le sofa qui se trouvait dans la pièce, quand elle entendit des voix étouffées en provenance d'en bas.

« Franchement, on serait en droit de penser qu'ils auraient la présence d'esprit de se montrer silencieux, le pauvre garçon vient à peine de s'endormir. » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se releva et s'empressa vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put. Elle n'avait fait qu'un pas dans le couloir quand elle se retrouva face à face avec une Lily Potter aux yeux rouges et à la mine furieuse, suivit par son mari. Poppy était une très bonne amie de Lily étant donné qu'elles travaillaient toutes deux à Poudlard.

Poppy posa sur Lily un regard compatissant. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que la pauvre femme était en train de vivre actuellement. Se voir restituer votre fils après quinze longues années et dans de telles circonstances. Lily n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche, Poppy posa simplement la main sur l'épaule de celle-ci avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

« Essayer juste de ne pas le réveiller. Il vient à peine de réussir à s'endormir. »

Lily esquissa un sourire forcé avant de hocher la tête en lançant à Poppy un regard reconnaissant.

Lily ouvrit la porte et entra sans bruit. Elle regarda l'adolescent endormit étendu sur le lit à baldaquins. Le souffle lui manqua. Lily s'avança à pas hésitants en direction de la silhouette inconsciente de Harry. Elle avait imaginé des milliers de fois à quoi aurait ressemblé Harry si cette nuit fatidique n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle était toujours parvenue à la conclusion que Harry aurait été très semblable à James. Enfant, Harry avait les cheveux noirs désordonnés de James, son adorable nez et ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que Harry serait le portrait craché de James.

James était lui aussi entré dans la pièce mais il se tenait près de la porte. Il regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux sa femme se tenir au-dessus de leur fils. Lily avait tant désiré ce moment, elle en rêvait depuis presque quinze ans. James souhaita que les circonstances eut été différentes de manière à pouvoir ramener leur fils à la maison. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore après que celui-ci se soit entretenu avec le Ministre et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Harry.

Lily observa son fils qui respirait lentement et calmement. Elle contempla avidement son visage, ses traits, ses cheveux ébouriffés, la façon dont son torse se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil que Lily n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller, bien qu'elle le voulu. Elle s'affaissa au sol, ses yeux émeraude toujours rivés sur son fils.

« Harry, oh ciel, Harry. » Elle sanglota silencieusement en contemplant son fils. Des images de Harry étant bébé flashèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'elle pleurait. Harry quand il venait juste de naître, Harry à l'âge de trois mois, Harry quand il avait commencé à ramper, Harry à l'âge de neuf mois quand il avait dit 'papa' et 'maman' pour la première fois, Harry lors de sa première fête d'anniversaire entouré de tous ceux qui l'aimaient, Harry à l'âge de quinze moins quand il avait été cruellement arraché à sa famille.

James s'approcha et aida sa femme à se relever avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras, chuchotant des mots réconfortants à son oreille.

Les deux parents se tenaient immobiles dans la pièce, pleurant sans bruit le retour de leur fils, pleurant de joie de l'avoir retrouvé vivant. Mais ils pleuraient aussi sur ce que le futur pourrait leur réserver. Ils s'assirent tous deux à côté du lit. Ils étaient incertains concernant l'avenir, mais déterminés à ne pas gâcher l'instant présent. James et Lily passèrent la nuit entière à contempler leur fils endormi.

xxxxx

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et il lui fallu quelques minute pour déterminer ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il entendit le tintement de plats au loin et une délicieuse odeur de petit déjeuner flotta jusqu'à lui. Cela venait d'en bas. Harry regarda autour de lui et découvrit que Poppy n'était nulle part en vue.

« Elle doit être partie durant la nuit. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la nuit dernière. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et se poussa hors du lit. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et Harry se mit lentement debout. Sa cheville lui faisait toujours mal mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait ingérer des potions durant plusieurs jours afin de réduire les ecchymoses avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se cassait quelque chose. Son dos le tirailla douloureusement comme il tentait de se redresser mais Harry l'ignora. Il savait que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre devaient être absents ou occupés à manger à cet instant, c'était donc le meilleur moment pour s'enfuir.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Après avoir jeté en coup d'œil de chaque côté et n'ayant aperçu personne dans les environs, Harry se rendit rapidement vers les escaliers. Il sentait la douleur dans son dos empirer à chacun de ses pas mais il n'en eut cure. Harry posa avec précaution son pied sur la première marche et tendit l'oreille pour percevoir si quiconque était aux alentours. Il ne pouvait rien entendre qui suggérait qu'il avait de la compagnie. Il arrivait à entendre quelques voix venant d'une pièce qui se trouvait à sa droite mais la porte était fermée, aussi il était sauf. Le palier était désert. Faisant fi de la douleur qu'il ressentait, Harry se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée.

'C'est trop facile.' Pensa-t-il comme il s'approchait de celle-ci. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était en train de le surveiller et pourquoi n y avait-il aucun garde placé devant l'entrée ?

'Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je m'en aille par l'entrée principale.' Songea-t-il intérieurement.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte à présent. Il s'immobilisa et écouta en quête de bruit de pas qui se rapprocheraient éventuellement de lui. Il laissa échapper une expiration tremblante et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte.

Mais sa main avait à peine touchée la poignée argentée quand une force invisible le percuta de plein fouet et l'adolescent blessé fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé et s'effondra sur le sol en marbre. Harry ne pu étouffé un gémissement peiné comme il retombait sur son dos déjà endolorit. Il resta un moment étendu, prenant de courtes inspirations de manière à ne pas aggraver la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les côtes. Avant que Harry n'ait eu la possibilité de se relever, il entendit une voix juste à côté de lui.

« J'aurais dû te prévenir à propos de cela. »

Harry leva les yeux et tomba sur un Albus Dumbledore stupéfait ainsi que quelques Aurors qui se tenaient à quelques pas de lui. Harry émit un léger grondement. Albus Dumbledore était la dernière personne que Harry voulait voir en ce moment, surtout au vu de son état actuel. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur alors qu'il se retournait pour se mettre à quatre pattes.

Dumbledore observa l'adolescent blessé tenter de se redresser tout en le fusillant du regard. Il vit Harry tréssaillir et placer avec précaution une main sur son flanc. Dumbledore ne désirait rien de plus que d'aller vers lui pour l'aider, mais il connaissait la réaction que cela entraînerait. Au lieu de ça, il se tint silencieux et attendit que Harry se soit remis debout. Une fois que celui-ci y parvint, la tête haute, Dumbledore repris la parole.

« Cette demeure entière est pourvue de très puissantes barrières de protections magiques Harry, seul un membre de l'Ordre peut entrer et sortir à sa guise, tous les autres doivent être escortés. » termina-t-il tandis que le regard noir qui était pointé sur lui était si intense que Dumbledore était sûr que le garçon devait en souffrir.

« Viens Harry, allons nous asseoir car je suis sûr que tu dois encore récupérer de ta chute d'hier. » dit Dumbledore avec une trace de culpabilité dans la voix. Il n'avait pas approuvé le plan de Sirius de tromper le garçon et il ne sanctionnait certainement pas l'usage simultané de quatre sorts sur un garçon.

« Je ne vais nulle part avec vous ! » cracha Harry. Sa voix était toujours rauque en raison de sa gorge sèche.

Dumbedore regarda le garçon avec tristesse. Cela blessait le vieux sorcier de voir autant de haine dirigée contre lui. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de raisonner et calmer l'adolescent furieux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Harry marcha lentement en direction de l'escalier et commença à grimper celui-ci.

« Harry, ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions parler de la situation actuelle ? » s'enquit gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry tourna la tête pour jeter un nouveau regard noir au Directeur.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire et je ne veux entendre aucune de vos absurdités ! »

Les trois employés du ministère qui se tenaient derrière Dumbledore pointèrent instantanément leur baguette sur Harry. Celui-ci paru un instant pris de cours. L'expression enragée sur les visages des Aurors était troublante. Maugrey, Kingsley et Arthur n'avait jamais entendu qui que ce soit s'adresser à Albus Dumbledore de cette manière. Dumbledore leva cependant la main et fit signe aux Aurors d'abaisser leurs baguettes. Le vieux sorcier s'était attendu à cette réaction de la part de Harry. L'adolescent pivota brusquement sur lui-même et s'en fut sans rien ajouter de plus avant de faire bruyamment claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Dumbledore retourna à la salle-à-manger, accompagnés par les trois fonctionnaires ministériels, la tête basse, plongé dans ses pensées et se demandant comment il allait pouvoir atteindre l'adolescent en colère.

Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de retourner dans son lit. Il s'assit prudemment au pied de celui-ci et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il avait des ennuis maintenant. D'un moment à l'autre, le Ministère viendrait pour procéder à son arrestation. Il serait probablement à Azkaban le soir même ! Il devait sortit d'ici, mais comment ? Il n'était pas prêt à faire une nouvelle fois face aux barrières de protections magiques. Il ne pensait pas qu'il parviendrait à nouveau à s'en relever. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra dans sa chambre. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour débiter des insultes mais il n'en fit rien quand il vit que c'était Poppy, celle-ci semblant un peu fatiguée. Harry réussi à lui adresser un faible sourire quand elle poussa un cri aigu et accouru vers lui.

« Harry ! Au nom de Merlin que fais-tu debout ? Rallonge-toi immédiatement ! »

Elle poussa Harry sous les couvertures et commença à s'activer autour de lui.

Elle le soumit à un rapide check-up et quand elle eut fini, ayant listé chacune des blessures qui l'inquiétait toujours, elle se rassit, paraissant exténuée.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et lui sourit.

« Fini avec la crise d'angoisse ? » s'enquit-il

« Oui » vint la réponse méfiante.

« Bien. Maintenant dis-moi comment je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ? »

Poppy regarda Harry avec des yeux tristes.

« Harry, je t'en prie, tu sais que tu ne peux pas partir. »

« Poppy, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je n'y suis pas en sécurité. Si je ne m'en vais pas maintenant, ce soir je serais à Azkaban. » Harry s'interrompit pour laisser ses mots produire leur effet.

Poppy paru vraiment mal à l'aise, elle se tordait les mains et jetaient sans cesse des regards inquiets en direction de Harry puis en direction de la porte. Finalement elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Harry, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi alors je t'aiderais. Je te dois bien ça. Mais le fait est que je ne suis même pas libre de t'aider à t'en aller. Je ne suis pas encore un membre de l'Ordre, je ne peux donc pas t'escorter hors d'ici. »

Elle contempla le visage défait de l'adolescent blessé et sentit son cœur se briser. Elle savait que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il arrive du mal à Harry mais Dumbledore avait-il l'autorité de le sauver d'Azkaban ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. A la place, elle repoussa les mèches du front du garçon et lui sourit tristement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Harry. »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en regardant ses mains dans son giron. Il lui faudrait élaborer un plan différent.

xxxxx

Dumbledore était assis entouré des membres de l'Ordre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient impatiemment attendu son retour pour découvrir le sort réservé à Harry. Tout ce que Dumbledore pouvait leur dire à cet instant était que le Ministre le recontacterait à ce sujet. Tonks et Molly étaient toujours occupées à débarrasser les restes du petit déjeuner tandis que Arthur était en grande conversation avec James, Sirius et Remus. Dumbledore conversait gentiment avec Lily qui avait toujours les yeux rouges et gonflés et semblait désormais dans un état d'hébétude. Maugrey et Kingsley étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce, apparemment perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

Lily regarda autour d'elle comme Dumebledore s'éloignait pour s'entretenir avec Molly. Elle réfléchit intensément à ce que Dumbledore venait de lui confier. Il essayait de la rassurer en expliquant qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à Harry. Quand Harry apprendrait la vérité sur qui il était vraiment et sur qui était en réalité Voldemort, alors il reviendrait sûrement vers la lumière. Lily ne souciait pas particulièrement de ce dernier point à cet instant précis. Son objectif principal était de monter à l'étage supérieur pour voir son fils. Elle avait pratiquement été traînée hors de la pièce par James qui souhaitait la voir se reposer. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise et commença à préparer une assiette de nourriture. James le remarqua et se leva pour venir à son côté.

« Lils, je ne pense pas qu'il… »

« Arrête, James. S'il te plaît, arrête. » dit Lily d'une voix émue.

James cessa de parler et entoura simplement la taille de Lily d'un bras rassurant. Il lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et tendit la main pour verser du jus de citrouille dans un verre à l'intention de Harry.

Les deux parents sortirent de la pièce tandis que tous les autres restaient assis en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il convenait de réagir. Maugrey laissa échapper un petit grognement et retourna ensuite à ses réflexions intérieures. Les autres décidèrent d'ignorer la situation du 'déjeuner au lit' et vaguèrent à nouveau à leurs occupations.

James et Lily grimpèrent l'escalier sans parler. Tous deux étaient anxieux de s'entretenir avec Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa chambre et échangèrent un regard nerveux. Ils entrouvrirent la porte avant de s'immobiliser en sentant leur cœur manquer un battement. Ils découvrirent Harry, assis sur le lit, et discutant avec Poppy.

« Qu'y a-t-il dans celle là ? » était en train de demander Harry en montrant une petite fiole renfermant une potion de couleur noire.

« Ailes de libellules, pattes de scarabées écrasées et… » commença Poppy.

« Okay, ne me dis rien. »

« Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors ? »

« Juste curieux. »

Harry adressa un sourire impertinent à Poppy avant d'avaler le breuvage noir d'une seule traite. Il tressaillit de façon théâtrale.

« Eugh, j'espère que tu réalises à quel point c'était dégoûtant. » dit-il en regardant l'infirmière.

Lily et James ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois que Lily entendait le son de la voix de son fils. Elle fut un moment déconcertée par la similitude de celle-ci avec celle de Damien. James avait bien évidemment déjà entendu la voix de Harry mais toujours sur un mode agressif. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry parler sur un ton normal.

James et Lily pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Poppy et Harry se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir qui les avaient rejoints. Poppy leur adressa un sourire radieux, mais l'expression de Harry s'assombrit et après avoir lancé un regard noir à chacun d'eux, il détourna la tête.

Poppy remarqua la réaction de l'adolescent et s'excusa vivement, prétextant qu'elle devait se rendre en bas pendant un moment. Harry n'adressa pas un regard à Poppy comme celle-ci quittait la pièce en hâte. James et Lily se sentirent tous deux immensément mal à l'aise. Harry ne les regardaient même pas. Il continua d'observer ses mains qui reposaient dans son giron. Lily s'avança bravement, sentant ses jambes flageoler alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit. James la suivit avec réticence.

Lily posa le plat de nourriture sur la table de chevet et contempla avidement Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne lui fit même pas grâce d'un regard. Maintenant que Lily pouvait voir les yeux de Harry, elle sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie. 'Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a mes yeux !' songea-t-elle intérieurement. James l'avait rejoint et il plaça le verre de jus de citrouille à côté de l'assiette de nourriture.

Lily ne pouvait plus se restreindre plus longtemps. Elle tendit la main pour tenter de toucher le visage de Harry. Celui-ci s'écarta d'elle et lui envoya un regard si mauvais qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce… » Lily s'interrompit quand Harry se dégagea brusquement des couvertures et quitta vivement le lit. Il se leva et foudroya Lily et James du regard.

« Harry, rallonge-toi s'il te plaît, tu n'es pas encore complètement guéris. Tu vas te faire du mal. » tenta de le raisonner James.

« Tu dois être plutôt déçu, non ? » dit Harry et Lily fut visiblement ébranlée d'entendre le venin contenu dans la voix de Harry.

James posa sur son fils un regard interloqué.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu ne t'attendais pas vraiment à ce que je survivre, pas vrai ! » s'exclama Harry avec cette fois une étrange lueur dans ses yeux verts. On aurait presque dit qu'il y avait de la souffrance mêlée à toute la rage qui brûlait dans son regard émeraude.

James et Lily furent tous deux médusés par l'accusation de Harry.

« Harry, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu sais que ce qui est arrivé était un accident, je ne t'aurais jamais attaqué si j'avais su que tu étais mon… »

James fut contraint de s'interrompre à cet instant précis. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire que Harry, le Prince Noir, responsable de tant de morts et d'atrocités, était son fils. Harry contemplait à présent James avec tant d'aversion que Lily dû détourner le regard de son fils.

« Enregistre simplement ceci Potter ! Je ne suis pas ton fils. Ton fils est mort il y a des années de cela. Je suis le fils de Lord Voldemort. »

Lily et James restèrent sans voix. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que Harry se montre rude et qu'il soit difficile de lui parler mais ils ne s'étaient pas préparé à tant de remarques blessantes. Lily et James s'approchèrent prudemment du garçon furibond.

Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui tenta de lui parler.

« Harry, je t'en prie écoute-nous. Je sais que tu dois être vraiment confus et en colère maintenant, mais tu dois comprendre. Nous sommes tes parents. V-Voldemort n'est pas ton père. » dit désespérément Lily.

Harry tourna son regard glacial vers celle-ci et s'adressa directement à elle.

« Vous pouvez penser le contraire, mais pour tout ce qui a de l'importance, il est mon véritable père. Il est celui qui m'a élevé. Le simple fait de mettre quelqu'un au monde ne fait pas de vous des parents. »

Harry sourit intérieurement en voyant les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de James et Lily. C'était exquis de pouvoir les remettre à leur place. Sans rien leur dire d'autre, Harry se rendit péniblement vers la suite attenante. Il referma la porte en la claquant et s'effondra sur le sol de la salle-de-bain. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'utiliser celle-ci. Il voulait juste échapper aux Potter.

Lily et James sortirent tristement de la pièce et se rendirent en bas. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des pièces et s'efforcèrent de s'apporter l'un l'autre du réconfort en une vaine tentative pour guérir leur cœur brisé.

xxxxx

Maugrey observa Dumbledore engager la conversation avec Arthur et Kingsley. Son œil magique avait roulé au dos de sa tête et il vit les Potter qui atteignaient le seuil de l'escalier et entraient dans une pièce adjacente à la cuisine, l'air misérable. Il savait que Harry se trouvait désormais seul puisque Madame Pomfresh était également occupée à donner des instructions à Remus et Sirius sur les potions que Harry devrait continuer à prendre. Maugrey se leva et quitta discrètement la pièce.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour arriver devant la chambre de Harry. Maugrey savait ce qu'il devait faire et il était prêt à user de n'importe quel moyen pour y parvenir. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, verrouillant celle-ci derrière lui.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête pour voir Maugrey entrer dans sa chambre en clopinant sur sa jambe de bois. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait encore des Potter. Harry adressa un nouveau regard noir à Maugrey et retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Il était actuellement assis sur le lit. Il ignora Maugrey jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'Auror se tenir juste au-dessus de lui. Harry soupira et arracha son regard de la fenêtre.

« Quoi ! » aboya Harry à l'intention de Maugrey.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il regardait Harry comme s'il s'appliquait à ne pas l'étrangler. Au lieu de répondre à l'adolescent, Maugrey farfouilla dans ses robes et en sortit deux objets. L'un était sa baguette magique et l'autre était une petite fiole. Harry contempla la baguette avec appréhension avant de tourner son regard sur la fiole de potion. Il lança un regard incrédule à Maugrey avant de questionner celui-ci.

« Vous espérez vraiment que je vais boire ceci de mon plein gré ? » se moqua Harry, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne devrait pas énerver le lunatique Auror.

« Tu peux le boire volontairement ou je peux t'y contraindre ! » cracha Maugrey qui était à peine capable d'empêcher ses mains de trembler sous l'effet de la colère.

Harry sentit la colère qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui atteindre un seuil critique. Il s'extirpa une fois de plus de son lit confortable et se tint debout face à Maugrey.

« Vous pensez que vous êtes un grand et puissant Auror parce que vous pouvez faire usage de la force sur un adolescent blessé. Vous avez dû me ligoter avant même de pouvoir essayer de me causer du tort, alors excusez-moi si je ne suis pas le moins du monde effrayé par le couard que vous êtes. »

Harry réussi à s'exprimer d'une voix calme, bien qu'il ne souhaita rien de plus que d'invectiver cet Auror en particulier. Maugrey tremblait à présent de rage. Il se pencha en avant de sorte que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

« Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis gamin. Je ne suis pas comme Dumbledore. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu me parles sur ce ton. Tu es peut-être le fils de James mais à mes yeux ça ne fait aucune différence. Tu n'es qu'un putain d'assassin est c'est comme ça que je vais te traiter ! »

Les mots avaient à peine quittés la bouche de Maugrey que celui-ci tendit la main et enserra en un éclair la nuque de Harry. Harry hoqueta et tenta immédiatement de se dégager. Il pivota pour tourner le dos à Maugrey et lui décocha un solide coup de coude dans les côtes. Maugrey haleta comme l'air était subitement forcé hors de lui. Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte sur Harry et le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tortilla pour lui échapper. Une fois libre, Harry se retourna pour concentrer toute son attention sur Maugrey. L'Auror se redressa, cherchant toujours à récupérer sa respiration et vit Harry exécuter un rapide mouvement de la main. Maugrey se sentit frapper par une force invisible et il fut soulever du sol. Il retomba de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Maugrey était absolument furieux désormais. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur le garçon.

« REDUCTO » vociféra-t-il et un jet de lumière quitta instantanément sa baguette pour venir toucher Harry droit dans la poitrine.

Harry se sentit voler à travers la pièce et atterrit douloureusement contre le bureau. Avant que l'adolescent n'ait eut le temps de ciller pour se débarrasser des taches rouges qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il sentit la main de Maugrey lui enserrer à nouveau la gorge et il fut forcé d'aller jusqu'au lit sur lequel il fut violemment jeté. Harry sentit immédiatement des liens magiques lui entraver les poignets et les chevilles tandis qu'il était maintenu. Harry lança un regard enragé à Maugrey. Il ne pouvait pas éjecter l'Auror ou se protéger lui-même sans faire usage de ses mains. Il observa impuissant comme Maugrey s'approchait de lui en décapuchonnant la fiole.

Harry n'avait même pas à deviner ce qu'il allait être contraint de boire. Veritaserum, la potion de vérité. Harry se sentit parcouru de sueur froide. Il savait quelles questions allaient lui être posées. La location de son père et l'identité des membres du cercle intérieur. Harry essaya de se libérer des liens qui le restreignaient, en vain.

« Tu va avaler ça gamin et tu va cracher tous tes sales petits secrets concernant Voldemort ! » siffla Maugrey à l'intention de Harry.

Maugrey essaya d'ouvrir de force la bouche du garçon mais il découvrit que cela s'avérait difficile en ne faisant usage que d'une seule main. Frustré, il gifla l'adolescent obstiné et tenta à nouveau de lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits après avoir été giflé. Il avait mal à la mâchoire, celle-ci semblant être en feu. Son visage brulait à l'endroit où Maugrey l'avait frappé. Harry refusa néanmoins d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'efforçait de rester aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Maugrey. Juste au moment où le corps de Harry cédait et que sa bouche se détendait légèrement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Sirius entra dans la pièce d'un air absolument furieux. Sirius balaya la scène du regard et l'instant d'après il écartait le vieil Auror de Harry. La fiole de Véritaserum était toujours étroitement serrée dans la main de Maugrey. Harry aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. Il observa Sirius comme celui-ci traînait Maugrey loin de Harry tout en invectivant celui-ci.

« Comment oses-tu Maugrey ! Au nom de Merlin que croyais-tu être en train de faire ? Sors d'ici ! Vas-t'en ! »

Harry vit Maugrey lutter jusqu'à ce qu'il voit James et Dumbledore pénétrer dans la pièce. Dumbledore jeta un regard sur l'état de la pièce et d'un geste de la main il libéra Harry des liens qui l'entravaient. Harry se mit rapidement en position assise sur le lit et tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Dumbledore intima à Maugrey, Sirius et James de le suivre. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, James s'approcha de Harry et scruta celui-ci, ses yeux plein de sollicitude.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? »

Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de frissonner. Il enveloppa vivement ses épaules de ses bras et prit une profonde inspiration pour faire cesser son tremblement. Il détourna le regard de James et se recula pour échapper à la main tendue de celui-ci. James contempla son fils avec compassion avant de se diriger vers la porte, refermant doucement celle-ci derrière lui.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit et enfuit son visage dans l'un des oreillers. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Personne auparavant n'avait osé le toucher de cette manière. Son père n'avait jamais laissé personne lui faire du mal, pas même légèrement. Harry se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il tenta d'apaiser sa respiration et de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé. Pas effrayé d'être blessé. La douleur physique avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, non c'était la peur de ce qui serait arrivé si Harry avait été forcé d'ingérer la potion de vérité. Tous les secrets de son père, ses plans, sa location, tout aurait été exposé au grand jour.

'Non, je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive. Mon père ne peut être mis en danger.' Pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Harry avait des lancements dans la tête et la douleur qui émanait de ses côtes et de sa cheville le rendait nauséeux. Il roula sur le côté et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut 'Je ne les laisserais pas me faire sournoisement absorber du Veritaserum.'

xxxxx

James était positivement furieux contre Maugrey. Il le confronta dans la salle-à-manger.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Maugrey ! Pourquoi l'as-tu traité de cette façon ? » rugit-il à l'intention du vieil Auror.

Dumbledore posait également sur Maugrey un regard furibond. Maugrey n'en prit cependant pas note.

« Je l'ai traité comme il méritait d'être traité ! Il a commis des actes horribles et je suis désolé James si tu as l'impression qu'il peut être excusé de tout parce qu'il est ton fils longtemps disparu, mais le reste d'entre nous doit faire ce qui est juste ! »

A ces mots, la pièce retomba instantanément silencieuse. James dardait sur Maugrey un regard assassin et derrière lui Sirius et Remus semblaient également totalement abasourdis par la remarque de Maugrey. Lily détourna la tête dans une tentative futile pour dissimuler ses larmes.

« Maugrey, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il devrait être excusé vis-à-vis de tout ce qu'il a fait, tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser de cela. J'étais un ami de Frank moi aussi ! J'ai également pleuré sa mort, mais cela ne t'autorise pas à perdre tout contrôle comme ça. »

Maugrey répondit par un grognement et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui a perdu tout contrôle. C'est vous qui laissez un meurtrier gambader librement au sein du quartier général comme s'il était propriétaire de l'endroit ! » sur ces mots Maugrey quitta la pièce et s'en fut vers la porte d'entrée.

James et Lily étaient profondément choqués. Un meurtrier, Harry était un meurtrier. La vérité toute nue au sujet de leur fils n'avait pas encore été assimilée par les parents désemparés. Harry n'avait aucun espoir dans ce monde. Il allait aller à Azkaban. Lily perdit toute contenance et se mit à sangloter alors que Molly et Remus s'efforçaient de la consoler. James était toujours pétrifié. Il regardait la porte avec une expression d'abattement sur le visage. Sirius et Dumbledore réussirent à le guider jusqu'à une chaise et le firent asseoir.

Molly, Arthur, Kingsley et Tonks se levèrent promptement et prirent leurs congés, souhaitant donner à la famille une certaine intimité. Tout le monde savait que Sirius et Remus faisaient partie intégrante de la famille Potter. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« James, Lily, n'abandonnez pas tout espoir je vous en prie. Je sais que ce moment est extrêmement difficile pour vous mais vous devez rester forts, pour le salut de Harry. »

Sirius leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devrait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Ce qui allait arriver était très clair. Le Ministère allait venir pour Harry et même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien pour le protéger.

« Dumbledore, quel espoir pouvons-nous avoir ? Le Ministère ne va pas laisser Harry en paix, vous le savez aussi bien que nous. » dit Sirius d'une voix abattue.

Dumbledore répondit simplement par un sourire ce qui lui attira les regards contrariés des quatre adultes déprimés.

« Mon cher Sirius, il y a toujours de l'espoir car sans espoir il n'existe plus rien. Je sais que vous me pensez tous fou mais je crois que Harry sera à l'abri de toute action du Ministère. »

James leva la tête et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. La curiosité fut la plus forte et il posa la question que tout le monde voulait savoir.

« Dumbledore, qu'est-il arrivé lors de votre entretien avec Fudge ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore venus pour emmener Harry ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira d'un sourire fatigué.

« Et bien le résultat de cette réunion est toujours indéterminée. Le Ministre a plusieurs choses à prendre en considération. Il a les rapports sur la manière dont Harry combat, ses pouvoirs, le répertoire de sortilèges inconnus et la force que possède le garçon. Tous ces points indiquent que Harry est spécial. Vous êtes tous au courant de ce que le Ministre pense à propos de la prophétie. Harry n'est peut-être pas 'l'élu' à ses yeux, mais il se doit d'admettre que Harry est un sorcier très puissant doté d'un talent exceptionnel. Il est clair que le camp dont Harry fera parti aura un très grand avantage dans cette guerre. »

Sirius prit alors la parole.

« A ce sujet Dumbldore, des idées sur les raisons pour lesquelles Harry peut réaliser toutes ces choses, particulièrement vu son âge ? »

Sirius faisait bien sûr référence à la force que Harry avait montrée quand il avait envoyé valser dans les airs les Aurors les plus avertis d'un simple coup de pied. Sirius fit courir une main le long de ses côtes qui étaient toujours couvertes d'ecchymoses.

« Et bien j'ai une théorie. Vous voyez, Harry est un descendant direct de Godric Griffondor. Cela le rendrait plus puissant que la plupart des sorciers de son âge. Mais avec Voldemort… » des exclamation étouffées fusèrent à travers la pièce à la mention de son nom, « …le désignant comme son propre héritier, il a fait de Harry le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. »

James et Lily parurent horrifié à cette idée. Leur fils était l'héritier de Serpentard.

« Harry est maintenant l'héritier de deux lignées ancestrales. A l'âge de seize ans, il possède une force et une dextérité égalant la plupart des sorciers d'âges mûrs. Il a des pouvoirs qui deviendront légendaires quand il atteindra sa majorité. La façon dont il décidera d'utiliser ses dons dépendra de la capacité de Harry à accepter les vérités qui l'attendent. »

Il regarda Lily droit dans les yeux et vit les larmes rouler à nouveau librement sur les joues de celle-ci.

« Ecoutez, le Ministre serait fou d'envoyer simplement Harry à Azkaban. Fudge veut gagner cette guerre. Il a énormément souffert des mains de Voldemort. Il veut l'abattre et si Harry peut apporter son aide, alors le Ministre ne laissera pas passer cette opportunité. » termina Dumbledore en contemplant les visages tristes qui l'entourait.

« Quand saurez-vous ce que le Minstre a décidé ? » interrogea James d'une voix chevrotante.

« Bientôt James, d'ici là essayez de vous détendre. Essayer de convaincre Harry de s'ouvrir à vous. Il est impératif que Harry comprenne que nous ne sommes pas l'ennemi. »

« Hmmmph ! Et bien Maugrey vient juste de nous donner un sacré coup de main à cet égard ! » murmura Sirius comme Dumbledore se levait et quittait de la pièce.


	13. Révélations

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

* * *

James pivota sur lui-même pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la salle-à-manger. Il découvrit Lily qui tenait dans ses mains une assiette de nourriture qui n'avait une nouvelle fois pas été touchée. James soupira.

« Toujours aucun progrès ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix abattue. Lily se contenta de secouer la tête et de poser le plat sur la table.

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry était arrivé au quartier général, et depuis lors, il n'avait ingéré aucune nourriture ou boisson. Lily et James lui apportaient trois repas par jour dans sa chambre et revenaient ensuite pour trouver les plats dans le même état que lorsqu'ils les avaient montés. Harry n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la désastreuse altercation avec Maugrey. Il s'était retranché dans sa chambre et refusait d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

« James, cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Cela fait trois jours et il n'a même pas avalé ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'eau ! Il va tomber malade, lui qui n'est déjà pas en si bonne santé pour commencer. » Lily devenait hystérique. Elle venait de passer les 45 dernières minutes à tenter de convaincre Harry de manger quelque chose.

Au début, Harry avait prit l'habitude de répliquer par un 'Laissez-moi tranquille !' ou 'Allez-vous en !' mais dernièrement, il se contentait simplement d'ignorer tout le monde et restait assis sur le sol en pierre de sa chambre. Lily avait remarqué les cernes sombres sous les yeux de l'adolescent et l'expression épuisée de son visage mais elle n'était pas parvenue à persuader Harry de venir s'allonger sur le lit.

James la contempla avec lassitude.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse Lily ? Tu veux que je monte en haut et que je le nourrisse de force ? Penses-tu que c'est ce que nous devons faire ? » James n'avait pas envie de s'adresser à sa femme sur ce ton cassant mais il savait que la situation avec Harry commençait à dégénérer.

Quand Harry avait refusé pour la première fois de se nourrir, James ne s'en était pas réellement préoccupé en disant 'il mangera quand il aura faim.' Mais cela faisait trois jours maintenant et Harry ne montrait aucun signe de renonciation et James devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

« Ne me houspille pas James ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer. Nous devons résoudre ce problème ensemble. » répliqua d'un ton vif Lily.

James émit un nouveau soupir et se leva de sa chaise. Il marcha jusqu'à sa femme et prit celle-ci dans ses bras.

« Pardon Lils, je suis juste complètement perdu sur ce qu'il convient de faire à propos de Harry. Le Ministère n'a toujours pas recontacté Dumbledore, les Mangemorts font des ravages en essayant de retrouver Harry et nous avons là-haut un adolescent suicidaire qui ne veut absolument rien entendre de ce que nous lui disons. » finit-il et les deux parents prirent place sur le canapé, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Sirius entra à cet instant dans la pièce, l'air très soucieux. Il vit James et sembla pâlir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Patmol ? » James s'était immédiatement redressé en remarquant l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Sirius marcha jusqu'à lui et s'assit à ses côtés, semblant toujours sincèrement bouleversé.

« Rien Cornedrue, je suppose que je suis simplement fatigué. » Sirius fixait obstinément le sol tandis qu'il parlait. James devint instantanément suspicieux. Sirius n'admettait jamais être fatigué, jamais.

« Quelque chose est survenu Patmol, dis-moi. »

Sirius soupira lourdement et tourna la tête pour regarder ses deux amis.

« D'accord, mais promettez-moi tous les deux que vous n'allez pas paniquer et rendre la situation encore plus difficile. » Il observa avec gravité James et Lily. Ils semblaient tous deux sur le point d'arguer mais hochèrent néanmoins la tête avec anxiété. Sirius poursuivit.

« Très bien, j'ai été voir Harry après que Lily soit partie. Je voulais juste voir si j'arriverais à le raisonner. Cependant, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air vraiment malade, je veux dire qu'il parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts et ne voulais répondre à rien de ce que je lui disais. Pas même un 'Sors d'ici'. Alors j'ai utilisé l'enchantement du Gondume, seulement pour m'assurer qu'il guérissait correctement et qu'il n y avait aucun dommage physique chez lui dont nous n'étions pas conscients. » il s'interrompit abruptement, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer ou non.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu découvert ? » le pressa de répondre Lily.

Sirius les regarda tous les deux et répondit tristement.

« Il n a prit aucune des potions que nous lui avons donné. Aucune trace de potion anti-douleur ou de potion renforçatrice n'a été détectée dans son organisme…et il semble aussi être en manque de sommeil. Il apparait qu'il n'a pas dormit une seule fois depuis la nuit où il a été amené ici. » termina Sirius avec embarras.

James avait les poings serrés et l'expression furieuse de ces yeux fit immédiatement regretté à Sirius d'avoir prit la décision de lui parler. Lily émit un cri horrifié et couvrit sa bouche d'une main tremblante. Elle avait suspectée que Harry passait des nuits blanches mais elle n'avait jamais imaginée une seconde qu'il se privait délibérément de sommeil depuis les trois derniers jours.

James quitta sans avertissement le canapé et marcha jusqu'au placard de provisions. Il ouvrit violemment celui-ci et en sortit de multiples bouteilles. Il trouva finalement celle qu'il cherchait et se dirigea à grandes enjambées rageuses vers la porte. Sirius et Lily bondirent tous deux sur leurs pieds et lui bloquèrent l'accès à la porte.

« James ! Où vas-tu ? Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Lily en lui barrant la route.

« Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps maintenant. » lui siffla James en réponse. Il tenta de la contourner mais se retrouva cette fois face à Sirius.

« Cornedrue, détends-toi camarade, tu as promis que tu ne deviendrais pas psychotique. »

James repoussa rudement Sirius.

« Hors de mon chemin Patmol, j'en ai assez ! Qui croit-il être, en se torturant ainsi lui-même ? Je vais mettre fin à tout ceci dès maintenant ! »

Sur ces mots, James réussît à sortir de la pièce et il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier du hall. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et en ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Harry tourna prestement la tête en direction de celle-ci et contempla la silhouette floue de James. Il s'efforçait de rester éveillé depuis un moment déjà et ses yeux étaient humides sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il était une nouvelle fois assis sur le sol, le dos tourné vers le mur bien qu'il ne le toucha pas. Il s'était confiné volontairement dans une position inconfortable, puisqu'il avait déterminé que rester conscient était désormais impossible dans une position confortable. Chaque nuit, il s'était traîné péniblement vers le sol et battu avec acharnement contre la fatigue qui menaçait de le submerger.

Harry était convaincu que sitôt qu'il serait endormi, Maugrey le contraindrait à avaler du Veritaserum. Il savait que la potion de vérité produirait son effet même s'il était inconscient. Il était parvenu à n'avaler ni eau ni nourriture, et cela comprenait aussi les potions qui lui étaient donnés, de crainte d'ingérer à son insu du Veritaserum. Il était résolu à ne fournir aucune information concernant son père. Et ce quel qu'en soit le prix.

Harry regarda James comme celui-ci se dirigeait en trombe vers lui et le redressait brutalement en lui agrippant le bras. Harry tressaillit en réaction à la rude secousse au niveau de son avant-bras et il se sentit soulevé du sol par James avant d'être traîné par celui-ci jusqu'au lit. James le poussa violemment sur le lit et lui tendit une petite fiole de potion pourpre que Harry reconnu comme étant une potion anti-rêves.

« Bois ! » ordonna-t-il à l'adolescent exténué.

Harry secoua lentement la tête. James perdit les derniers vestiges de sa patience. Il força Harry à s'étendre complètement sur le lit. Celui-ci se débattit pour se libérer mais il fut maitrisé par James. James ouvrit la fiole de potion et était sur le point d'en vider le contenu dans la bouche de l'adolescent quand celui-ci leva brusquement la main pour faire basculer la bouteille sur le lit, renversant ainsi le liquide sur les draps. Lily et Sirius étaient arrivés devant la porte ouverte un instant plus tôt et ils avaient observés tout le déroulement de la scène.

James redressa Harry en position assise en le tirant par le col de ses robes. Il l'invectiva avec frustration.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Est-ce que tu as des envies suicidaires ? Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé à te faire du mal à toi-même ? » hurla-t-il.

James relâcha Harry et fit courir une main dans ses propres cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était extrêmement en colère ou particulièrement nerveux. Harry ferma automatiquement les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul, pensant clairement que James avait levé la main dans le but de le frapper.

James stoppa subitement tout mouvement quand il vit Harry s'écarter de lui en se recroquevillant légèrement. 'Il croit que je suis sur le point de le frapper !' pensa-t-il, horrifié. Son estomac se contracta violemment à cette idée. Lily et Sirius avait eux aussi remarqués la réaction de Harry et ils sentirent leur cœur tomber. James abaissa lentement la main et sentit sa colère s'évaporer tandis qu'il observait attentivement son fils.

Les yeux de Harry étaient cernés de noir. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées, puisqu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à boire une seule goutte d'eau depuis des jours. Il était très pâle et paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il respirait avec difficulté et se tenait les côtes d'une main.

L'expression du visage de James s'adoucit comme il contemplait le triste état dans lequel était son fils. Il s'adressa à présent calmement à Harry, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait vraiment aucun mal.

« Je t'en prie, Harry. Tu dois comprendre que si tu ne manges et ne bois rien et que tu ne prends pas ces potions, tu vas tomber très malade. » James s'exprimait d'un ton doux à voix basse mais l'adolescent se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Si tu crois que tu peux nous faire chanter de la sorte afin que nous te laissions partir, alors tu te trompes. Tu peux t'affamer autant que tu le souhaites. Je ne te renverrais pas auprès de ce monstre ! »

En entendant son père se faire traiter de monstre, Harry regarda James droit dans les yeux et lui décocha un regard noir. Il s'adressa à James d'une voix sèche et rauque.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. »

« Quoi ? » demanda James, confus par la réponse de Harry.

« Vous faire du chantage, je sais que vous ne vous souciez pas le moins du monde de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. » dit doucement Harry.

James ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais il s'interrompit comme Lily se précipitait près du lit.

« Harry, ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous nous soucions de toi, chacun d'entre nous ! » dit-elle tandis qu'elle se tenait au côté de James.

Harry posa sur elle un regard fatigué. Il ne la croyait pas, c'était visible à la façon dont il les regardait tous. James essaya une différente approche.

« Si tu ne nous soumets pas à un chantage, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi te fais-tu volontairement souffrir ? »

A cet instant, ils entendirent un cri venant d'en bas.

« Potter ! Black ! Descendez, nous devons parler. »

La voix de Maugrey résonna dans la pièce et James vit Harry se crisper instantanément. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers la porte et il serra les poings. L'adolescent semblait frissonner légèrement et ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. James resta un moment confus devant la réaction de Harry. Il savait que Harry n'avait pas peur de Maugrey mais sa réaction face à la simple voix de Fol'œil témoignait cependant de l'angoisse de l'adolescent.

« Harry, qu'est-ce… » James s'interrompit.

Soudain, tout prit son sens. La dernière confrontation entre Harry et Maugrey, Maugrey tentant de faire avaler de force à Harry tu Veritaserum, Harry refusant de d'ingérer quoi que ce soit, pas même les potions données par Lily. Son refus de dormir, sa crispation face à la voix de Maugrey. Harry craignait que Maugrey ne tente de le droguer ! Il était effrayé de s'endormir au cas où Maugrey en profiterait, effrayé de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit, surtout des potions, au cas où ils auraient glissés dans celles-ci la potion de vérité.

'Oh Merlin, qu'as-tu fait Maugrey' songea James en lui-même alors que la colère l'envahissait à nouveau au souvenir du comportement de Maugrey vis-à-vis de Harry. James expira lentement pour calmer sa colère avant de parler.

« Harry, as-tu peur que quelqu'un glisse quelque chose dans ta nourriture ou dans ton eau ? » James vit l'adolescent lever lentement les yeux vers lui.

James eut sa réponse en croisant le regard épuisé de Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Harry, pourquoi penses-tu que nous permettrions à quiconque de mettre quelque chose de dangereux dans ta nourriture ? Tu dois avoir confiance en nous, nous sommes tes parents. Nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal. »

Harry adressa un nouveau regard méfiant à James et Lily. James décida qu'il devait prouver ses dires à Harry, de sorte que son fils puisse avoir confiance en eux, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. James sortit sa baguette de ses robes et il vit Harry se tendre immédiatement en réaction. Même Lily contemplait James avec une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard. James les ignora tous deux et pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte avant d'énoncer clairement.

« ACCIO VERITASERUM VIALS ! » sept bouteilles de Veritaserum apparurent immédiatement à travers la porte et atterrirent sur le lit où étaient assis Harry et James.

Harry parut confus. Il se recula légèrement, incertain de ce que James comptait faire avec toutes ces fioles. Ils entendirent un juron venant d'en bas avant que ne tonne la voix de Maugrey. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de voler hors de ma poche ? »

James pointa ensuite sa baguette en direction des bouteilles et marmonna un autre sortilège.

« REDUCTO ! »

Les bouteilles explosèrent et leur contenu fut drainé par les couvertures du lit. Harry regarda James avec un air clairement surpris sur le visage. James lança un charme sur les draps pour les sécher.

« Voilà Harry, plus une seule goutte de Veritaserum ne se trouve à présent dans cette maison. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Il n y aura ainsi plus de possibilité d'introduire du Veritaserum dans tes aliments, potions incluses. Si tu veux je peux jeter un sort 'Ingreto' sur ta nourriture pour que tu aies la description exacte des ingrédients qu'elle contient. Comme ça tu pourras avoir l'esprit tranquille. » James regarda Harry et esquissa presque un sourire en voyant l'expression d'étonnement sur son séduisant visage.

« Dors maintenant, tu ne vas jamais guérir convenablement si tu ne dors pas. Je vais t'amener une autre fiole de potion du sommeil pour t'aider. »

James observa Harry comme celui-ci se glissait sous les couvertures. James pivota et pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers la porte.

« ACCIO POTION ANTI-REVES » la potion de couleur pourpre arriva en trombe jusqu'à la main tendue de James. Il se retourna pour donner la potion à Harry mais s'aperçu que l'adolescent épuisé était déjà profondément endormit.

xxxxx

La situation s'améliora marginalement après cela. Harry se remettait bien de ses blessures, maintenant qu'il se nourrissait adéquatement et ne refusait plus de prendre ses potions. Il ne mangeait pas autant que l'aurait souhaité James et Lily mais c'était indiscutablement mieux qu'avant. Harry ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup et ne quittait pas sa chambre. Mais quand Sirius lui avait indiqué où se trouvait la bibliothèque des Black, Harry s y était précipité dans la seconde.

Il avait décidé que s'il était obligé de demeurer ici alors il resterait à jour dans ses lectures et ses études. James et Lily était nettement plus heureux du comportement adopté par Harry, même si celui-ci se montrait toujours aussi aigri envers eux qu'auparavant.

Cela faisait très exactement sept jours que Harry était arrivé au quartier général quand débuta la première réunion de l'Ordre depuis sa capture. Dumbledore avait enfin été averti de la décision finale du Ministre de la Magie concernant l'avenir de Harry et celle-ci serait révélée cette nuit là à l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre.

James et Lily étaient malades d'inquiétude, qu'allait-il advenir ? Quel sort serait réservé à Harry ? Y avait-il le moindre espoir pour lui ?

En plus de tout cela, ils commençaient à se sentir immensément coupables d'ignorer Damien. Ils ne l'avaient contacté qu'une fois par voie de cheminée pour voir s'il allait bien. Damien passait de bons moments avec les Weasley mais il était toujours suspicieux concernant son séjour prolongé chez eux. Il avait essayé d'interroger M. et Mme Weasley sur ce qui se passait mais ils ne lui avaient pas donné plus d'informations que James et Lily.

James marchait de long en large tandis que Sirius et Remus l'observait, l'air quelque peu amusés.

« Tu vas attraper le tournis Cornedrue, viens et assieds-toi. » plaisanta Sirius alors que James le gratifiait d'un regard courroucé. Remus riait lui aussi à voix basse mais il posa sur James un regard compatissant.

« Ils seront bientôt là Cornedrue, prends patience. Je suis sûr que si les nouvelles étaient vraiment mauvaises, Dumbledore n'aurait pas décidé de les annoncer à l'Ordre entier avant d'en avertir Lily et toi. »

A ces mots, James cessa d'arpenter la pièce et regarda Remus. Il soupira et vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas venir maintenant pour nous le dire avant la réunion. Je veux dire, nous sommes les parents de Harry après tout, vous ne pensez-pas que nous méritions d'être informé du sort de notre fils avant tout le monde ? » James fit à nouveau courir ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Lily entra dans la pièce et adressa un sourire crispé aux trois Maraudeurs. Elle paraissait nerveuse elle-aussi. Elle alla jusqu'à James.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » s'enquit-elle à voix basse.

James sembla déconcerté.

« Um…dire quoi à qui ? » demanda-t-il stupidement. Une étincelle de contrariété passa dans les yeux de Lily.

« As-tu dit à Harry de rester dans sa chambre pendant la réunion de ce soir ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oh, ça, et bien oui, je veux dire non, non pas encore. »

Sirius et Remus ne réussirent pas à effacer les larges sourires qu'ils avaient sur le visage. Ils adoraient quand James se mettait à avoir une langue de plomb devant Lily. Cela étant dit, qui ne le deviendrait pas lorsque les yeux de celle-ci lançaient des éclairs.

« James, tu avais dit que tu le ferais, il ne reste que dix minutes avant que tout le monde ne commence à arriver. Vas le lui dire, je t'en prie. »

« Lils, mon cœur, crois-tu vraiment que ce soit nécessaire. Je veux dire que nous pourrions simplement verrouiller la porte sans rien lui expliquer, il pourrait même ne rien remarq… » James s'interrompit brutalement en voyant l'expression furieuse de Lily et bredouilla quelque chose à propos de monter maintenant pour informer Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

James toqua à la porte de Harry et l'ouvrit pour trouver celui-ci assis sur le lit, absorbé par un livre traitant des Arcanes de la Magie Noire. 'Magnifique' songea James avec colère. Il allait avoir une petite conversation avec Sirius à propos du contenu de sa bibliothèque.

« Hey Harry, je voulais juste te faire savoir qu'il allait y avoir une petite réunion en bas aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord » répondit Harry sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

« Il s'agit juste de quelques membres de l'Ordre et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu te trouve ici actuellement. »

« D'accord » répéta Harry d'un ton ennuyé.

« Je regrette mais je vais devoir t'enfermer dans cette pièce à présent. »

« Okay. »

« Juste le temps de la réunion, après qu'ils seront partis je viendrais te délivrer. »

« Peu importe. »

« D'accord, je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Très bien. »

« Je vais maintenant verrouiller la porte. »

« Fais donc ça. »

James pouvait dire au ton de la voix de Harry que celui-ci était enragé à la perspective d'être enfermé. Honnêtement, James l'aurait été aussi à sa place. James referma la porte après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry. Harry n'avait toujours pas décollé les yeux de son livre. James soupira. Il toucha la porte de sa baguette et murmura le sortilège qui scellerait celle-ci.

James détestait mentir à Harry, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient désormais au courant de sa présence dans la demeure, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils en étaient heureux. La majorité d'entre eux étaient d'accords avec Maugrey. Ils pensaient que Harry ne devrait pas recevoir de traitement de faveur simplement parce qu'il était un Potter. James descendit lentement l'escalier, perdu dans ses pensées misérables. Il valait mieux garder Harry à l'écart, dans son propre intérêt.

Quand James entra dans la pièce où devait se tenir la réunion, il découvrit que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre était à présent arrivés, à l'exception de la famille Weasley. Il adressa un petit sourire à Lily en hochant rapidement la tête pour lui indiquer que Harry était en sécurité à l'étage. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Mais l'expression de contentement disparut instantanément de leur figure quand une gerbe de flammes vertes embrasa l'âtre de la cheminée et que Damien apparut accompagné par l'ensemble de la famille Weasley.

« Salut Maman, salut Papa. »

Damien s'approcha lentement de ses parents stupéfaits et les étreignit brièvement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir, c'est pourtant la première fois qu'on se voit depuis une semaine. » Damien contempla les visages médusés de ses parents. Lily retrouva rapidement ses esprits.

« Bien sûr que nous sommes contents de te voir. C'est juste qu'on ne s y attendaient pas, c'est tout. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et planta un baiser sur son front. Damien rougit et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'pas en publique.' Lily lui sourit. Son plus jeune fils lui avait manqué cette semaine et elle était heureuse de le revoir mais elle se sentait aussi nerveuse. Harry était seulement à quelques mètres d'eux et Damien n'était même pas encore au courant de son existence. Elle lança un regard inquiet à James qui semblait en grande conversation avec M. Weasley.

Molly s'empressa de faire sortir les adolescents de la pièce. Elle les amena à jusqu'à l'une des chambres au deuxième étage et leur dit qu'il leur était défendu d'en sortir. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Fred, George, Ron, Damien, Hermione et Ginny entamèrent leur propre réunion.

« Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé cette fois ? » demanda Ginny comme Hermione et elle s'installaient sur l'un des deux lits de l'énorme pièce.

« Cela doit être important, je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de personnes assister à un conseil de l'Ordre. » déclara Fred en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises avant d'étendre ses jambes sur une table adjacente.

« Oui, et bien cela faisait longtemps qu'il n y avait pas eu de réunion. Peut-être qu'ils sont simplement là pour discuter des récentes attaques. » suggéra pensivement Hermione.

« Nan, ce rassemblement signifie quelque chose de bien plus important. » dit George avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » le questionna Damien qui était assis sur l'autre lit avec Ron.

« J'ai entendu maman parler avec papa ce matin, elle disait que cette réunion allait être 'déterminante pour le futur' et que 'Dumbledore ferait mieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait en jouant à un jeu si dangereux.'

Tout le monde regardait George désormais alors que celui-ci faisait théâtralement la révérence.

« Comment as-tu eu vent de ça ? » demanda Ron en posant sur son frère un regard plein de respect.

« Grâce à ceci ! » George leur montra quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à une ficelle de chair humaine. C'était vraiment très long et ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que les autres avaient vu auparavant.

« Wow, de quoi s'agit-il ? » interrogea Damien tandis qu'il sautait du lit et s'approchait de George pour mieux observer ces étranges objets.

« Oreilles extensibles. » annonça-t-il fièrement comme Fred souriait et lui lançait un clin d'œil.

« J'ai glissé ceci sous la porte de leur chambre et j'ai pu entendre toute la conversation, enfin presque toute avant que le Préfet Percy n'arrive et ne me dise de décamper, stupide type ! » George arborait maintenant une expression des plus déplaisantes.

« Mais vous savez bien que vous ne devriez pas écouter aux portes de toute façon… » commença Hermione mais elle s'interrompit en voyant les mines de Damien et de Ron.

« Hmm, 'déterminante pour le futur', 'jeu dangereux', de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler ? » s'enquit Ginny, son joli visage laissant transparaître sa curiosité.

« Et bien, petite sœur, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas le découvrir maintenant. » Fred se leva et sortit cinq oreilles extensibles qu'il tendit à chacun d'eux.

« Wow, vous êtes venu préparé. » commenta Hermione.

« Et bien c'est une vraie chance que la maison ait été infesté par des lutins de Cornouailles, juste avant que le conseil de l'Ordre ne commence. » Fred et George durent étouffer leur rire devant les expressions qu'affichaient désormais les quatre autres.

« Vous…vous avez fait quoi ! » Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou se montrer outragée.

« Mais comment allons-nous nous en débarrasser ? » demanda Ron.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont temporaires, une fois qu'ils n'auront plus d'enzymes actifs, ils s'évanouiront simplement dans les airs. » Fred s'inclina une nouvelle fois comme Ginny et Damien applaudissaient leurs accomplissements.

« Vous…vous les avez crées, wow, c'est vraiment de la magie avancée, comment avez-vous… » Hermione fut coupée par des cris venant d'en bas.

Ils se regardèrent tous les six avant de courir jusqu'à la porte.

xxxxx

Harry fulminait. Dès que James avait quitté la pièce, il avait bondit hors du lit et s'était dirigé aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la porte. Il entendit le clic qui indiquait que la porte venait d'être magiquement verrouillée. Harry attendit quelques minutes. Il entendit les sons de pas de six ou sept personnes qui grimpaient bruyamment jusqu'au deuxième étage. Quand il fut sûr que plus personne n'était aux alentours, il s'écarta d'un pas de la porte et plaça sa main contre celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa mentalement sur le sortilège qui scellait la porte. Il étudiait la magie sans baguette depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans et en avait fait usage à de nombreuses occasions. Il laissa son pouvoir se concentrer dans ses doigts et neutralisa la magie qui entourait la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en moins d'une minute avec un léger 'clic'.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il rentrait à la maison. Il savait qu'avec autant d'entrées de personnes pour la réunion de l'Ordre, les barrières de protections magiques seraient forcément abaissées. Il savait très bien que les familles des membres de l'Ordre les accompagnaient souvent lors des réunions sans pour autant être impliquées dans celles-ci. Il avait prit connaissance de cette information en étudiant l'Ordre l'année précédente. Il savait que les non-membres ne pourraient pas entrer ou sortir de la maison avec les barrières de protections levées, aussi devaient-elles être temporairement abaissées. C'était l'occasion que Harry attendait.

Il sortit de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours. Il n y avait personne. Il alla rapidement jusqu'à l'escalier et descendit celui-ci sans faire de bruit. Il atteint le rez-de-chaussée et expira lentement. Harry se rendit à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il savait qu'il prenait un grand risque; il n'avait pas sa baguette et il n'était pas non plus complètement guérit. Il s'arrêta brièvement quand il se retrouva près de la pièce où se tenait la réunion. Il savait que la porte faisait probablement l'objet d'un sortilège _Silencio_ de sorte que personne ne puisse rien surprendre de l'extérieur. Harry s'approcha à pas feutrés de la porte d'entrée et atteignit celle-ci en quelques minutes. Il plaça une main tremblante sur la poignée et tourna celle-ci. Il pleura presque de joie quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il sentit l'air frais contre sa peau. Harry n'était pas sortit dehors depuis sept jours et le sentiment d'être à l'air libre lui causa un étourdissement.

Il venait de poser un pied hors de la maison lorsqu'il sentit une main vigoureuse agrippée son épaule. Il fut violemment ramené à l'intérieur avant même d'avoir put se retourner pour regarder son assaillant. La porte fut refermée et verrouillée d'un mouvement de baguette et Harry pivota vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un James Potter positivement furieux. Harry cilla en le contemplant avec surprise. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher, comment diable était-il parvenu à le surprendre ? Harry fut soudain rempli de rage. James Potter avait réduit à néant son projet d'évasion, il avait empêché Harry de rentrer chez lui et de quitter cet horrible endroit.

James éloigna Harry de la porte avec brusquerie et lui intima en sifflant. « Vas en haut ! Tout de suite ! »

Harry essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de celui-ci mais James pointait à présent sa baguette sur lui. Cela ne fit rien pour apaiser la fureur naissante de l'adolescent.

« Laisse-moi partir ! » cria Harry.

« Remonte en haut ! » James empoigna rudement Harry par l'avant-bras et le traîna jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Harry laissa échapper un nouveau cri et tenta de d'arracher son bras de la main de James.

« Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi partir Potter ! »

James arriva devant la chambre de Harry et poussa brutalement celui-ci à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il entra à sa suite et referma la porte derrière lui.

xxxxx

Damien et ses cinq amis ouvrirent la porte et sortirent dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris qui provenaient de l'étage du dessous. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus la rampe juste à temps pour voir James Potter traîner un garçon de force vers l'une des pièces. Damien regarda son père pousser avec rudesse l'adolescent dans la pièce avant d'y entrer lui-même et de claquer la porte en la refermant. Les six adolescents n'avaient pu distinguer que l'arrière du crane du garçon et dans la faible lumière ambiante, n'étaient parvenus à discerner aucun de ses traits. Ils échangèrent un regard confus avant de retourner sans bruit jusqu'à leur pièce.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Ron en regardant Fred et George comme si ceux-ci avaient planifié l'évènement.

« Qui était ce garçon ? » interrogea Ginny avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Oui et pourquoi est-ce que ton père se montrait si brutal avec lui, on aurait dit qu'il lui faisait mal. » demanda Hermione à Damien qui semblait totalement interloqué.

« Je ne sais pas, mon père ne ferait jamais intentionnellement du mal à qui que ce soit, je ne comprends pas. » répondit Damien d'une toute petite voix.

« Bon, il n'existe qu'une façon de le découvrir. Damien, est-ce que tu as apporté la Carte du Maraudeur ? » questionna Fred.

Damien extirpa un parchemin vierge de ses robes. Il le tapota de sa baguette et murmura.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises dans la Demeure des Black. »

Le parchemin vierge se transforma sous leurs yeux en une carte détaillée du Manoir des Black. L'unique section de la carte qui demeura vide était celle où se déroulait actuellement le conseil de l'Ordre. Quand Sirius avait donné cette carte à Damien, il lui avait expliqué qu'il était vital que tout ce qui concernait l'Ordre soit gardé secret, y compris ses membres.

Les six enfants balayèrent rapidement la carte du regard dans l'espoir de découvrir l'identité du mystérieux garçon. Ils repérèrent la pièce où ils étaient tous réunis. Il y avait six petits points avec leurs noms inscrits sur chacun d'eux. Ils scannèrent la pièce en dessous d'eux et virent deux points qui se tenaient côte à côte. Damien sentit son monde s'arrêter quand il lut le nom qui figurait à côté de celui de son père.

_**Harry James Potter.**_


	14. La nature du deal

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

**Note: **je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Les six adolescents étaient paralysés par le choque, lisant encore et encore le nom qui figurait sur la carte.

« Harry Potter, qui est-ce ? » demanda Ron à voix basse.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Damien. Le garçon de treize ans avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux noisette étaient rivés sur le nom. Damien avait toujours voulu en savoir plus sur sa famille, étant enfant unique, il était désespéré d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un cousin, même éloigné, pour pouvoir être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un adulte. Ses parents lui avaient dit que son unique cousin était le fils de sa tante Petunia, Dudley Dursley, qui était particulièrement odieux, à l'exemple de sa famille, envers Damien et ses parents. C'était des moldus qui haïssaient la magie et tout ce qui y avait trait. Bien que sa tante ait été l'unique sœur de sa mère, elle et Lily ne s'étaient jamais entendues. James avait dit à Damien qu'il n'avait aucune tante ou oncle de son côté de la famille et qu'il ne restait aucun autre Potter qui soit vivant, à part eux.

Damien contempla à nouveau le nom. Qui était-ce ? Et s'il était un Potter, alors pourquoi est-ce que son père se montrait si hostile envers lui ? Damien arracha finalement son regard de la carte et regarda ses amis.

« Nous devons trouver qui il est. » déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Fred et George changèrent subitement d'expression, la curiosité laissant place à l'espièglerie. Ils lui adressèrent un salut moqueur et se précipitèrent jusqu'à la porte. Les quatre autres les suivirent avec empressement. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier du premier étage, George leur fit signe de se taire.

« D'accord, voilà le plan Ron, prenez ceci toi et Damien et glissés les avec précaution sous la porte. Hermione et Ginny, vous serez toutes les deux chargées de surveiller le rez-de-chaussée. » A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à manifester leur mécontentement assez bruyamment.

« Shhhhut, au nom du ciel les filles, ne parlez pas si fort ! Nous avons besoin que vous montiez la garde dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un gravirait les escaliers. Nous vous raconterons tout, mot pour mot, c'est promis. » Fred envoya les deux filles qui protestaient toujours se mettre à leur poste et se tourna pour voir que Damien et Ron avaient glissé les quatre oreilles extensibles sous la porte.

« Parfait. »

Les quatre garçons approchèrent vivement l'oreille extensible de leurs propres oreilles et commencèrent à écouter l'altercation houleuse qui se déroulait dans la pièce.

« …filer au bout milieu de la nuit ! Je veux dire, franchement Harry, est-ce que tu as envie de mourir ? » la voix furieuse de James résonna fortement à leur tympan.

« La seule envie que j'ai, c'est de partir de cet endroit infernale et de rentrer à la maison ! »

Damien sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Cette voix était étrangement similaire à la sienne. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. 'C'est flippant' pensa-t-il en lui-même.

« A la maison ! Harry, quand est-ce que tu vas accepter que c'est ici ta maison, ta véritable maison. » James sembla profondément las, comme s'il avait déjà souligné ce fait à de multiples reprises.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard avant de continuer à espionner la conversation. Cela venait au moins confirmer que ce 'Harry' était bien un membre de la famille Potter.

« Jamais ! Peu importe le temps que vous me forcerez à rester ici, je ne considérerai jamais cet endroit comme étant ma maison. Alors tu peux arrêter d'essayer Potter ! »

Damien étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon venait de s'adresser ainsi à son père ? Damien jeta un coup d'œil aux frères Weasley qui paraissaient sincèrement ébahis.

« Je te préviens Harry, ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi de cette manière, tu m'entends ?

Damien pouvait dire que son père serrait les dents tout en parlant. 'Ce n'est jamais bon signe' songea-t-il intérieurement.

« De quelle manière ? Je n'ai rien dit de mal, j'énonce juste des faits ! » cria le garçon en réponse avec tout autant de colère dans la voix.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, si tu ne souhaites pas m'appeler autrement et bien fais-moi au moins la grâce de ne pas faire référence à moi en usant le terme 'Potter', après tout tu es un 'Potter' toi aussi ! »

Avant que Damien ait eut le temps d'entendre la réponse à cette réplique, un cri de colère leur parvint d'en bas. Les quatre garçons arrachèrent promptement leurs oreilles extensibles de leurs oreilles et coururent jusqu'au second étage. Ils y parvinrent juste à temps et s'éparpillèrent dans différents coins de la pièce, prétendants être occupés à des choses et d'autres. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce, l'air embarrassées, suivit de Madame Weasley.

« Les garçons ! A quoi pensiez-vous en envoyant ainsi les filles en bas, vous ne songez donc jamais aux conséquences de vos actes ? » Madame Weasley paraissait livide.

Les garçons en questions foudroyèrent les deux filles des yeux avant d'adresser un regard contrit en direction de Madame Weasley qui fulminait. Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, elle poursuivit.

« Hermione n'est venue ici qu'une seule fois ! Comment avez-vous pu lui demander de descendre et de vous cherchez de la nourriture, franchement ! Vous avez été informés que vous pourriez dîner après la réunion, mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais. »

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles rougissantes qui se tenaient gauchement au côté de Madame Weasley.

« Désolé Maman. » marmonna Ron tandis que les trois autres hochaient la tête pour appuyer ses excuses.

Madame Weasley quitta la pièce en leur promettant que le repas serait prêt d'ici trente minutes. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, ils se tournèrent vers les filles.

« Nous vous avons envoyés pour chercher de la nourriture ! » demanda Ron à Hermione.

« Et bien, vous nous avez pas donné d'excuses au préalable alors il a bien fallu que nous en trouvions une dans la seconde. » répondit Hermione qui était toujours rouge comme une tomate.

« Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ? » vint la réplique sarcastique de Fred.

« Oh, qui s'en soucie ? Elle a tout gobé, pas vrai ? Maintenant dites-nous, qu'est-ce que vous avez entendus ? Qui est ce garçon ? » Ginny regarda avec excitation les quatre garçons.

Il leur fallu moins de cinq minutes pour raconter aux filles ce qu'ils avaient précisément entendus. Celles-ci étaient assises en silence, écoutant attentivement le résumé de la conversation qui était survenue entre ce 'Harry Potter' et James Potter. Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Alors ce Harry Potter a déclaré qu'il était forcé de rester ici ? » interrogea-t-elle Ron.

Ron hocha la tête, semblant profondément confus.

« Cela n'a tout simplement aucun sens et la façon dont il s'adressait à M. Potter. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le blairer. »

« Ouais et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette 'envie de mourir' ? Pourquoi est-ce quelqu'un ici tenterait de faire du mal à ton cousin ? » demanda Fred à Damien.

Damien leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise.

« Mon…mon quoi ? » s'enquit-il, troublé.

« Et bien, il doit forcément être ton cousin. Qui pourrait-il être sinon ? » répondit Fred.

Damien réfléchit à ce propos. Cela avait du sens. Était-il possible qu'il soit une lointaine relation dont ses parents eux-mêmes avaient ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent ? C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils n'en avaient jamais rien dit à Damien, après tout, pourquoi se seraient-ils gardés de lui en parler ?

Damien était perdu dans ses pensées tandis que ses compagnons échafaudaient d'autres explications plausibles qui résoudraient le mystère entourant Harry Potter. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'approcha même de manière infime de la vérité.

xxxxx

Harry était assis en face de James. Il s'était confortablement installé sur le lit alors que James arpentait la pièce de long en large, tempêtant toujours sur la 'dangerosité que se faufiler dehors' aurait pu constituer et demandant 'pourquoi Harry était aussi déterminé à se causer du tort' et Harry commençait à ne plus lui prêter attention. Il bouillait littéralement de colère lorsqu'il avait été ramené de force dans cette pièce, il avait hurlé et argué contre James. Mais maintenant, Harry était fatigué et simplement agacé par James. 'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la ferme pas et ne s'en vas pas !' songea-t-il intérieurement. James mit fin à ses déambulations et marcha jusqu'à Harry. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'adolescent et s'accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que je ne veux pas te voir blessé ? » demanda James d'une voix remplie d'émotion.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux et répondit.

« Pourquoi ? » Harry observa James comme celui-ci semblait prêt à faire une dépression nerveuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies autant de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? Je ne suis plus ton fils, pourquoi est-ce que… » Harry fut interrompu par un léger frappement contre la porte. James et lui se tournèrent pour voir Lily passer la tête à travers la porte entrouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda elle en prenant note de l'air blessé sur le visage de James et de l'expression contrariée qu'affichait Harry. James se redressa et posa sur son fils un regard vitreux.

« Rien, nous parlions juste de choses et d'autres. »

Harry regarda James en se demandant pourquoi celui-ci mentait. Harry détourna les yeux et contempla le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il souhaitait juste que les Potter s'en aillent. Il haïssait ce jeu qu'ils jouaient, prétendants se soucier de lui, lui mentant éhontément en disant combien il leur avait manqué et à quel point ils souhaitaient le protéger. Cela rendait Harry malade de rage. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de refouler sa colère.

« Et bien, la réunion est terminée. Dumbledore veut que tu descendes avec Harry pour pouvoir vous informer de la situation. »

Lily les contemplait tour à tour avec curiosité. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait. James n'aurait manqué cette réunion pour rien au monde, alors pourquoi était-il ici en train de se disputer avec Harry ? Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. 'Je n'aurai qu'à interroger James plus tard' songea-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait James et Harry hors de la pièce et revenait en bas jusqu'à la salle où se tenait la réunion.

Il ne restait plus que M. et Mme Weasley, Sirius et Remus assis à la table en compagnie de Dumbledore. Tous les autres étaient retournés chez eux. Dumbledore leva les yeux à leurs entrées. James paraissait fatigué et très anxieux alors que Harry avait seulement l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Dumbledore gloussa intérieurement. Cela aurait normalement dû être l'inverse, puisque c'était le futur de Harry qui était au cœur de cette réunion. Dumbledore leur intima de s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Une fois qu'ils furent tous trois assis, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

« Je suis sûr que tu es impatient de savoir le résultat de mon entrevue avec le Ministre de la Magie. » dit-il à l'intention de Harry.

James hocha légèrement la tête tandis que Harry contemplait ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Dumbledore poursuivit.

« Je suis content de vous annoncer que le Ministre est tombé en accord avec moi, en grande partie du moins. »Il s'interrompit à cet instant pour voir si ses mots avaient un quelconque effet sur Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs continua d'examiner ostensiblement ses ongles d'une manière on ne peut plus provocante et il agissait comme s'il n'écoutait pas Dumbledore.

« Il y a certaines conditions avec lesquelles je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord mais, espérons que les circonstances ne nécessitent pas de mettre celles-ci en application. » continua Dumbledore.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« Vous comptez nous dire en quoi consiste votre plan génial ou vous allez juste débiter des banalités toute la nuit ? » demanda Harry en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleu nuit de Dumbledore.

Une exclamation d'outrage collectif fusa autour de la table devant l'insolence dont Harry faisait preuve. Madame Weasley paraissait à cet instant ne rien vouloir de plus que d'aller jusqu'à Harry pour lui tirer l'oreille afin de le punir de sa grossièreté.

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur et continua d'observer Dumbledore avec effronterie. Le Directeur sembla momentanément stupéfait mais il se reprit rapidement et inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Harry.

« Mes excuses, Harry. J'aurais vraiment dû commencer par expliquer la nature de ma suggestion. Très bien, je vais te la dire maintenant. » Il était en réalité content de pouvoir regarder Harry droit dans les yeux plutôt que de contempler sa tête penchée car cela rendait plus facile ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Vois-tu Harry, j'ai rencontré le Ministre de la Magie le jour de ton arrivée ici. J'ai révélé ta véritable identité au Minstre Fudge et je lui ai demandé de reconsidérer sa décision de te livrer aux Détraqueurs sans autre forme de procès. J'ai expliqué la manière dont tu avais été trompé et conduit par là même à accomplir ces horribles méfaits et… » Dumbledore fut brutalement interrompu par les vociférations emportées de Harry.

« JE N'AI PAS ÉTÉ TROMPÉ ! JE SAVAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QUE JE FAISAIS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE QUE J'AI ÉTÉ DUPÉ ET INDUIT EN ERREUR PAR MON PROPRE PÈRE ! »

Harry s'élança en avant et agrippa Dumbledore par la nuque. Sirius, Arthur et James se saisirent immédiatement de lui et l'obligèrent à se rasseoir dans son siège.

« M. Potter, maîtrisez-vous je vous prie ou nous serons contraints de le faire pour vous. » déclara sévèrement Arthur à l'intention de Harry qui se débattait.

Harry cessa de lutter et lança à Arthur un regard noir. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver ligotté à sa chaise. Il tenta de s'extirper à l'emprise de James mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte sur son bras en réponse.

Dumbledore observa calmement Harry perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il n'avait même pas frémit quand le garçon avait tenté de l'attaquer. Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction de sa part mais il n'allait pas peser ces mots, il allait dévoiler l'entière vérité à Harry à propos de celui qu'il considérait être son « père. »

« Harry, je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Tu es en droit de penser que nous sommes en train de te berner afin de t'éloigner de l'homme que tu appel père. Je t'assure que nous n'essayions pas de te duper. Nous nous efforçons en fait de te faire prendre conscience de la réalité. On t'a mentit pendant presque toute ta vie mon garçon… »

Dumbledore s'interrompit quand il vit Harry tenter de se libérer de l'étreinte de James pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Il soupira intérieurement. 'Cela ne fonctionne pas.' Le Directeur regarda à nouveau Harry et cette fois il se pencha pour s'approcher du garçon agité. Harry cessa de batailler contre James et foudroya Dumbledore du regard, le défiant de l'approcher de plus près.

« D'accord Harry, nous ne parlerons plus de ça pour le moment. Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai à dire sur ce qui va t'arriver présentement, s'il te plaît. »

A ces mots, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer qu'il se moquait de ce que Dumbledore avait à dire et qu'il ne ferait vraisemblablement pas ce qu'on lui demandait de toute façon. Mais la main sur son bras le serra encore plus fortement à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche. Harry tréssaillit et referma la bouche, mais pas avant d'avoir adressé un regard noir à James.

« Il a été décidé que tu ne serais pas mis en garde-à-vue par le Ministère. Il n y aura pas de procès car il n y aura pas d'arrestation. »

James en resta bouche bée et il relâcha Harry. Harry n'irait pas à Azkaban ! Il ne serait pas accusé d'homicide ! C'était probablement la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver. James avait ardemment désiré qu'un miracle se produise et que Harry leurs soit confié, échappant ainsi aux griffes du Ministère. Cependant, aussi merveilleux que cela semblait, James savait que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. 'Il doit y avoir une contrepartie à ceci' songea-t-il intérieurement.

« Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tu sois libre de rentrer chez toi, Harry. Tu seras sous ma tutelle jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans. » Dumbledore regarda les mines choquées qu'arboraient James et Harry.

« C'est la suggestion que j'ai faite au Ministre, vois-tu. Je lui ai demandé de te laisser à ma charge. Je serai responsable de toi. »

James coupa Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolé Dumbledore, mais comment pouvez-vous faire ça, je veux dire que Lily et moi nous sommes responsables de Harry. Nous sommes ses parents ! Si quelqu'un devrait veiller sur lui, cela devrait être nous. » James contemplait Dumbledore comme si celui-ci était un traître qui tentait de lui enlever son fils.

« James, mon garçon. C'est exactement ce que le Ministère ne souhaite pas. Harry restant avec ses parents, car cela pourrait conduire celui-ci à retourner auprès de Voldemort. »

« Je rentrerai à la maison, que je reste avec eux ou avec vous. » cracha Harry à l'intention de Dumbledore.

« Si je ne peux pas retourner à la maison, alors mon père viendra me chercher. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et déclara d'une voix très basse. « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu vas venir à Poudlard, Harry. »

Harry ne put que rester assis en état de choque. A quoi pensait ce vieux fou ? Harry ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il était impossible de s'enfuir du château et que c'était l'unique endroit où son père ne pourrait jamais venir le secourir. En dépit de cela, Dumbledore ne réalisait-il pas la menace que poserait Harry ?

Dumbledore ne mettrait pas toute l'école en danger comme cela, pas vrai ?

« Dumbledore, comment est-ce que se serait même possible ? » James paraissait aussi effaré que Harry.

« Et bien ça l'est, le Ministre ayant donné son accord pour que Harry soit enrôlé en sixième année à Poudlard. » Dumbledore sourit en réponse aux visages stupéfaits qui étaient tournés vers lui.

« Maintenant, vous vous demandés peut-être pourquoi le Ministre a agrée à cela, aussi laissez moi vous expliquer. Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît. Il y a certaines conditions en contrepartie. Harry restera à ma charge jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge de dix-sept ans. Si d'ici là, Harry n'a montré aucune intentions de vouloir rejoindre Lord Voldemort et de réassumer son titre de Prince Noir, alors il sera pardonné et il n y aura aucune action entreprise envers ses crimes. La situation sera appréhendée comme un cas relevant des CCII, Crimes Conduits sous l'Influence de l'Imperium. S'il retourne auprès de Lord Voldemort ou se montre réticent à vivre comme un citoyen sorcier soumis à l'autorité de la Loi sorcière, alors il sera poursuivit pour les crimes qu'il a commit et devra probablement servir une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Ils pourraient même lui donner le Baiser s'il est reconnu coupable de toutes les charges qui pèsent à son encontre. » Dumbledore s'interrompit en voyant les visages défaits de James et Lily.

« Mon intention est de te montrer ton erreur de jugement, Harry, et de te faire découvrir le monde sorcier pour ce qu'il est réellement. Je sais que l'on t'a raconté de nombreuses choses à mon égard et vis-à-vis de mes convictions. Je te donne une chance de pouvoir constater les choses par toi-même. » Il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il parlait.

Harry regardait Dumbledore avec un air interrogatif.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si résolu à me montrer votre mode de fonctionnement, qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que je suis même prêt à vous écoutez ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Parce que Harry, tu n'es pas ce que tu sembles être. Je peux voir derrière le masque que tu portes. Je peux voir le vrai toi derrière le Prince Noir. Tu n'es pas malfaisant, même si tu souhaites nous le faire croire. »

Harry renifla avec dérision et fusilla Dumbledore du regard avant de répondre.

« Qui a dit que j'étais malfaisant ? » Il contempla les expressions confuses de ceux qui l'entouraient avant de continuer.

« Le bien et le mal n'existe pas, Dumbledore. Seul compte le pouvoir. Le pouvoir est ce que chacun convoite réellement. A la fin, il s'agit de voir qui est digne d'en posséder. Vous pouvez penser que ce que j'ai fait est mal. Et bien je peux dire la même chose envers vous. Vous et votre Ordre et votre Ministère, vous abatteriez un homme sans vous souciez le moins du monde des conséquences. Vous n'hésiteriez pas à frapper quelqu'un qui est à terre. Vous êtes aussi impitoyables que les Mangemorts. »

Il cessa de parler et tourna immédiatement son regard vers Sirius qui rougissait à présent furieusement. Il savait que Sirius se rappelait le premier jour de la captivité de Harry. Se remémorait la manière dont Maugrey et lui l'avaient tourmenté. La façon dont Maugrey avait vicieusement frappé Harry dans les côtes alors que celles-ci étaient déjà cassées. Harry sourit intérieurement. 'Bien fait pour lui' pensa-t-il alors qu'il observait l'homme aux cheveux noirs se tortiller dans son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Harry, les mots que tu prononces ne sont pas les tiens. Je veux te montrer la vérité, après cela, tu pourras prendre ta propre décision. » Dumbledore était médusé d'entendre à nouveau prononcé ces mots, ces mêmes mots qui lui avaient été lancé à la figure des années plus tôt par un jeune homme aux yeux rouge.

Harry répondit par un nouveau reniflement de mépris.

« Ma propre décision, hmm laissez-moi réfléchir, Azkaban ou la maison d'arrêt, oui je peux voir l'évident gagnant ! » se moqua Harry.

« Harry, je savais que tu ressentirais les choses ainsi mais je suis désolé de dire que tu n'as pas vraiment voix au chapitre dans cette affaire. Tu viendras à Poudlard le premier septembre, comme tous les autres élèves sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Tu découvriras la vérité de cette guerre. » Dumbledore paraissait vraiment devenir las de cette discussion.

« Et si je refuse de venir avec vous ? » demanda Harry tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Tu viendras Harry, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Il y avait définitivement une note de menace dans la voix du vieil homme.

« Bien ! Mais comment allez-vous pouvoir contenir les protestations des autres adolescents à l'encontre de ma présence dans leur école ! Et que comptez-vous faire à propos de leurs parents. Aucun parent saint d'esprit ne voudrait que son enfant se retrouve à proximité du Prince Noir. » Harry était sûr d'avoir acculé Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci se contenta de rire avant de lui répondre.

« Et bien, ceci n'est pas un problème puisque tu nous as fait une faveur à tous en te dissimulant derrière ce masque argenté. Personne n'a jamais vu ton visage, aussi ils ne sauront pas ton identité. Les quelques étudiants qui devront être informés de ton passé auront pour instruction de garder cette information secrète, au risque d'être renvoyé s'ils y contrevenaient. »

Harry contempla le Directeur avec une absolue incrédulité. Il était prêt à expulser des adolescents de leur propre école s'ils parlaient à quiconque de Harry. Il imagina l'expression de son meilleur ami. Drago se pavanerait probablement dans tout le château en chantant 'Harry est le Prince Noir' et 'Il est l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres' et 'son meilleur ami'. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Et si c'est moi qui divulgue à quelqu'un ma véritable identité ? » questionna-t-il en pensant qu'il ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas subir le même sort que les autres élèves.

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu seras capable de garder cela secret. Tout comme je suis sûr que tu ressens la même chose que tout un chacun quand il en vient au Baiser du Détraqueur. Je ne souhaite pas que cela soit ton destin Harry, mais si tu ne me laisses aucun autre choix, je serai contraint de te livrer au Ministère qui te soumettra au Baiser sans la moindre hésitation. »

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau à Harry comme celui-ci dardait sur lui son regard le plus noir.

« Bien, si c'est nous en avons terminé alors je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je t'enverrai ta liste de livres et autres formalités nécessaires aussi vite que possible afin que tu puisse te préparer au mieux à l'année scolaire qui arrive. » Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, James se leva et interpella Dumbledore.

« Albus ! Attendez, j'ai une question. »

Dumbledore pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à James et sourit à l'intention de celui-ci.

« Est-ce que nous pourrons ramener Harry à la maison ? Même si c'est juste pour un jour ou deux, durant le congé de Noël par exemple. » s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être à nouveau privé de Harry durant un si long laps de temps. Il venait à peine de le retrouver et maintenant son fils était sur le point de lui être arraché une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûr, Harry peut rentrer à la maison pour Noël, si c'est ce qu'il désire. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez tous vous entretenir avec lui à ce sujet lorsque vous serez ensemble à Poudlard. » répondit Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda James, confus.

« Ais-je omis de le mentionner James ? Vous viendrez vous aussi à Poudlard. » annonça Dumbledore.

xxxxx

Lord Voldemort était mécontent. Cela faisait sept jours que son fils lui avait été enlevé par ce damné Ordre du Phoenix et toutes les tentatives pour le secourir étaient restées infructueuses.

On avait rapporté à Voldemort que Harry se trouvait au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ce qui inquiétait terriblement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait été plus facile d'aller à la rescousse de Harry si celui-ci avait été détenu au Ministère ou même à Azkaban, mais si Harry était détenu par l'Ordre alors il était quasiment impossible de l'atteindre.

Voldemort songea à Albus Dumbledore et sentit la rage bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui. Il repoussa toute pensée concernant le vieux fou. Il devait parvenir jusqu'à Harry. Il avait besoin que son fils soit de retour à ses côtés.

Lord Voldemort n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était devenu dépendant de Harry. Pas uniquement au niveau des missions mais également à l'égard de sa compagnie. Quand Harry était beaucoup plus jeune, il irritait constamment Lord Voldemort par ses efforts enfantins pour attirer l'attention. En ce temps là, Voldemort pouvait à peine se retenir de jeter un sort à l'enfant ignorant. Mais maintenant, Voldemort comprenait que Harry avait réussi d'une quelconque manière à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il faisait parti du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry était devenu quelqu'un dont Lord Voldemort avait besoin dans sa vie. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait jamais perdre Harry, ce serait alors l'enfer sur terre.

Voldemort fut tiré hors de ses pensées par un coup frappé à la porte. D'un geste de sa main, il ouvrit celle-ci et découvrit un Mangemort aux longs cheveux huileux. Le Mangemort s'agenouilla devant Voldemort et attendit l'ordre de celui-ci pour se remettre debout. Lord Voldemort salua son 'espion' Mangemort.

« Severus, j'espère que tu m'apportes des informations utiles à propos de mon fils. »

Severus Rogue fut parcouru d'un frisson involontaire. 'Maudit soit Dumbledore pour m'avoir envoyé rapporter de telles nouvelles' songea-t-il intérieurement.

Rogue se releva du sol et essaya de trouver le courage d'annoncer à son maître ce qu'il avait apprit.

« J'ai des nouvelles concernant le Prince Noir, Mon Seigneur. » débuta Rogue.

Lord Voldemort se leva de son trône et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à Rogue. Il dominait celui-ci de toute sa hauteur.

« Quelles sont ces nouvelles, Severus ? »

« Mon Seigneur, le Prince Noir va être déplacé dans une autre location. »

Rogue hésita le temps d'une seconde, fustigeant silencieusement Albus Dumbledore.

« Mon Seigneur, le Prince Noir va aller à Poudlard. »

Rogue ferma les yeux et ravala ses cris de douleur tandis que le sortilège Endoloris s'abattait sur lui. Il avait été maintes fois soumis à celui-ci de la main de son maître mais jamais encore d'une façon aussi intense que cette fois là.

'Merlin, j'espère que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait', ce fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Rogue avant que celui-ci ne plonge dans l'inconscience.


	15. Première rencontre entre les deux frères

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

**Note: **Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews mais auxquels je ne peux répondre car ils ne sont pas membres de FFNET. N'ayez crainte; ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux vous répondre que je ne prends pas vos commentaires en considération. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Madame Weasley monta au deuxième étage pour annoncer que le diner était prêt. Les six adolescents étaient toujours en grande conversation lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Ils descendirent rapidement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils jetèrent tous un regard à la seconde chambre du premier étage tandis qu'ils passaient sur le palier en se demandant si le mystérieux 'Potter' se trouvait encore à l'intérieur.

Damien souhaitait qu'il ne s y trouve pas. Il espérait sincèrement que ce nouveau membre de la famille allait être présenté à tout le monde lors du dîner. Il s'était persuadé que en raison du conseil de l'Ordre qui avait eut lieu ce jour là, ses parents n'avaient pu introduire l'adolescent plus tôt. Ce Harry se joindrait certainement à la famille le temps du repas. Il fut cependant déçu quand il pénétra dans la salle-à-manger. A part ses parents, Sirius, Remus, et Monsieur Weasley, personne d'autre n'était présent dans la pièce. Damien échangea un regard sombre avec Ron. Les deux garçons avaient silencieusement décidés de confronter leurs parents à propos du garçon qui était caché en haut.

Damien s'assit en face de son père. Il observa attentivement le visage fatigué de celui-ci qui le faisait soudain paraître beaucoup plus vieux. James était occupé à parler avec Sirius et Damien pouvait jurer avoir entendu le mot 'Poudlard' être mentionné à plusieurs reprises.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard empli de nervosité. Ils étaient tous deux inquiets au sujet de leur fils ainé. James irait à Poudlard pour assurer le rôle du gardien de Harry. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur lui à chaque instant, un fait qui avait été très bruyamment et très agressivement contesté par Harry. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de hurler des insultes à l'intention de James et de Dumbledore qu'en raison d'une douleur subite dans la tête. Harry s'était agrippé le front et s'était mis à crier sous le coup d'une évidente souffrance. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'aider, Harry avait tourné les talons et était péniblement remonté jusqu'à sa chambre, refusant obstinément leur aide.

Damien détacha son regard de ses parents visiblement anxieux. Il observa comme les enfants Weasley et Hermione s'attaquaient avec enthousiasme à la nourriture devant eux mais il avait pour sa part l'impression que son appétit avait totalement disparu. Il avait prévu de parler à ses parents en privé mais décida pour le coup qu'il devait profiter de l'instant présent.

« Papa. »

« Oui Damy. »

Damien prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Qui est Harry Potter ? »

Le silence tomba autour de la table. C'était étrange étant donné qu'il y avait tant de personnes assises autour de celle-ci. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de manger et regardaient désormais James ou Damien.

James était abasourdi par la question de Damien. Il parvint finalement à retrouver sa voix.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai demandé qui était Harry Potter. »

Damien n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tous les adultes étaient en train de le contempler avec cet air solennel.

« Comment as-tu…où as-tu appris ce nom ? »

Damien devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'avait posé qu'une simple question et au lieu d'obtenir une simple réponse, son père se comportait comme si Damien avait proféré un blasphème inacceptable. Damien garda les yeux rivés sur son père tandis qu'il farfouillait dans ses robes pour en extirper le vieux parchemin sur lequel figurait le manoir des Black.

« Je l'ai vu à côté d'un petit point, parlant à un autre petit point sur lequel figurait ton nom. » répondit-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Damien vit son père et sa mère se tourner tous deux vers Sirius pour le foudroyer du regard, celui-ci semblant se ratatiner légèrement en réponse. Sirius baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour fuir leur regard. Il savait que confier cette carte à Damien lui attirerait un jour des ennuis.

« Je veux savoir qui il est. Pourquoi se trouve-t-il en haut et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez jamais fait mention de lui auparavant ? » interrogea à nouveau Damien.

Il regarda ses parents échanger un regard triste.

« Damien, nous voulions te parler de tout cela quand nous disposerions d'un peu plus de temps, malheureusement beaucoup de choses se sont produites et nous n'avons jamais trouvé l'occasion de te le dire… » Lily s'interrompit et sembla chercher ses mots.

« Me dire quoi ? » Damien était maintenant définitivement effrayé.

Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui dise que Harry était un parent éloigné qui venait d'arriver le matin même et qu'il leur rendait juste visite pendant quelques jours. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que tout le monde agisse comme si le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête. Il vit sa mère jeter un regard embarrassé vers la famille Weasley.

Madame Weasley saisit l'allusion et se leva prestement pour faire sortir tout le monde de la salle-à-manger de sorte que les Potter puissent bénéficier d'un minimum d'intimité. Tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce mais non sans s'être bruyamment plaint de souhaiter savoir eux-aussi ce qui se passait.

Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que James, Lily et Damien dans la pièce, la vérité au sujet de Harry fut dévoilé.

Damien resta assis en silence, choqué, tandis que James et Lily lui expliquaient tout. Le fait que Harry était le frère ainé de Damien, la manière dont celui-ci avait été kidnappé à l'âge de quinze mois, comment il avait été supposé mort. Ils essayèrent d'expliquer les circonstances difficiles dans lesquelles Harry avait dû être élevé, la façon dont il avait été mentalement manipulé afin de devenir le Prince Noir et la raison pour laquelle il avait commit des crimes terribles.

Ils savaient que Damien devait être plongé en plein cauchemar actuellement. Avoir un frère ou une sœur était l'un des plus profond désir de Damien, et maintenant que son vœu s'était réalisé, il y avait une possibilité que son frère lui soit horriblement arraché. Ils lui racontèrent aussi comment Harry avait sauvé les enfants de Madame Pomfresh et évoquèrent le deal qu'avait fait Dumbledore avec le Ministre de la Magie. Ils voulaient que Damien ait un peu d'espoir grâce à cet accord. Il existait une petite chance qu'ils forment tous au bout du compte une famille unie. James en doutait à cet instant, vu que Harry ne manifestait pas un seul sentiment positif à leurs égards.

James et Lily terminèrent leur récit par le plan qui consistait à faire prochainement venir Harry à Poudlard avec James assumant le rôle de son gardien. James regarda attentivement Damien pour voir sa réaction.

L'adolescent de treize ans resta assis sur sa chaise en fixant ses mains. Son jeune visage affichait une expression stupéfaite et il ne les avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Lily regarda James avec inquiétude.

« Damy, je sais que tout ça est très choquant pour toi et que tu dois probablement être très en colère contre nous de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais nous ne voulions vraiment rien te dire jusqu'à ce nous soyons au courant de ce que l'avenir réservait à Harry. Nous n'avons été informé des plans concernant Harry et ton père au sujet de Poudlard qu'aujourd'hui lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. » Lily observa Damien alors que celui-ci levait lentement la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Damien, où est-ce que tu vas ? » l'interpella Lily.

« En haut pour voir Harry. » répondit simplement Damien sans se retourner.

James et Lily bondirent sur leurs pieds et lui barrèrent la route avant que l'adolescent n'ait même eut le temps de tendre la main pour tourner la poignée.

« Non Damien, tu ne peux pas aller en haut. » lui crièrent-ils tous deux.

« Et pourquoi pas ! » cria à son tour Damien.

« Damien, il…il constitue un danger…pour le moment. » Lily avait vraiment dû mal de ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Maman, c'est mon frère il ne va pas me faire du mal. »

Damien s'appliqua à expliquer ce fait comme si ses parents étaient fous d'entretenir même de telles idées.

« Damy ! As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que nous venons de dire ? Harry ne se voit pas comme l'un des membres de cette famille. Il ne te considèrera pas comme son frère, du moins pas encore. » James sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en voyant le visage de Damien se décomposer à ces mots.

James et Lily savaient parfaitement à quel point Harry pouvait se montrer blessant. Ils le côtoyaient depuis plus d'une semaine, après tout. Ils savaient que si Harry traitait ses parents comme de la merde alors il ferait vraisemblablement pire avec son petit frère. Damien ravala le mal que lui avait causé les paroles de son père.

« Et bien peut-être que si vous le traitiez comme s'il faisait partie de la famille, alors il serait probablement prêt à nous accepter. » dit-il en posant un regard accusateur sur James.

James contempla Damien avec confusion.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben, pour commencer, ne l'enfermez pas dans une pièce ! Ensuite, pourquoi ne pas lui en dire un peu plus sur sa famille. Je parie que vous ne lui avez même pas parlé de moi tout comme vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de lui ! »

James et Lily se regardèrent avec honte. Ils n'avaient fait aucune mention de Damien auprès de Harry et maintenant que Damien le soulignait, cela semblait vraiment cruel d'enfermer Harry dans sa chambre.

« Damien, nous ne l'enfermons pas constamment, nous avons été forcés de le faire le temps de la réunion, un grand nombre de membres de l'Ordre se montrent très agressifs à l'égard de Harry et Harry ne fait rien pour arranger la situation ! » James faisait surtout référence à Maugrey.

Damien commençait vraiment à devenir désespéré maintenant.

« Ecouter maman, papa, vous venez juste de m'annoncer que j'ai un grand frère et qu'il se trouve seulement à quelques mètres de moi mais je ne peux pas le rencontrer ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! C'est trop cruel. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi le voir. » plaida Damien.

James et Lily contemplèrent leur plus jeune fils et sentirent leur cœur se briser devant l'air de détresse présent sur son visage. Mais c'étaient eux les adultes, ils savaient ce qu'il convenait de faire. Harry était rempli de rage de s'être vu signifier qu'il serait contraint d'aller à Poudlard sous la garde vigilante et permanente de James. Maintenant n'était indiscutablement pas le bon moment pour lui faire faire la connaissance de qui que ce soit. Lily prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Damien droit dans les yeux.

« Non Damien et c'est mon dernier mot. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet. Fini ton repas et retourne ensuite avec les Weasley. Tu pourras rencontrer Harry plus tard. »

Damien n'avait jamais ressentit pareille rage à l'égard de ses parents. Il regarda tour à tour ceux-ci, essayant de voir s'il y avait une chance de les faire changer d'avis. Il n'en vit aucune.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai faire sa connaissance ? A Poudlard ! Vous pensez vraiment que ce soit juste. Je vais rencontrer mon frère pour la première fois à l'école. Vous devez surement être en train de plaisanter. » termina Damien.

« Nous ne plaisantons pas et le premier septembre n'est que dans une semaine. Maintenant fini ton dîner et apprête toi à repartir au Terrier ! » Lily était en train de devenir de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe.

Mais Dmaien avait hérité du tempérament emporté de sa mère et il n'allait pas accepter silencieusement la défaite.

« TRES BIEN ! Faites comme vous voulez ! C'est une situation suffisamment difficile et vous deux vous ne faites que l'envenimer. Je vais voir Harry pour la première fois en même temps que les autres élèves de cette putain d'école. Fabuleux ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune des Potter contourna en trombe ses parents, ouvrit violemment la porte et couru jusqu'à la pièce où s'était tenu le conseil de l'Ordre. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et ne s'arrêta même pas pour regarder les visages stupéfaits de Hermione et de la famille Weasley, tandis qu'ils étaient assis et occupés à discuter de l'identité réelle de Harry Potter. Damien marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la cheminée et enleva brusquement le couvercle du récipient qui contenait la poudre de cheminette. Il en prit une poignée avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et la jeta dans les flammes avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée.

« Le Terrier ! » dit-il à travers ses dents serrés et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, il fut transporté jusqu'à la maison déserte des Weasley.

xxxxx

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans incidents. Damien était toujours en colère contre ses parents et refusait de leur adresser la parole. James et Lily avaient immédiatement suivit Damien au Terrier, accompagnés par la famille Weasley et Hermione. Damien les avait en grande partie ignoré, se comportant même comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

« Magnifique, cela en fait deux désormais ! » avait dit James à Lily lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au quartier général.

Les Weasley ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ils avaient tous été assez choqués d'apprendre l'identité réelle de Harry mais à l'inverse de Damien, ils n'étaient pas du tout pressés de le rencontrer. Les garçons Weasley étaient scandalisés que le garçon qui avait fait tant de mal à autant de personnes, ayant même eu recours au meurtre, allait venir à Poudlard sans être puni pour ses crimes. Comble de cela, le Professeur Dumbledore était venu au Terrier le jour suivant la réunion de l'Ordre et avait demandé aux six adolescents de se montrer civil envers Harry lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard et de faire en sorte qu'il se sente le bienvenu.

Damien s'efforçait de son mieux de ne pas perdre patience. Cela était dû en grande partie à Percy Weasley. Il en avait par-dessus la tête d'entendre toutes les choses horribles que Percy lui avait confié à propos du 'Prince Noir'. Percy travaillait pour le Ministère et prenait un malin plaisir à rapporter tous les crimes qui étaient à imputer à Harry. Un soir, Damien avait fini par craquer et s'était emporté contre Percy.

« Tu sais quoi Percy ? Il me semble à moi que Harry a rendu un grand service au Ministère en se débarrassant de ces dangereux Mangemorts puisque le Ministère n'était de toute évidence pas de taille à accomplir cette tâche ! »

Cela avait cloué le bec à Percy. Damien ne pouvait néanmoins formuler aucune excuse pour son frère quand il en venait à la mort des Londubat. Damien était un très bon ami de Neville et cela l'avait complètement dévasté d'apprendre que c'était Harry qui était responsable du statut d'orphelin de Neville. Mais Damien était si désespéré que tout finisse par s'arranger avec Harry qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à son frère comme étant le Prince Noir. Damien parvint à refouler dans un coin de sa tête les crimes commis par le Prince Noir. A chaque fois que Percy avait fait mention du Prince Noir, Damien s'était mentalement répété, 'Harry a subi un lavage de cerveau, il a été mentalement manipulé, probablement soumis au sortilège Imperio, on lui a retourné la tête.'

Au quartier général de l'Ordre, les choses n'allaient pas mieux. Après l'entrevue avec Dumbledore, Harry avait à nouveau trouvé refuge dans sa chambre où il s'enfermait dans son silence. Il ne parlait presque pas et gratifiait James d'un regard glacé chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. James soupira tandis qu'il se glissait au lit.

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec Harry quand celui-ci se montre si froid à mon égard. Je ne crois pas que faire de moi son gardien était une si bonne idée. »

« Balivernes James, Harry s'ouvrira à nous une fois qu'il sera à Poudlard. Tu sais comment c'est. Cet endroit fait ressortir le meilleur de chacun. Tu verras. » tenta de le réconforter Lily.

xxxxx

« Okay, maintenant tu te souviens de ce que tu dois dire si Mme Weasley te demande quoi que ce soit. » demanda Damien à Ron qui semblait extrêmement nerveux.

« Ouais. » répondit Ron.

« Bien. Hermione, toi et Ginny vous devez garder Mme Weasley occupée avec quelque chose, avec un peu de chance je serai vite de retour. » Damien observa les deux filles échanger un regard inquiet avec Ron. Il soupira. Il connaissait la question qui allait arriver.

« Damy, tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça? » interrogea Ginny.

« Pour la centième fois, OUI ! Je veux faire ça. Est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? J'ai besoin de le faire. Je refuse de voir mon frère pour la première fois à Poudlard. » termina Damien en décochant un regard furieux en direction de ses amis.

Il savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas en faute mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa frustration sur eux.

Damien était sûr que son silence prolongé à l'égard de ses parents finirait par porter ses fruits et les pousseraient à le laisser faire la connaissance de Harry. Mais James et Lily avaient laissé bouder Damien et ne s'étaient pas pliés à sa demande. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant la rentrée scolaire et Damien devenait de plus en plus désespéré de voir Harry.

Damien se récapitula une nouvelle fois mentalement le plan qu'il avait élaboré. Il se rendrait par poudre de cheminette chez lui et 'emprunterait' la cape d'invisibilité de son père afin de l'utiliser pour se faufiler au quartier général. Damien devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que son oncle Sirius vienne au Terrier. Il s'esquiverait ensuite avec celui-ci jusqu'au quartier général. Damien savait qu'il était impossible d'entrer au de sortir du manoir sans un membre de l'ordre, aussi planifiait-il d'user de la cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre jusqu'à la demeure des Black incognito avec Sirius. Une fois qu'il serait là-bas, il pourrait rencontrer son frère pour la toute première fois.

Damien se sentait à la fois excité et anxieux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il se faisait attraper. Ses parents seraient si en colère contre lui. Damien était sûr qu'il serait puni à vie ! D'un autre côté, s'il ne se faisait pas prendre, il pourrait enfin faire la connaissance de son frère et avec un peu de chance lui parler avant d'aller à Poudlard. La perspective de rencontrer son frère longtemps disparu empêcha Damien de renoncer à son plan. Ses amis étaient aussi nerveux que lui. Ils continuaient à pointer toutes les choses qui pouvaient potentiellement mal tourner.

Hermione avait souligné le fait que Sirius était un homme intelligent et qu'il se rendrait vraisemblablement compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui dans la cheminée.

Ron avait fait remarquer à Damien que parvenir à s'introduire au quartier général était bien mais comment était-il ensuite supposé en revenir ?

Ginny répétait inlassablement que le plan n'allait pas fonctionner vu que le manoir des Black devait être surveillé de l'intérieur, à plus forte raison depuis que Harry y était détenu.

Damien les avait tous ignorés et avait dit que si le pire devait arriver, il avouerait tout à ses parents et en subirait simplement les conséquences.

Damien se leva et se prépara à se rendre chez lui. Il attendit avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main. Il se tenait devant la cheminée depuis environ dix secondes lorsqu'il obtint le signal qu'il attendait.

« AU NOM DE MERLIN…FRED ! GEORGE ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? » hurla une voix en bas des escaliers.

Damien ne perdit pas de temps, il jeta la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et marcha dans les flammes vertes.

« Godric's Hollow » dit-il clairement et il disparut en un instant.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny contemplèrent l'endroit où s'était tenu Damien, quelques secondes auparavant. Ils prièrent tous pour que le plan fonctionne.

Les trois adolescents foncèrent ensuite en bas pour voir quelle distraction Fred et George avaient causé. Mme Weasley s'époumonait toujours sur les jumeaux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Ron, Hermione et Ginny purent difficilement contenir leurs rires quand ils virent ce qui était arrivé. De minuscules jambes avaient poussé sur tous les plats et ceux-ci étaient en train de courir autour de la cuisine, les cuillères se battant contre les fourchettes, et une théière était occupée à verser du thé chaud dans les plantes en pots qui tentaient d'échapper au liquide brulant en se tortillant. Fred et George se tenaient au milieu de ce tohu-bohu en affichant des mines réjouies, pendant que Mme Weasley, furieuse, lançait toute sorte de sortilèges en essayant de regagner le contrôle de la situation. Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent et confirmèrent muettement que Damien était parti au manoir des Potter. Ils espéraient tous que la distraction causée garderait Mme Weasley occupée jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit revenu avec la cape.

Damien pénétra dans la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard pour trouver Mme Weasley toujours occupée à crier sur Fred et George, tous deux essayant de convaincre celle-ci qu'ils avaient seulement voulu que les plats se lavent tous seuls et que le thé se prépare de lui-même, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Damien lança un clin d'œil aux jumeaux alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine. La cape était soigneusement repliée et cachée dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise. Tout ce que Damien avait à faire maintenant était d'attendre que Sirius arrive et leur distribue à tous leurs tickets pour le Poudlard Express.

Il était aux alentours de 19h00 lorsque Sirius fit son apparition. Damien observa son parrain tandis que celui-ci riait et parlait amicalement avec les garçons Weasley et il en éprouva une pointe de jalousie. Damien s'était montré tout aussi froid envers son parrain qu'envers ses parents, puisqu'il pensait que sa relation avec Sirius était si forte que celui-ci aurait dû venir lui dire la vérité à propos de Harry. Sirius s'était évertué en vain à inciter Damien à lui adresser la parole. Aussi quand il arriva aujourd'hui il adressa simplement un large sourire à Damien et ne fit aucune tentative pour venir lui parler. Il se figura qu'il serait mieux que Damien l'approche de sa propre initiative quand celui-ci serait prêt à lui pardonner.

Damien prit une grande inspiration et se tourna pour regarder Sirius.

« Oncle Siri, tu peux me passer les patates s'il te plaît ? »

Sirius cessa de parler et posa les yeux sur son filleul. Damien dû réprimer un fou rire devant l'expression qu'affichait Sirius. Sirius prit le plat de pommes-de-terre et le lui tendit avec tant enthousiasme que quelques patates tombèrent hors du plat et roulèrent sur la table.

« Merci. » Damien sourit et se saisit du plat pour le poser devant lui.

Sirius semblait très content que son filleul soit à nouveau disposé à lui parler.

Après le dîner, ils sortirent tous pour jouer un match de Quidditch. Sirius et Damien s'assirent sur le porche de l'entrée et observèrent les trois garçons et les deux filles s'envoler dans le ciel, chacun criant à l'intention des autres de faire preuve de fair-play.

« J'adore le Quidditch. » dit doucement Sirius. « Sais-tu Damy, que ton père et moi sommes devenus amis pour la première fois sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ouais, je sais. Vous m'avez déjà raconté cette histoire un millier de fois, papa et toi. » répliqua Damien, bien qu'il souriait tout en parlant.

« Oh désolé, cette histoire est simplement trop géniale. »

« Oncle Siri, est-ce que tu as déjà raconté cette histoire à Harry ? » s'enquit Damien en gardant les yeux fixés sur le visage de son oncle pour examiner quelle serait sa réaction.

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent comme il s y était attendu et le sourire qu'il affichait précédemment s'effaça de son visage.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui en faire part. » répondit-il en contemplant le sol.

« Trouve le temps de confier cette histoire à Harry ou prend simplement le temps de lui parler de choses et d'autres ? » Damien ne voulait pas se mettre en colère contre son parrain mais il avait dû mal à maîtriser ses émotions.

« Damy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous avons tous essayé de parler avec Harry mais il ne désire simplement pas nous connaître. Il se contente la plupart du temps de nous ignorer et les rares fois où nous avons échangé quelques mots, c'était toujours pour me dire 'Sort d'ici' ou bien 'Vas t'en' aussi je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait aucune des anecdotes qu'on lui rapporterait. » dit Sirius d'une voix fatiguée et Damien sentit instantanément sa colère s'évanouir.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il et il sentit son parrain lui entourer l'épaule de son bras. Damien posa sa tête contre le torse de Sirius et ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

Damien se sentait affreusement coupable. Il ne pouvait pas berner Sirius en se rendant avec lui à son insu au quartier général de l'Ordre. S'il se faisait prendre, il attirerait dans le même temps des ennuis à Sirius. Damien chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Il devait le faire. S'il se faisait attraper, il rejetterait le blâme sur ses parents puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui refusaient de le laisser voir Harry. Damien marmonna un rapide 'au revoir' à l'intention de Sirius et rentra à l'intérieur du Terrier.

Damien revêtit la cape de son père et se plaça dans la cheminée de la salle-à-manger. Il savait que cette cheminée était la seule qu'utilisait Sirius. Il remercia Merlin que le foyer soit si imposant, il pouvait facilement contenir deux personnes. Il s'aplatit contre l'un des murs de façon à ce que Sirius ne puisse pas le percuter quand il pénétrerait à son tour dans la cheminée. Damien dû attendre dix bonnes minutes avant d'entendre Sirius prendre congé de ses hôtes. Il retint son souffle. 'Le moment de vérité est arrivé' pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il se pressa encore plus contre le mur comme Sirius entrait dans l'âtre et laissa presque échapper un cri quand les robes de celui-ci le frôlèrent. Damien pria pour que Sirius n'ait rien remarqué. Celui-ci était toujours occupé à parler avec M. Weasley. Damien commença à transpirer à grosses goutes. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu en raison de sa posture si guindée. Sirius souhaita enfin 'au revoir' à tout le monde et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes en criant:

« 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD »

Damien sentit le tournoiement familier et agrippa fermement sa cape pour empêcher celle-ci de s'envoler. Il parvint à ne pas tomber hors du foyer comme il arrivait juste derrière Sirius. Damien se tint quelques minutes immobile dans l'âtre. Il vit son parrain épousseter ses robes et quitter prestement la pièce. Damien repris sa respiration.

'Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai réussi ! Je me suis introduis au sein du quartier général sans me faire attraper !' songea-t-il en lui-même.

'Je devrais probablement le faire remarquer à papa plus tard; si un garçon de treize ans peut s'introduire à l'intérieur du quartier général muni d'une cape d'invisibilité alors l'Ordre ferait mieux de mettre d'autres barrières de protections en place' se dit Damien alors qu'il s'extirpait de la cheminée.

Il attendit une minute ou deux avant de grimper l'escalier. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne pouvait empêcher ses jambes de trembler sous l'effet de l'excitation tandis qu'il grimpait jusqu'au premier étage. Il pria pour que Harry soit dans sa chambre et que la porte n'en soit pas verrouillée. Si Harry avait été déplacé dans une autre pièce alors Damien n'aurait aucune chance de le trouver car sa mère lui avait confisqué la carte du maraudeur.

Damien se tint un moment devant la chambre de Harry. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il laissa échapper une expiration tremblante. Il plaça une main sur la poignée de la porte et exerça une légère pression sur celle-ci. Damien entendit un petit 'clic' synonyme de l'ouverture de la porte et faillit en crier de joie.

'Ça y est. Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer mon grand frère' songea Damien tandis qu'il entrouvrait lentement la porte. Il passa la tête à travers celle-ci, toujours dissimulé par sa cape d'invisibilité. La pièce semblait vide.

Damien entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il scruta attentivement la pièce. Il n y avait personne à l'intérieur. Damien retira sa cape et la laissa tomber au sol.

'Zut !' jura intérieurement Damien.

Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi malchanceux. Après tous ces calculs et ces préparatifs, après tout les risques qu'il avait pris, Damien ne pourrait malgré tout pas rencontrer Harry. Il en pleura presque de désappointement. Il était sur le point de ramasser sa cape quand il remarqua quelques objets éparpillés sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Mût par une curiosité dévorante, Damien s'avança pour les examiner. Il vit plusieurs livres déposés ici et là sur le bureau ainsi que de nombreuses plumes et parchemins. Il y avait également une robe d'école aux armoiries de Poudlard négligemment jeté sur le dos d'une chaise.

Damien s'empara d'un livre qui était ouvert et le retourna pour lire le titre qui figurait sur la couverture. 'Magie Noire et Sortilèges Interdits'. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un livre de Défense Avancée contre les Forces du Mal. Damien se demanda qui avait pu donner un tel ouvrage à Harry et commença à en feuilleter les pages. Il contenait des instructions sur ce qui paraissait être de forts complexes sortilèges et mouvements de baguette. Poussé par la curiosité, Damien commença à lire les premières lignes quand il sentit soudain une main agrippé son épaule et l'obliger à pivoter sur ses talons.

Damien laissa instantanément tomber le livre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry qui semblait très en colère. Damien ne put que contempler le visage de son frère. Il se sentait paralysé par le choque. Il observa Harry d'un air hébété comme celui-ci relâchait sa prise sur son épaule et posait sur lui un regard calculateur. Harry riva son regard émeraude à celui noisette de Damien avant de demander.

« Mais qui es-tu bordel ? »


	16. Un certain air de famille

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

**Note: **je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité à cette trad'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne journée à tout le monde et bonne lecture.

* * *

Damien ne quittait pas Harry du regard. 'Merlin, il est le portrait craché de papa' pensa-t-il en lui-même. Bien qu'il n'ait que très rarement vu son père aussi en colère que l'était Harry à cet instant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

« Um…Salut Harry…Je suis Damien. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et rétorqua avec froideur.

« C'est censé signifier quelque chose pour moi ? »

Damien s'empourpra. Bien sûr, ses parents avaient attendu treize ans avant de lui parler de Harry, ils n'allaient pas informer Harry de l'existence de Damien au bout d'une seule semaine.

« Désolé, et bien je suppose qu'il n'existe pas de d'autre manière de t'annoncer ça aussi…um…je suis Damien Potter, ton…ton frère. » déclara-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Damien avait soigneusement préparé la partie du plan qui consistait à ce rendre au quartier général mais il n'avait pas du tout songé à ce qu'il allait actuellement dire à Harry. Il souhaita ardemment y avoir réfléchit avant.

Damien vit l'expression d'un choc sincère dans les yeux de Harry face à sa révélation. Mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant et fut rapidement chassé par un regain de colère.

Harry fit un pas en avant vers le garçon et siffla à son intention.

« Je ne suis pas ton frère ! »

Damien fut stupéfait par cette réaction. Il avait été averti par ses parents et son parrain que Harry ne se considérait pas comme un membre à part entière de la famille Potter mais Damien s'était juste figuré qu'ils exagéraient. Il cependant à présent l'ampleur des dommages qui avait été fait à Harry et il était apparent que leur relation allait nécessiter beaucoup de travail. Damien prit une profonde inspiration et dit à Harry.

« Le simple fait que tu ne partages pas ce sentiment ne le rend pas moins vrai. »

Harry se contenta de regarder Damien sans rien dire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire au culot de ce gamin. Il continua à l'observer pendant un moment avant de se détourner. Harry commença à rassembler ses livres et ses plumes éparpillés. Il décida qu'ignorer le garçon était la meilleure chose à faire. Avec un peu de chance, il déciderait de s'en aller. Harry avait l'intuition qu'éjecter magiquement le garçon de la pièce pourrait ne pas fonctionner puisqu'il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir un autre sermon interminable de la part des Potter.

Damien contempla Harry tandis que celui-ci ramassait ses affaires et il s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il remarqua un minuscule coffre posé au pied du lit. 'Comment ais-je pu le manquer' se demanda intérieurement Damien avant de s'approcher à nouveau de Harry.

« Harry, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions parler ? »

Harry grinça des dents. Il avait horreur qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face au gamin.

« Non, je ne crois pas que nous devrions parler, puisque nous n'avons rien à nous dire aussi sois un bon petit garçon et fiche le camp. »

Au lieu de se sentir blessé ou insulté, le visage de Damien s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Harry en fut décontenancé.

« Sois un 'bon petit garçon', oh merlin, ce n'est vraiment pas les termes adéquats pour me décrire. Si tu penses que je suis comme ça, alors tu es bon pour recevoir une sacrée surprise. » pouffa Damien.

Harry devint rouge sous le coup de la rage qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer.

« Ecoute bien gamin ! Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur actuellement, aussi si tu accordes une quelconque importance à ta vie, tu va foutre le camp d'ici ! » la voix de Harry tremblait sous l'effet de la colère qu'il ressentait.

Damien se contenta de rire à nouveau et Harry parvint à grand peine à s'empêcher d'étrangler le garçon.

« Merlin Harry, je n'ai que trois ans en moins que toi et tu m'appelles 'gamin'. Tu peux m'appeler 'Damy' comme tout le monde le fait, tout simplement. »

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il marcha jusqu'au garçon et attrapa celui-ci par l'avant-bras avant de le tirer vers la porte. Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte et poussa le garçon médusé hors de la chambre avant de refermer celle-ci. Harry avait à peine atteint le lit quand la porte se rouvrit et que Damien entra à nouveau, en arborant un large sourire.

Harry émit un grondement qui aurait fait la fierté de Sirius.

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas compris le sens derrière cette action aussi laisse-moi te l'expliquer clairement, SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! » cria Harry.

Damien contempla Harry et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Harry était désormais convaincu que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez ce garçon.

« Es-tu mentalement retardé ou est-ce que tu agis de cette manière uniquement pour m'ennuyer ? » demanda Harry à travers ses dents serrées.

« Non, c'est juste que, et bien c'était un commentaire extrêmement fraternel. » répondit Damien en souriant toujours d'un air stupide à l'intention de Harry.

Devant l'air confus de Harry, Damien expliqua ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Tu sais; le genre de truc tel que 'sort de ma chambre' et 'fiche le camp'. C'est vraiment le genre de chose qu'un grand frère pourrait dire. »

Harry regardait Damien comme si des cornes avaient poussées sur la tête de celui-ci.

« Tu es complètement malade ! » dit Harry au gamin de treize ans. Damien haussa seulement les épaules et répliqua.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai raison tu sais, à propos du comportement fraternel.

Harry arracha son regard du 'cinglé' qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et continua à empaqueter ses affaires dans le petit coffre. Damien s'approcha et se tint à côté de Harry.

« Es-tu incapable de saisir une allusion Potter, je veux que tu t'en ailles. » dit Harry sans regarder l'adolescent qui était à ses côtés.

Damien se contenta d'ignorer la volonté de Harry et désigna la pile de livres et de plumes éparpillées sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces trucs ? »

Harry cessa de ranger ses affaires et se tourna pour faire face à Damien.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas partir de ton plein gré ou est-ce que je vais être à nouveau obligé de te jeter dehors ? »

Damien ne prenait pas Harry au sérieux et cela commençait vraiment à agacer celui-ci. Damien inclina la tête de côté et contempla son frère.

« Tu n'es pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé tu sais. » dit-il à voix basse.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment ! Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, avec toutes les histoires que j'ai entendu à propos du Prince Noir, je supposais que tu serais plus, je ne sais pas, agressif. » termina Damien en ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

Harry pensa avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi ? Plus agressif ? Tu penses que je me suis montré gentil avec toi jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? » Harry considérait à présent sérieusement l'hypothèse que ce garçon n'ait pas toute sa tête.

« Non, tu ne t'es pas montré gentil mais tu ne t'es pas non plus comporté si horriblement que ça. Je veux dire que tout ce que tu as fait c'est crié sur moi et me jeter hors de ta chambre. Tu aurais pu faire bien pire, comme me blesser physiquement. » Damien avait un petit sourire sur le visage comme Harry prenait conscience de ce que le garçon venait juste de faire.

Damien s'était montré agaçant à dessein et avait réalisé que le Prince Noir n'avait pas passé sa colère sur lui. Harry venait involontairement d'être soumis à un test et il savait qu'il avait été percé à jour.

« Je ne fais pas de mal aux enfants. » dit Harry avec défiance.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru que comprendre. » répondit Damien, qui faisait évidemment référence au sauvetage des enfants de Madame Pomfresh.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, on frappa bruyamment à la porte. Damien sursauta littéralement de frayeur et couru jusqu'à la cape qui gisait au sol. Harry observa l'adolescent se débattre avec le tissu avant de s'en envelopper entièrement. Harry fut surpris de voir le garçon disparaître selon toute vraisemblance de la pièce.

'Chouette cape' songea-t-il en voyant la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer James et Lily. Harry se renfrogna et leur tourna le dos, les ignorant totalement. Il continua de rassembler le restant de ses affaires. Il entendit James l'approcher par derrière. Harry se tourna pour faire face à celui-ci.

« Alors, tu as tout empaqueté ? » demanda James et Harry tressaillit mentalement en entendant l'enthousiasme feint dans sa voix.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » répliqua Harry et il contourna James pour se rendre à la salle-de-bain.

Dissimulé par la cape, Damien observa nerveusement comme Harry contournait son père et disparaissait dans une autre pièce. 'Oh, alors c'était là qu'il était quand je suis entré' pensa Damien.

Harry réapparu un instant plus tard en portant plusieurs petites fioles. Celles-ci semblaient renfermées des potions anti-rêves et des potions antidouleur. Damien regarda Harry les déposer dans son coffre. Il espérait que Harry ne le dénoncerait pas. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se faire hurler dessus en présence de son frère.

Damien contempla sa mère et son père s'approcher de Harry et son père placer une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de stopper son empaquetage. Harry s'interrompit et pivota sur ses talons en arborant un air ennuyé.

« Harry, nous avons besoin de te parler. » dit Lily d'une toute petite voix. Harry se contenta de l'ignorer et se remit à ranger ses affaires dans son coffre.

« Harry, s'il te plait, accorde nous seulement quelques minutes ensuite nous pourrons t'aider à ranger le restant de tes affaires. » dit James. Harry se tourna immédiatement vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

« J'ai déjà dit maintes fois que je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide. Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de vous. Je peux veiller sur moi-même et je peux rassembler mes affaires tout seul. » cracha Harry en réponse à ses parents stupéfaits.

Damien était ahuri d'entendre la manière dont Harry s'adressait à leurs parents. Il n'avait définitivement pas employé le même ton quand il parlait avec Damien. Harry avait dit des choses déplaisantes à Damien mais le ton de sa voix n'avait en aucun cas été aussi agressif que celui qu'il employait à présent.

James et Lily semblèrent vite se remettre des mots durs prononcés par Harry ce qui fit penser à Damien que ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry s'adressait à eux ainsi.

« Harry, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais besoin de nous pour accomplir quoi que ce soit. Je m'efforçais simplement de te montrer que j'étais prêt à te donner un coup de main. Si tu peux te débrouiller pour tout faire seul, alors c'est très bien. Nous voulions juste de dire quelque chose avant que nous ne partions tous pour Poudlard demain. » expliqua James.

Harry sembla capituler et il s'assit sur son lit en affichant une expression ennuyée.

« Bon, dites ce que vous avez dire alors. » dit-il à ses parents.

James et Lily conjurèrent deux sièges et s'assirent en face de Harry. Damien quand à lui se dirigeait lentement vers la porte entrouverte. C'était sa chance de sortir sans se faire remarquer et de trouver un moyen de partir du quartier général. Il savait qu'il était prévu que M. Weasley face une courte visite ici bientôt et il comptait retourner au Terrier avec lui par voie de cheminée de la même manière qu'il était arrivé. Il avait presque atteint la porte quand il entendit son nom être prononcé par son père. Il s'arrêta à un pas de celle-ci et se retourna lentement pour écouter la conversation qui était en train de se déroulée entre ses parents et son frère.

« Nous voulions te l'annoncer avant mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, nous n'en avons jamais eu la possibilité. Harry nous voulons te parler de Damien. Tu as un frère, Harry. » James s'interrompit à cet instant pour laisser à Harry le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle.

Harry resta assis sans témoigner la moindre réaction. Son visage était vide de toute émotion et il ne prononça pas un seul mot. James et Lily se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils avaient cru qu'ils obtiendraient une quelconque réaction de Harry face à cette révélation. Lily poursuivit avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Damien est âgé de treize ans et il va rentrer en troisième année à Poudlard. Tu feras sa connaissance demain. Il avait vraiment envie de te rencontrer avant d'aller à l'école mais nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux que vous vous rencontriez à Poudlard. » conclu Lily.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de Lily. La situation prenait enfin tout son sens pour l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres. 'C'est pour ça que le gamin se cache présentement derrière cette cape. Il s'est faufilé ici pour me rencontrer contre la volonté de ses parents.'

Harry resta silencieux et écouta toutes les choses que James et Lily avaient à lui dire concernant Damien. Il savait que le garçon devait être en train d'épier la conversation et décida que l'opportunité était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

« D'après ce que j'entends, c'est vraiment un gamin pourri gâté. » dit Harry une fois que James et Lily eurent fini leur petit speech à propos de Damien.

Damien fronça le nez et décocha un regard noir à Harry de derrière sa cape d'invisibilité. Damien était conscient que Harry disait cela maintenant parce qu'il savait que Damien ne pouvait rien dire pour se défendre.

James et Lily semblèrent quelque peu médusés d'entendre Harry décrire Damien en ses termes. Qu'avaient-ils dit à propos de Damien qui avait poussé Harry à aboutir à une telle conclusion ?

« Et bien, il est vrai qu'il est peut-être un petit peu gâté, mais Damien est un bon garçon. » dit Lily en essayant de ne pas entrer en conflit avec Harry. Après tout, celui-ci manifestait enfin une réaction en leur présence.

Damien tourna son regard noir sur ses parents. 'Je ne suis pas pourri-gâté !' pensa-t-il intérieurement.

« Humph, un 'bon garçon', je me demande s'il serait d'accord avec ça. » dit Harry, en affichant cette fois un petit sourire en coin. James et Lily se regardèrent avec confusion. 'De quoi est-ce que parlait Harry ?'

« Et bien, oui…um…voilà, nous voulions juste te dire qu'il te faudrait te préparer à rencontrer Damien. Il voudra probablement bavarder avec toi à tout bout de champ. Il est plutôt excité à l'idée d'avoir un grand frère. » dit Lily en arborant un petit sourire.

« Vous ne lui aviez pas parlé de moi ? » demanda Harry en regardant directement vers James.

« Nous avons dû le lui dire, mais il l'a pris étonnamment bien. » dit James à Harry.

James se réjouissait intérieurement de voir que Harry se montrait si réceptif à leur égard aujourd'hui. 'Je me demande pourquoi' songea-t-il mais il chassa ses doutes de son esprit. C'était suffisant que Harry consente à leur parler, peu importait la raison.

« Je pensais que vous lui ordonneriez de rester loin de moi, il est dangereux de me côtoyer après tout. » dit Harry en esquissant un sourire narquois. Ses yeux renfermaient une lueur étrange à présent. Il regarda James droit dans les yeux.

James sentit son humeur s'assombrir mais il maitrisa promptement ses émotions.

« Harry, Damien n'est qu'un gamin. Il ne pense pas à mal. Nous lui dirons de ne pas trop t'ennuyer mais nous ne tolérerons pas de manifestation de violence à son égard. » James s'efforça de pas sembler trop menaçant mais cela devait être dit.

Harry arqua un sourcil et s'allongea sur le lit. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire moqueur à l'intention de James avant de parler.

« Était-ce une menace, Potter ? Je pensais avoir été clair sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis des menaces, et depuis quand ne tolères-_tu_ plus la violence ? »

James était troublé. De quoi parlait Harry ? Le simple fait que James soit un Auror ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait activement la violence. Avant que James n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Harry ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, un bruit assourdissant le fit se retourner en même temps que Lily.

Un large vase à côté de la fenêtre avait été, d'une quelconque manière, renversé et s'était écrasé en mille morceaux sur le sol. James entendit distinctement des bruits de pas empressés à côté de lui. Il ne lui fallu qu'un instant pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se leva vivement, dégaina sa baguette et cria.

« ACCIO CAPE D'INVISIBILITE ! »

Une cape apparut immédiatement juste en face de la porte et déboula en trompe jusqu'à la main tendue de James. James et Lily virent leur plus jeune fils qui se tenait là devant eux, en posant sur eux un regard penaud.

« Um…salut tout le monde. » dit Damien, avec un expression qui disait qu'il espérait être encore vivant pour voir arriver le jour d'après.

Harry roula les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard du garçon qui se tenait devant la porte.

« Amateur. » murmura-t-il doucement comme James et Lily se mettait à crier à l'unisson sur l'infortuné gamin.

xxxxx

Une heure plus tard, les hurlements n'avaient toujours pas cessés et Harry commençait vraiment à avoir la migraine. Ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Harry et Damien avait été forcé de s'asseoir face à ses parents furieux. Harry avait trouvé ça très amusant au début mais maintenant il commençait réellement à être contrarié. 'Seigneur, il n'a rien fait de si terrible' pensa Harry tandis qu'il regardait James invectiver le garçon. Harry s'efforçait en vain d'ignorer les voix énervées.

« …me serait jamais attendu à ce que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi stupide !...les Weasley sont scandalisés par ton attitude…tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! » la voix de James fit écho dans la vaste pièce.

Ce fut cette dernière déclaration qui tira Harry de son état d'hébétement. Harry contempla le visage empourpré de James comme celui-ci continuait de menacer le garçon de divers châtiments. Harry sentit monter en lui une étrange colère. 'Franchement, trop c'est trop' songea-t-il. Il ne réfléchit même pas à la raison pour laquelle il était si en colère. James ne l'avait pas menacé de le punir lui, pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce que James faisait avec Damien. Pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, Harry se mit debout et fonça vers le divan où James et Lily étaient présentement assis aux côtés de Damien.

« Je crois qu'avoir été obligé d'écouter vos incessantes vociférations depuis plus d'une heure constitue une punition plus que suffisante. » dit Harry à James.

James, Lily et Damien tournèrent les yeux vers Harry en arborant tous la même expression confuse. James fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprits.

« Harry, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette affaire aussi je te prierais de ne pas t'en mêler. »

Harry haussa un sourcil narquois en réponse au commentaire de James mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

James avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à sermonner Damien sans que Harry ne le fasse se sentir en plus coupable. Il détestait punir Damien mais après le coup qu'il leur avait fait aujourd'hui, celui-ci devait être sanctionné.

James se détourna de Harry et regarda Damien. L'adolescent de treize ans contemplait toujours Harry, de toute évidence encore sous le choc que son frère ait d'une certaine façon intercédé en sa faveur.

« Damien, tu m'as vraiment déçu. Tu as pris un risque inutile en venant ici. Cependant, puisque nous partirons tous à Poudlard demain, nous déciderons de la nature de ta punition plus tard. »

« Papa, je ne crois pas que tu te montre très juste. Je n'ai pris aucun risque superflu en me rendant ici et ce qui est arrivé est de votre faute de toute façon. » dit-il en désignant son père et sa mère.

« Si vous m'aviez simplement laissez voir mon frère, alors je n'aurais pas été forcé d'agir ainsi. » Damien était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps et avait laissé son père lui hurler dessus, mais maintenant que l'heure était venue de décider d'une sanction, Damien avait le sentiment qu'il devait faire remarquer à ses parents que ceux-ci étaient responsables de ses actions.

James et Lily eurent l'air scandalisés. Ils regardèrent Damien avec incrédulité le temps d'une seconde avant de l'invectiver de plus belle. Damien soupira et se résigna simplement à accepter le châtiment qui serait le sien.

Harry contemplait lui aussi Damien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu aller jusqu'à de telles extrêmités juste pour le rencontrer. Quand Harry avait vu le garçon pour la première fois dans sa chambre, il avait pensé que le gamin avait été envoyé là par quelqu'un. Après avoir appris que le garçon était son frère biologique, Harry s'était imaginé que les Potter avait dû l'envoyer, puisqu'eux même n'arrivaient à rien avec lui. Maintenant que Harry savait que le garçon avait fait tout cela de sa propre initiative simplement par qu'il voulait faire sa connaissance, et bien, cela l'emplissait de confusion.

Harry regarda James prendre la main de Lily dans la sienne et se lever.

« Je ne veux plus entendre de protestations à ce sujet venant de toi Damien ! Ta sanction sera décidée demain, descend en bas à présent. » James s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il fut interrompu par Harry.

« Et comment comptes-tu le punir exactement ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tu planifies de le balancer du haut de deux étages lui aussi ! »

James ne put que contempler Harry bouche bée. Lily et Damien regardèrent Harry puis se tournèrent ensuite vers James, attendant un démentit de la part de celui-ci. Cette dénégation n'arriva jamais.

« Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'était un accident. Je n'aurais jamais causé quoi que ce soit de la sorte intentionnellement. » tenta d'expliquer James. Harry roula simplement des yeux au ciel en réponse. Damien en revanche s'était empressé de se mettre debout et il faisait maintenant face à son père.

« Quoi ! Tu as balancé Harry du haut de deux étages ! Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Harry fut prit au dépourvu par le tempérament emporté de Damien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le gamin aurait le cran de parler à son père de cette manière. Mais la rage de Damien n'était rien comparée à celle de la flamboyante rouquine, qui contourna Damien et vint se planter devant James, les mains sur les hanches, en fusillant celui-ci du regard. Harry dû réprimer un sourire quand il vit James se ratatiner légèrement devant elle.

« Tu n'as jamais fait mention de cela, James. Tu m'as dit que Harry avait été blessé durant la bataille. Tu n'as pas dit comment ni par qui. » dit Lily d'une voix dangereusement calme.

James paraissait positivement pétrifié à présent. Il déglutit visiblement forçant Harry à détourner le regard alors que l'envie d'éclater de rire devenait irrépressible.

« Et bien, il-il a été blessé pendant la bataille mais, um, c'était dû à un accident de ma part. Oh, je t'en prie Lils, tu sais que je ne blesserais jamais quelqu'un comme ça d'une façon intentionnelle. » plaida James avec sa femme.

Lily contempla son époux pendant un moment avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. » ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait à nouveau place sur le sofa.

James regarda tour à tour sa femme et ses deux fils.

« Maintenant ! Tu veux que je te le dise maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant ! »

James lança un regard vers Harry et Damien avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa femme.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment où le bon endroit ? »

Lily regarda James pendant un instant sans rien dire avant de se lever et de prendre celui-ci par la main pour le guider vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour s'adresser à Damien.

« Damy, j'espère te voir en bas dans deux minutes pour rentrer chez les Weasley. »

Damien hocha la tête et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa mère en guise de remerciement.

Après que les parents soient partis, Damien se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait, Harry. » dit-il en arborant à nouveau un grand sourire stupide.

Harry considéra une nouvelle fois Damien avec confusion. Harry ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi confus de toute sa vie qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de la dernière heure en compagnie de Damien.

« Merci pour quoi ? » s'enquit Harry.

Pour avoir prit ma défense et pour avoir détourné leur attention sur autre chose. » Damien sourit à Harry avant de s'approcher plus près de celui-ci et de demander en chuchotant presque.

« Il ne t'a pas réellement fait ça, pas vrai ? »

Harry déduisit que par 'il' Damien entendait 'James et que le 'fait ça' était le 'balancer du haut de deux étages'.

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur et se pencha vers Damien.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. » dit-il en retour.

Damien paru choqué et frissonna involontairement à l'idée que son père ait pu faire du mal à son frère de cette façon. Damien et Harry pivotèrent brusquement en entendant les cris outragés de Lily.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI !...QUATRE ! VOUS ETIEZ A QUATRE ?...IL AURAIT PU MOURIR ! »

Harry sourit en songeant à la mauvaise fortune actuelle de James. Damien se retourna et observa Harry avec curiosité.

Harry cessa instantanément de sourire et fronça les sourcils en contemplant Damien.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sors ! »

Damien se contenta de le gratifier d'un autre sourire tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il s'immobilisa devant celle-ci se retourna pour regarder Harry.

« J'imagine que nous nous reverrons demain, merci encore, Harry. »

« Ecoute gamin, je n'ai pas intercédé en ta faveur. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai dit quelque chose était pour ennuyer les Potters et engendrer la dispute qui a lieu au moment où nous parlons, aussi ne vas pas te mettre de fausses idées en tête. » dit Harry sur un ton cassant.

Le sourire de Damien perdit de son éclat avant de s'élargir à nouveau. Il lança un clin d'œil à Harry et dit à celui-ci.

« Bien sûr Harry, si tu le dit. »

Damien quitta la pièce sur ces mots et laissa un Harry courroucé finir d'emballer ses affaires pour Poudlard.


	17. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Auteur : **Kurinoone**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

**HP/LV Mentor fic**

**Note: **je suis désolée pour le délai d'écart entre la parution du dernier chapitre et celui-ci mais je suis surchargé de boulot en ce moment. Je vais essayer d'être moins longue dans la traduction du prochain chapitre mais je ne peux vraiment rien promettre.

* * *

Harry pénétra à travers le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée et se retrouva presque instantanément dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Les flammes derrière lui devinrent une fois encore vertes et James le rejoignit. Harry ne se retourna pas, préférant ignorer la présence de celui-ci. Il était énervé de ne pas avoir été autorisé à rejoindre Poudlard par le train. Non pas que Harry nourrisse le moindre regret de ne pas avoir voyagé avec le Poudlard-Express, non, il était contrarié parce qu'il s'agissait là de son dernier espoir de s'échapper. Il avait seulement été informé le matin même qu'il ne se rendrait pas à Poudlard par le train. Il devrait user de la poudre de cheminette, atteignant ainsi directement le bureau du Directeur.

Harry épousseta la suie de sa cape et parcouru le bureau du regard. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop intéressé par le décor des lieux, ce qui était toutefois difficile car il n'avait encore jamais rien vu de pareil auparavant. Harry observa les très nombreux portraits des précédents Directeurs. La plupart d'entre eux feignaient d'être endormis, bien qu'il ne soit guère plus que sept heures du soir. Harry examina les instruments étranges qui trônaient sur le bureau du Directeur parmi différents assortiments de confiseries. 'Il doit avoir quelque chose comme cent cinquante cinq ans et il mange toujours des bonbons' songea intérieurement Harry.

« En vérité, Harry, je ne suis âgé que de cent quarante sept ans. » intervint une voix qui provenait de derrière lui.

Harry pivota sur lui-même pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci étant vêtu de robes bleues sombre et d'un chapeau assortit. Il se tenait près de la porte et souriait d'un air serein à Harry. L'adolescent fut momentanément médusé. 'Comment a-t-il…il doit être apte à utiliser la Légimancie !' Harry leva immédiatement ses boucliers mentaux. Il n'était pas très bon dans l'art de l'Occlumancie, mais il fit du mieux qu'il put. Cela enrageait Harry au plus haut point que Dumbledore s'avère être capable de lire ses pensées.

Dumbledore le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire et s'avança calmement vers son bureau. Il s'assit derrière celui-ci et intima d'un geste de la main à James et Harry d'en faire de même. Harry s'assit avec réticence et détourna délibérément le regard du Directeur. Dumbledore se pencha en avant et s'empara d'un bol rempli de bonbons au citron qu'il offrit à Harry. Le regard dégouté que lui lança l'adolescent en réponse fit presque éclater de rire le vieux sorcier. Il gloussa intérieurement et s'adossa à nouveau dans sa chaise.

« Alors Harry, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas être arrivé à bord du Poudlard Express. Je suis sûr que l'année prochaine tu pourras venir ici par le train. C'est vraiment un plaisir que chaque sorcier et sorcière devrait avoir la chance d'expérimenter. »

Harry l'ignora complètement et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il pouvait apercevoir les terres immenses qui entouraient le château, le lac majestueux et les sombres sentiers qui devaient mener à la Forêt Interdite. Draco avait raconté de nombreuses histoires à Harry concernant cette forêt, y compris la fois où il avait été vicieusement attaqué par un Hyppogriffe.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Il enrageait réellement d'être conduit dans cette école pour y être détenu en tant que prisonnier. Malgré cela, une petite partie de lui était actuellement très excité d'être à Poudlard. Après avoir entendu des années durant des histoires à propos de cette école, Harry avait toujours tenté de se représenter comment celle-ci était, après tout son propre père, Lord Voldemort, était allé dans cette même école. Harry se haïssait de ressentir les choses ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû être heureux ou excité d'être là et il se promit qu'il ne se laisserait pas affecter par Poudlard.

Dumbledore vit le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Harry et il se sentit envahit d'un sentiment de fierté. Poudlard faisait vraiment naître de la joie chez chaque personne qui y venait. Harry masqua cependant rapidement son émotion et il se tourna vers le Directeur pour lui décocher un regard noir.

« Je suis certain que tu comprends les conditions qui ont été posées à ton intention et auxquelles tu devras te soumettre. Tu respecteras comme tout étudiant l'ensemble des règles en vigueur au sein de l'établissement. Tu ne révéleras ton passé à aucun élève et si tu causes le moindre problème aux professeurs ou aux autres étudiants tu seras sanctionné en retour. »

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs à la mention des sanctions. Il bondit de sa chaise et s'inclina contre la table de sorte que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres de celui du Directeur.

« Sanctionné ? Je ne crois pas, non ! Je ferais tout ce dont j'ai envie. Je traiterais quiconque de la manière dont je le voudrais et il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez me faire et vous le savez ! » siffla d'un ton venimeux Harry à l'intention de Dumbledore.

James se mit immédiatement debout et il était prêt à dégainer sa baguette pour la pointer sur Harry au cas où celui-ci déciderait d'attaquer Dumbledore. Mais Harry se contenta de se rasseoir après sa tirade emportée en continuant de fusiller du regard le Directeur.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par les paroles de Harry et il poursuivit son discours comme si l'adolescent ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

« Tu assisteras à toutes les classes qui t'ont été assignées et tu partageras un dortoir avec tes camarades de classes. »

Harry fut à nouveau envahit d'un sentiment de colère.

« Partager ? Oh, je ne crois pas. Je ne partage rien du tout, Dumbledore. » Harry fut plus que surpris quant James se mit à protester lui aussi contre cet état de fait.

« Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Harry devrait avoir ses propres quartiers, où il pourra être seul. » James paru mal à l'aise tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, ne souhaitant pas dire ouvertement ce à quoi il songeait.

James ne voulait pas que Harry ait à partager son espace avec d'autres en raison du danger qu'il représenterait vis-à-vis de ses pairs. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore était prêt à courir un tel risque. Dumbledore se contenta simplement de leur adresser un sourire à tous deux.

« James, je peux garantir que tout ce passera bien, maintenant je crois qu'il est heure du festin de bienvenue, aussi je vous demanderais à tous deux, de m'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande-Salle. »

James se leva à l'instar de Dumbledore. Il se sentait toujours incertain à l'idée que Harry allait partager un dortoir avec d'autres enfants mais il n'était pas en position d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Harry toutefois, resta assis à les contempler.

« Harry, viens avec nous s'il te plaît. » dit doucement Dumbledore à l'adolescent.

Harry se leva et fit face au Directeur, la haine qu'il ressentait clairement visible sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas faim, aussi si vous pouviez juste me montrer où se trouve ma cellule, je vais m'y rendre de ce pas. »

James regarda Harry et sentit son ire grimper. 'Pourquoi rend-t-il tout si difficile' pensa-t-il en lui-même.

« Harry, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, je crois que tu devrais au moins aller dîner avant d'aller te coucher. » James tenta de raisonner l'adolescent obstiné.

« Je me contrefous de ce que tu peux penser Potter, montre-moi simplement où se trouve cette putain de chambre ! »

James ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer d'un ton vif.

« Très bien ! Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes te comporter, tel un enfant pourri-gâté, alors c'est exactement comme ça que nous te traiterons ! »

James se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Où allez-vous le placer ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix légèrement emportée.

« Où ? A Griffondor, bien sûr. » répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry se raidit brusquement. Il était sûr qu'il allait être répartit par le biais du choixpeau fou dont lui avait parlé Draco. Il était qui plus est convaincu qu'il serait envoyé chez les verts et argents. A plus forte raison puisqu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard.

« Quoi ? Vous allez me mettre à Griffondor ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la maison à laquelle j'appartiens. » cria Harry à Dumbledore.

« Non, Harry. Griffondor est ton authentique lignée ancestrale, c'est là qu'est ta véritable place. » répondit calmement Dumbledore.

« Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, je devrais être à Serpentard. » Harry éprouvait des difficultés à parler sous l'effet de la rage immense qu'il ressentait.

« Tu es aussi l'héritier de Griffondor et, pardonne-moi si cela te semble un peu puérile de ma part mais, tu étais l'héritier de Griffondor _avant_ de devenir celui de Serpentard. » le ton de la voix de Dumbledore était désormais résolument condescendant tandis qu'il s'adressait à Harry.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et foudroya Dumbledore du regard. Le Directeur se tourna vers James pour lui donner le mot de passe de la salle commune des Griffondors et lui indiquer quel était le dortoir de Harry.

Harry ignora simplement les deux hommes et marcha jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Une fois qu'il eut atteint celle-ci, il pivota sur ses talons et s'adressa à Dumbledore pour la dernière fois ce jour là.

« Placez-moi où bon vous semblera Dumbledore, ça n'en fera pas moins de moi un Serpentard. »

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire et de répondre.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

James fut immédiatement au côté de l'adolescent pour conduire celui-ci hors du bureau du Directeur et jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors. Harry marchait en silence sans même prendre le temps d'examiner les alentours. Il était bien trop furieux pour admirer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. 'Comment ce vieil abruti a-t-il put me placer à Griffondor, c'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu me faire !' pensa Harry. Il se retrouva très vite devant l'imposant portrait d'une dame particulièrement grosse, vêtue d'une horrible robe à froufrous de couleur rose.

Harry plissa le nez avec répugnance en contemplant le portrait. 'Merlin, même leur portrait est moche à regarder, celui de Serpentard doit être de bien meilleur goût que celui-ci'.

James donna le mot de passe 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia' et franchit le seuil de la salle commune qui avait été révélé par le portrait. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce qui était entièrement décorée dans des tons rouge et or. Il scruta du regard la pièce d'apparence agréable, agrémentée d'une grande cheminée, de sièges et de sofas qui semblaient confortables. Harry ne voulait pas complimenter quoi que ce soit appartenant à Griffondor, aussi arbora-t-il une mine faussement révulsée alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à James.

Celui-ci était en train de contempler la salle commune avec un air réjoui sur le visage.

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que cet endroit m'a manqué. » marmonna-t-il à voix basse. James n'avait pas eut l'intention d'être entendu de Harry mais ce fut le cas. 'J'ai maintenant une raison supplémentaire de haïr Griffondor' songea Harry tandis qu'il était guidé vers un escalier en spirale. Si Potter avait été un Griffondor, alors c'était définitivement la maison dont Harry ne souhaitait pas faire partie. Il pénétra dans le dortoir des garçons et fut conduit vers le lit le plus proche.

Il s'agissait d'une large pièce munie de cinq lits à baldaquins et de cinq armoires. Le coffre de Harry avait été amené dans la pièce et il se trouvait à présent à côté du lit qui était le plus près de la fenêtre. Harry pivota sur ses talons pour regarder James.

« Ici ! Je dois rester ici. Cette pièce est minuscule, et je vais devoir la partager avec pas moins de quatre autres garçons ! Qu'essayez-vous de me faire ? »

James ne put réprimer un petit rire. Harry s'empourpra de plus belle tandis qu'il lançait un regard menaçant en direction de James.

« Désolé Harry, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Écoute, la pièce n'est pas minuscule et tu n y seras présent que pour y dormir. La plupart du temps tu seras en cours et en ce qui concerne les périodes de temps libres, tu les passeras dans la salle commune. »

James trouvait la crise de colère de Harry des plus amusantes. Pendant un instant, Harry avait semblé être un enfant normal qui se plaignait de devoir partager son espace avec d'autres. James sourit à l'intention de l'adolescent furieux.

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne désires rien manger ce soir, Harry ? Tu devrais vraiment avaler quelque chose. » James avait l'envie impérieuse de tendre la main vers Harry. L'adolescent était positivement adorable lorsqu'il boudait. Il voulait repousser les mèches désordonnées qui tombaient devant les yeux de Harry et plonger le regard dans ces brillants yeux verts. James voulait étreindre son fils comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand celui-ci était bébé.

James savait que Harry s'emporterait s'il faisait quoi que ce soit de la sorte, aussi décida-t-il de poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry en signe de réconfort. Harry tressaillit et s'écarta instantanément de James.

James soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna une derrière fois arrivée devant celle-ci et vit l'adolescent ouvrir son coffre et commencer à farfouiller dans celui-ci. James marmonna un 'bonne nuit' et quitta la pièce.

Harry entendit le 'bonne nuit' de James mais ignora la formule de politesse comme il ignorait l'existence même des Potter. Il soupira bruyamment et sortit le pyjama qui lui avait été donné par les Potter. Pour le moment, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter ce que ceux-ci lui donnaient. Lily avait fait du shopping quand elle s'était rendue au Chemin de Traverse pour chercher le matériel scolaire de Harry. Harry observa le pyjama bleu orné de rayures et grimaça à nouveau. 'Bon, tu n'as pas d'autre alternative Harry, alors résous-toi s'y' songea-t-il intérieurement. Il se déshabilla rapidement et revêtit le pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquins. Il tira les tentures autour du lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Harry s'efforça de ne pas se sentir trop malheureux vis-à-vis de son placement forcé dans la maison Griffondor. Il s'était attendu à être envoyé par le choixpeau à Serpentard. Au moins là, il aurait eu Draco avec lui.

Harry appréhendait grandement de se retrouver face à des centaines d'étudiants. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de ne pas assister au festin de bienvenue. Plus il retarderait l'échéance, mieux ce serait. Harry éprouvait une grande colère devant sa répartition à Griffondor. Son père l'avait toujours taquiné en faisant des commentaires tels que 'Harry, ton style de combat est trop Griffondorien' ou 'c'était un acte digne d'un Griffondor' si Harry avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Harry était au courant de son ascendance Griffondor qui venait des Potter mais cela ne rendait pas pour autant la chose plus facile à accepter pour lui. Harry voulait être un pur Serpentard, et son père l'ennuyait toujours en lui remémorant malicieusement son autre lignée.

Harry sentit son estomac grondé de faim. Il se tourna sur le côté dans un effort pour trouver une position confortable afin de s'endormir. Il savait d'expérience que dormir avec un ventre vide n'était pas possible très longtemps. Son orgueil l'empêchait toutefois de mendier de la nourriture. 'Maudit soit ma fierté Griffondorienne !' songea-t-il misérablement alors que le sommeil venait enfin.

xxxxx

Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Ron était le plus éveillé des quatre garçons qui montaient péniblement les marches qui menaient à leur chambre. Il avait été avertit par le Professeur Dumbledore, avant le festin de bienvenue, de la présence de leur cinquième compagnon de chambrée. Ron jura tout bas. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de s'assurer que chacun se montra aimable envers Harry et de faire en sorte que personne ne découvre le passé de celui-ci. Ron pensait qu'il faudrait rien moins qu'un miracle pour parvenir à mener cette tâche à bien mais il s'était contenté de sourire et de hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment à l'intention du Directeur. Il avait toutefois mis Hermione dans la confidence un peu plus tard. 'Il est complètement cinglé, c'est sûr' avait chuchoté Ron à la fille aux cheveux broussailleux tandis qu'ils guidaient les premières années jusqu'à leur dortoir. Hermione lui avait immédiatement intimé l'ordre de se taire et avait déclaré que si le Professeur Dumbledore plaçait tellement de foi en Harry, alors tout le monde devrait respecter ce fait et écouter l'un des plus puissant et sage sorcier qui ait jamais vécu. Ron s'était alors résolu à la fermer, puisque se battre avec Hermione signifierait seulement qu'il serait condamner à prendre ses propres notes le lendemain en cours de Métamorphose.

Les quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre et virent que les rideaux étaient tirés autour du cinquième lit. Ils échangèrent des regards intrigués. Ron avait vaguement mentionné le fait qu'un étudiant avait été transféré d'une école étrangère. Il avait dit qu'il s'agissait du frère ainé de Damien qui, pour des raisons de sécurité, avait émigré outre-mer lorsqu'il était très jeune. 'C'est d'une certaine manière la vérité' avait songé en lui-même le rouquin. Harry n'avait peut être pas vécu outre-atlantique, mais il avait grandit dans un monde complètement différent comparé à la plupart des enfants de son âge. Les garçons se mirent à converser à voix basse alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre au lit.

« Est-ce qu'on jette un coup d'œil furtif ? »

« Non, ça le réveillerait et il se mettrait probablement en colère contre nous pour notre indiscrétion. »

« Oh allez quoi, juste un petit coup d'œil. Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble. »

Ron écouta les trois garçons qui débattaient en chuchotant. Il était lui aussi très avide de voir à quoi ressemblait Harry. Quand Damien était revenu au Terrier la nuit d'avant, il s'était efforcé de décrire du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa rencontre avec Harry. Il avait dit que celui-ci était le portrait craché de leur père. Ron sentit la curiosité prendre le dessus sur lui. Ignorant le danger potentiel, Ron s'avança sans bruit jusqu'au cinquième lit et fut rejoint par les trois autres. Très lentement et aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, Ron écarta les tentures qui entouraient le garçon endormi. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres éclairait néanmoins suffisamment la pièce. Les quatre garçons ne pouvaient distinguer le visage de l'adolescent étant donné que celui-ci leur tournait le dos. Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de s'éloigner, une voix retentit et les fit sursauter violemment.

« Si vous tenez à garder vos yeux à l'intérieur de vos orbites, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de me mater. »

Il fallut un instant aux quatre adolescents pour réaliser que c'était Harry qui venait de parler. Celui-ci ne s'était même pas retourné pour les regarder, il s'était adressé à eux en leur tournant toujours le dos. Ron marmonna vivement un 'Pardon' et referma en hâte les rideaux. Il échangea un regard nerveux avec les trois autres Griffondors avant que tous ne rejoigne leur lit respectif.

Harry entendit l'un des garçons chuchoté à l'intention d'un autre, 'Merlin, il semble un peu agressif'. Harry sourit 'Tu n'as pas idée' songea-t-il en son fort intérieur avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

xxxxx

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant en entendant du brouhaha autour de lui. Il lui fallu un moment pour se rappeler où il était. Il avait contrairement à ses craintes plutôt bien dormi la nuit passée. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa capture. Harry se leva et ouvrit les tentures, découvrant ainsi que la plupart des garçons étaient réveillés et occupés à s'habiller en ayant l'air toujours à moitié endormi. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer à la perspective de devoir partager la chambre avec ces gens. Il se mit lentement debout. Personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence. Harry retira ses robes d'école de son coffre et décida de se rendre à la salle-de-bain pour se changer. Alors qu'il pivotait sur lui-même pour se diriger vers celle-ci, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un garçon aux cheveux roux. Harry n'eut même pas à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il avait assez entendu parlé des enfants Weasley par le biais de son meilleur ami Draco. Il arriva à la conclusion que celui-ci était sans doute le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, Ronald, car Harry savait que ce dernier avait le même âge que Draco et lui.

Harry esquissa un rictus devant l'expression mal à l'aise qu'afficha fugitivement le rouquin. Ron ne parvenait même pas à regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry en déduisit que Ron devait être l'un des rares étudiants que Dumbledore avait mis au courant de son passé. Ron sembla retrouver sa voix et s'avança d'un pas vers Harry. Il tendit la main en enjoignant silencieusement à celle-ci d'arrêter de trembler.

« Ronald Weasley » dit-il en guise d'introduction à Harry d'une voix plutôt assurée. Harry dédaigna la main qui lui était tendue et continua d'observer le visage du garçon face à lui. Ron abaissa la main, se sentant embarrassé et quelque peu en colère. Il ne faisait l'effort de se montrer amical envers Harry qu'en raison de Damien. Il se figurait aussi que si Harry allait devoir rester dans leur dortoir alors il devrait au moins essayer de se montrer courtois vis-à-vis du fils adoptif de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ron avait de prime abord été décontenancé par la grande ressemblance entre James Potter et Harry. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait des similitudes mais il avait malgré tout reçu un choc en voyant pour la première fois le visage de l'adolescent. Si ce n'était pas pour le regard froid que faisait peser sur lui Harry, Ron aurait juré que c'était James Potter qui se tenait devant lui dans son corps d'adolescent de seize ans. Cela aurait pu être hautement vraisemblable puisque les farces que se faisaient l'un l'autre James et Sirius auraient très bien pu résulter en une potion de rajeunissement ingérée à leur insu. Toutefois, les brillants yeux verts qui étaient rivés aux yeux bruns de Ron, envoyant courir des frissons le long du dos de celui-ci, n'était définitivement pas quelque chose que James Potter pouvait accomplir, même s'il l'avait tenté.

Harry esquissa un nouveau sourire moqueur devant la mine gênée et l'air furieux qui traversa le visage de Ron. 'Draco a raison, cet idiot est totalement incapable de dissimuler ses émotions' pensa Harry. Les autres garçons avaient vu que Ron s'adressait au nouveau mais ils étaient toujours bien trop fatigués pour se présenter à leur tour.

« Écoute, si tu es fâché à cause de la nuit dernière, alors je suis désolé. Nous n'aurions pas dû t'épier ainsi, nous étions juste curieux de te voir, c'est tout. » dit Ron à voix basse.

Harry fit un pas dans sa direction et lui chuchota à l'oreille de manière à ce que personne d'autre que le rouquin ne puisse l'entendre.

« Tu sais que la curiosité peut parfois s'avérer mortelle, pas vrai ? »

Ron pâlit légèrement tandis qu'il contemplait Harry avec effroi. Il rejeta immédiatement toute conception de se montrer amicale envers celui-ci. 'Dumbledore se trompe au sujet de Harry, il n'existe aucune possibilité que celui-ci puisse jamais être normal où qu'il ait même une mince chance de rédemption' songea Ron alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. De l'avis personnel de Ron, il avait essayé d'être ami avec Harry et avait échoué. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème.

Harry observa le sixième année effrayé se rendre jusqu'à la porte en courant presque avant de quitter la pièce sans même jeter un regard derrière lui. Harry esquissa un nouveau sourire 'C'est presque trop facile; s'ils se mettent à paniquer pour des trucs comme ça, comment comptent-ils s'accommoder de toutes les autres choses que je prévois de faire'. Il avait passé la nuit précédente à réfléchir sur la manière dont il allait faire de Poudlard un enfer pour toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception peut-être des Serpentards.

Harry commença à marcher en direction de la salle de bain mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'un autre garçon vint à sa rencontre. Il lui tendit lui aussi la main en se présentant. Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas en raison du rythme effréné des battements de son cœur comme il prenait en considération le visage rond du garçon et ses grands yeux expressifs. Harry eut l'impression que l'air autour de lui disparaissait tandis qu'il luttait pour respirer normalement. Il contempla Neville Londubat et maudit intérieurement Dumbledore. Le vieil abruti manipulateur avait placé Harry dans la même chambre que Neville Londubat, sachant fort bien ce que Harry avait fait aux parents de ce dernier. Neville sourit et réitéra son introduction.

« Salut, tu dois être Harry Potter, je suis Neville Londubat. »

Harry ne put en supporter davantage, il contourna vivement Neville et courut jusqu'à la porte avant que quiconque n'ait eut une chance de l'arrêter. Neville contempla la porte ouverte que venait de franchir en toute hâte Harry. « Quel étrange garçon » marmonna-t-il.

Harry sentit une fois de plus la colère monter en lui. Il repéra promptement la salle de bains des garçons et se précipita à l'intérieur de celle-ci, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Harry s'adossa contre le mur et s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur. 'Comment Dumbledore a-t-il put faire ça ?' songea intérieurement Harry. La réponse lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il parvint à regagner le contrôle de lui-même. 'Il veut que je me sente coupable vis-à-vis de ce qui est arrivé !' La rage de Harry redoubla d'intensité. 'Ne laisse pas Dumbledore gagner' s'enjoignit Harry. Il se gifla mentalement avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lavabo. Il fit gicler de l'eau sur son visage et tenta à nouveau de se calmer.

S'il désirait survivre ici, il devrait garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Harry se déshabilla rapidement afin de faire sa toilette avant de revêtir sa tenue scolaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

« J'ai l'air d'un imbécile ! » dit-il à voix haute et il essaya sans succès de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

« Pourriez-vous obéir, pour une fois ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention de ses boucles rebelles tandis qu'il s'évertuait à lisser ses cheveux obstinés. Les mèches que Harry étaient parvenu à aplatir se rebiffèrent soudain comme en réponse à sa question.

« Magnifique » siffla Harry.

Cela allait déjà être suffisamment contrariant que tout le monde ait les yeux braqués sur le 'nouveau' sans qu'il ait en plus l'air d'un parfait abruti.

Harry se languissait de ses robes noires, de ses bottes en peau de dragon, de son armure et par-dessus tout, de son masque argenté. Il fulminait littéralement contre Potter qui avait refusé de le lui rendre. Potter l'avait brûlé, prétextant que Harry n'avait dorénavant plus besoin de se cacher. L'adolescent avait eut le sentiment qu'une partie de lui-même avait été annihilée. Il revêtait son masque lorsqu'il était en public depuis des années. Il songea en son fort intérieur que s'il avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de dissimulé son visage, c'était bien maintenant. Harry s'obligea à s'avancer lentement vers la porte quand il prit conscience des nombreuses voix qui s'élevaient de derrière celle-ci, lui hurlant de les laisser entrer. Harry ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec James. Quelques élèves s'empressèrent de pénétrer dans la salle-de-bain en dépassant Harry en hâte. James contempla son fils et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la nouvelle image qu'offrait l'adolescent aux cheveux sombre ainsi vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Harry sortit de la salle-de-bain et se mit en route vers la salle commune en compagnie de James. James ne souffla mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteints celle-ci.

« Alors, Harry. Comment s'est passé ta première nuit à Poudlard ? »

Harry continua d'avancer sans faire grâce à James d'un regard. James tenta à nouveau d'engager la conversation.

« Cette tenue te va vraiment bien, je dirais même que tu as presque l'air d'être un adolescent normal avec ses robes scolaires sur le dos. »

Harry s'immobilisa et pivota pour regarder James, ses yeux verts animés d'une évidente colère. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et prit la parole d'une voix dangereusement calme.

« N'essaye pas de te montrer drôle avec moi, Potter ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire concernant ton sens de l'humour si ce n'est qu'il est garantit qu'il te cause de gros ennuis à l'avenir si tu t'avère incapable de le contrôler. »

James lui répondit simplement par un sourire. Il avait réalisé que le seul moyen de gérer au mieux cette situation avec Harry serait de traiter celui-ci comme un adolescent normal piquant une colère. Il savait que s'énerver sur Harry n'aiderait pas, pas plus que de s'indigner à l'égard de ses propos.

« Allez Harry, j'étais tout à fait sérieux. Tu as l'air vraiment bien, considérant que c'est là ton premier jour d'école. » James dût contenir son rire devant l'expression embarrassée qu'affichait Harry alors que celui-ci continuait de le fusiller du regard.

« Je me rappelle de mon premier jour ici et je peux t'assurer que je présentais nettement moins bien que toi. Pour commencer, j'avais la pire monture de lunettes que tu puisses imaginer. Elles étaient immenses ! » James s'interrompit brièvement tandis qu'il observait plus attentivement Harry.

« A ce sujet, je voulais te demander ceci depuis un moment, Harry, hum, tu…tu ne portes pas de lunettes ? »

« Wow, tes talents d'observation n'ont de cessent de m'impressionner Potter, es-tu toujours aussi brillant pour noter les choses qui sont évidentes ? » s'enquit Harry, le sarcasme dégoulinant de chacun de ses mots.

James s'empourpra en dépit de lui-même.

« Ce que je désirais savoir par là, c'était si cela était dû à un sort ou si tu avais jamais eu besoin de porter des lunettes. »

L'air narquois qu'arborait Harry disparu et une expression de totale révulsion s'inscrivit à la place sur son visage séduisant.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, tu sais ça ? » siffla Harry à James avant de se détourner de ce dernier et d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. James le rattrapa.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Je n'ai fait que te poser une simple question. »

Harry cessa de marcher et pivota abruptement sur lui-même de sorte que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de James. James vit la rage qui brulait dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il y avait aussi une autre émotion qui filtrait dans ses brillantes orbes émeraudes. James n'aurait pu en jurer mais il lui sembla qu'il pouvait aussi détecter une part de douleur parmi toute cette haine et toute cette colère.

« Tu veux savoir, Potter? Parfait! Je vais te le dire ! Mon **_père_** a remédié à ma pauvre vision. Désormais je n'ai besoin pour voir correctement d'aucun accessit. Mon père a rendu ma vision _parfaite_ pour moi ! » Harry respirait un peu bruyamment, sous l'effet de la fureur que lui inspirait James.

James était complètement abasourdi. Pourquoi Harry avait-il réagit ainsi à sa question ? Il s'efforça de ne pas se sentir trop affecté par le fait que Harry appelait Voldemort 'père'. La détresse avait néanmoins dû transparaître sur son visage car Harry le gratifia d'un petit sourire triomphant avant de se détourner et de se précipiter hors de la salle commune avant que James n'ait eut le temps de digérer ses paroles.

xxxxx

Ginny était en retard pour se rendre au petit déjeuner. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu attendre l'après cours pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle-même n'en savait rien. 'Peut-être que ce sont les autres qui ont raison, je suis obsédée par ce type !' pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se hâtait en direction de la grande salle pour prendre son repas. Si elle arrivait trop tardivement, elle raterait la distribution des horaires personnalisés et aurait ensuite à expliquer le motif de son absence au Professeur McGonagall. Ginny s'était réveillée très tôt et n'avait su songer à autre chose à faire que de continuer sa quête pour retrouver son mystérieux sauveur. Ginny commençait à perdre espoir de jamais trouver une quelconque information à son sujet dans les rayons de la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui descendait à toute vitesse l'escalier. Les deux adolescents se percutèrent assez violemment et furent tous deux projetés au sol.

Ginny se redressa immédiatement en position assise et ouvrit la bouche afin d'invectiver l'individu qui était assez aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vue. Les mots restèrent néanmoins bloqués dans sa gorge quand ses yeux croisèrent un intense regard vert. Ginny ne put que rester assise sur le sol du hall principal, en contemplant le garçon aux cheveux rebelles devant elle. Ses incroyables yeux verts brillaient à l'identique de ceux de son sauveur.

Harry regarda la jeune fille rousse qui était assise en face de lui. Harry l'avait reconnue instantanément mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il ne désirait pas qu'elle le reconnaisse, non pas qu'elle l'eut pu étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vu son visage cette nuit là. 'Elle ne se souvient probablement même pas de cet incident' songea Harry en lui-même. Il s'était toujours figuré que la plupart des gens étaient égocentriques à ce point là.

Harry se releva du sol et vit que la fille était occupée à le scruter attentivement. Ginny sortit de son hébétude en voyant l'adolescent se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle fit mine de l'imiter mais laissa échapper une exclamation peinée quand son genou protesta vivement contre ce mouvement. Les mots échappèrent à Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ginny se figea au son de la voix du garçon. Elle avait passée un long moment à songer à une voix similaire à celle-ci, prononçant exactement les mêmes paroles. Ginny sentit son cœur pulser de manière assourdissante dans sa poitrine. 'Ca y est, c'est lui ! Les yeux, la voix, ce doit forcément être lui' Ginny sentit l'excitation grimper à l'intérieure d'elle-même. Elle se remit vivement debout, ignorant la douleur qui émanait de sa jambe.

« Um, oui, j-je vais bien. » Ginny aurait souhaité que sa voix cesse de trembler.

« Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » poursuivit-elle. 'Génial, maintenant il va s'imaginer que je suis une écervelée qui est si tête de linotte qu'elle ne regarde même pas où elle mets les pieds' se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

« Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas où j'allais moi non plus, tu es certaine que ça va ? » s'enquit Harry lorsqu'il vit la rouquine tressaillir alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser.

Ginny était à présent intimement convaincue que ses recherches étaient terminées. Ces éclatants yeux verts ! Ils étaient à coup sûr les mêmes que ceux qui l'avaient observés avec sollicitude quand elle avait chutée du toit. Ginny était proche de l'hystérie, elle l'avait enfin trouvé, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ?

« Pardon mais est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré quelque part ? » commença à dire Gjnny, sachant pertinemment bien où ils avaient faits connaissance. Avant que Harry n'ait eut le temps de formuler une réponse, une voix se fit entendre du haut des escaliers.

« Harry ! Où est-ce que tu crois que tu vas comme ça ? »

Ginny pivota pour voir James Potter descendre les escaliers en s'efforçant de ne pas heurter les étudiants qui se pressaient en direction de la Grande Salle. Ginny se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs foudroyer James du regard, ses traits attractifs soudains déformés par une expression proprement furieuse.

Il fallu quelques instants à Ginny pour appréhender l'entièreté de la situation. James Potter venait à l'instant même de s'adresser à ce garçon en l'appelant 'Harry' et c'était là le véritable prénom du Prince Noir. Ginny contempla l'adolescent qui se tenait debout devant elle. Elle nota qu'il ressemblait énormément à James Potter, où comme Damien l'avait formulé 'il est le putain de portrait craché de papa !' Elle sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qui se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était Harry Potter ! Le Prince des ténèbres, celui qui était responsable de tant de morts et d'actes de destruction. Ginny se sentit à nouveau perdue lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle s'était trompée. Son mystérieux sauveur ne pouvait être Harry Potter. Son sauveur l'avait secourue des hommes de mains de Harry.

Ginny regarda James s'approcher de Harry et les deux Potter s'observèrent sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi as-tu filé de cette manière ? » s'enquit James. Harry se contenta de le regarder sombrement avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny.

Harry fut surpris de constater le changement brutal d'attitude de la jeune fille à son égard. Un moment elle posait sur Harry un regard plein d'émerveillement et d'admiration et l'instant suivant elle le gratifiait d'un regard glacial. 'Pourquoi agit-elle ainsi' s'interrogea Harry.

« Alors tu es Harry Potter ? » demanda froidement Ginny, tout en se morigénant intérieurement pour s'être laissée emportée par son imagination. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer la grande ressemblance entre Harry et James Potter ?

« En réalité, c'est juste Harry. » répliqua l'adolescent qui observait maintenant la fougueuse rouquine avec un vif intérêt.

James ne prit note de la présence de Ginny que lorsque celle-ci s'adressa à Harry. Il tourna la tête vers elle et réussi à esquisser un mince sourire à son intention.

« Bonjour, Ginny. »

« Bonjour, M. Potter. » Ginny rendit son sourire à James.

James regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents et réalisa qu'ils étaient tous deux en pleine conversation lorsqu'il était arrivé.

« Vous…vous vous connaissez ? » questionna James, en sachant bien que c'était impossible.

Ginny se pencha en avant pour ramasser son sac qui gisait toujours sur le sol. Elle se redressa et lança un nouveau regard glacial en direction de Harry.

« Non, je l'ai simplement pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais visiblement je me trompais » dit Ginny à voix basse, en fusillant toujours du regard le garçon qui était coupable d'avoir causé tant de torts à d'autres.

Harry était étonné par les sautes d'humeur de la jeune fille. Il scruta une nouvelle fois le visage de celle-ci avant de répondre.

« Oui, j'imagine que tu t'es fourvoyée, je ne pourrais vraisemblablement pas connaître quelqu'un comme toi. » Harry gratifia la rouquine du petit sourire moqueur qui lui était coutumier.

Ginny parvint à réprimer une grimace tandis qu'elle le dépassait et s'empressait de rejoindre la Grande Salle, maudissant dans sa barbe le Prince Noir. Elle était à présent officiellement en retard pour le petit déjeûner.

Harry regarda celle-ci partir et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de contrariété à son encontre. 'Pourquoi s'est-elle montrée si gentille avec moi avant de décidée ensuite de me décocher des regards noirs' songea intérieurement Harry.

James était en train de l'observer avec attention.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé dans la salle commune ? Pourquoi t'es tu mis si en colère contre moi face à une question aussi banale ? »

Harry ne lui adressa pas un regard. Au lieu de répondre, il se retourna et se remit en route vers la Grande Salle.

« Harry… »

« Potter, je suis affamé et je veux juste avaler de la nourriture décente de façon à pouvoir encaisser la journée de torture que vous m'avez réservé pour aujourd'hui, vu? »

James fut une nouvelle fois piqué au vif par les propos de Harry. Il se sentit perdre patience.

« Ok Harry, mais dis-moi seulement comment tu comptais manger quoi que ce soit alors que tu ne connais même pas le chemin qui mène à la Grande Salle ? »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'Auror, un air exaspéré plaqué sur le visage et désigna la longue file d'étudiants qui marchaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeûner.

« J'allais simplement suivre les autres élèves. N'es-tu pas censé être un Auror ? On pourrait supposé que tu devrais être apte à résoudre un problème aussi simple que celui-là. » Harry sentit son moral s'améliorer marginalement en voyant le rouge monter au visage de James.

James ne put que hocher la tête et il se mit à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle au côté de Harry.

'Cette journée va être très longue.' songea James avec lassitude tandis qu'il ouvrait les portes de la Grande Salle.


End file.
